


Child of L

by StoriesbyReese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, F/F, Family, SuperCorp, Superbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyReese/pseuds/StoriesbyReese
Summary: Kara discovers something that will change Lena's life forever and as they begin spending even more time together that discovery will change her life forever as well. How long will it take these gal pals to realize they are so much more than simply best friends. SuperCorp, and of course Baby Fic cause that's what I do lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where timing is a little off compared to the show.

“You can make this easy or you can make this hard.” Rhea said from her throne aboard the flagship of her invading fleet. “But there will be a wedding, and you will produce an heir.” 

“Did you not hear us.” Lena interrupted. If she weren’t so angry this whole ordeal might have actually been frightening. She was aboard an alien spaceship, being held captive by an alien queen who saw her entire race as nothing more than pests to be exterminated or domesticated depending on their usefulness to her. She had been used and manipulated by this woman, this alien carbon copy of her step-mother. Again, if she weren’t so angry at Rhea and more so at herself she would be terrified by the thought of there being another person out there just like Lillian Luthor. “We’re not getting married and we’re certainly not giving you an heir.” 

“She doesn’t need us for anything.” Mon-El said from beside her. “She just needs our generic materials. Daxamites can generate a child using just locks of hair.” 

“Which I collected while you slept.” Rhea said with a smug smile. 

The scientist in Lena was in awe. Imagine what a breakthrough such as that could mean to couples who struggled with infertility or same sex couples who wished to have a child of their own who shared in both of their genetics. The feminist in Lena raged, talk about taking away a woman’s right to choose. Who the hell did this woman think she was taking Lena’s genetic material with plans on using it to create a child Lena didn’t wish to have. Not that she never wanted children, maybe, having children was a complicated topic for Lena, but she knew for sure she didn’t want them now. And she certainly didn’t want them with the alien boy toy who’d been monopolizing all of her best friend’s time, not that she was jealous of Mon-El, at least not much anyway. The small spiteful child in Lena snorted. Wouldn’t Lillian just love that, a half alien bastard child, maybe her step-mother’s head would actually explode. 

Lena opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but nothing came out. In fact all the noise of the ship and the talking faded away and the bridge was suddenly filled with an insistent beeping that sounded a lot like… 

The alarm on her phone. Lena groaned softly as she pulled the down filled duvet from over her head. She glared at the device on her nightstand that would not stop making that damned noise. Slipping her arm out from under the covers, she finally reached out and silenced the beeping, then pulled the covers back over her head. She’d had that dream again. The one that forced her to relive those moments aboard Rhea’s ship all those months ago. Lena simply didn’t understand why, of all her experiences during that time, that was the scene she remembered so perfectly, so vividly, and so consistently. Truth be told, with everything that had been happening since the Daxam invasion Lena had forgotten about that moment. It wasn’t until about a week ago that her dreams were plagued by it. 

A music box version of the Harry Potter theme was the next sound to come from Lena’s phone. It pulled Lena from her thoughts as well as out from under the covers again. This intrusive noise did not make the dark haired woman groan or scrunch her nose up in annoyance. This sound made her smile. Reaching for her phone she held it so the face recognition software would catch her face and unlock the device. Her smile brightened when the text message appeared. 

The little circle at the top of the text had the Hufflepuff badger in it. Lena’s smile grew warmer as she read, ‘Back from Midvale. Breakfast? I have coffee and cronuts at my place.’

She tapped out a quick response before throwing off the covers completely and heading for the bathroom. Across town Kara was getting a text with Ravenclaw’s raven as the icon. ‘Be there in twenty.’ 

Lena took a quick shower, threw on a pair of jeans and a dark green blouse, pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, and then made her way to Kara’s apartment. When her best friend answered the door Lena couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. Stepping into Kara’s presence was like stepping into a warm ray of sunlight. The pair greeted each other with a tight hug, one that said that even a few days without seeing each other or hearing from one another was far to long to be without contact. “How was your trip?”

“It was good.” Kara said as they pulled apart and she led Lena to the sofa. “I think it really helped Alex. She isn’t better, but I think she’s in a better place to start getting better.”

“That’s good.” Lena said as she accepted a cup of coffee from Kara. It was just the way she liked it, just a little bit sweet and clouded with fresh cream. “And what about you?” She watched the blonde closely while Kara served up the pastry and then settled beside her on the sofa. “You look as if you have a lot on your mind.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Kara asked, looking generally unhappy that she was so easy to read. 

Lena reached out and pressed her index finger right between Kara’s eyes. “Crinkle.” 

Kara’s soft but brilliant blue eyes went cross eyed as she looked at Lena’s finger. She grumbled softly. “Stupid tell. I’m starting to understand why Ms. Grant was so fond of botox.” She said it with a soft huff and then instantly looked horrified. “Oh my god Lena don’t ever tell anyone I said that! Ms. Grant would kill me!” 

When Lena was with Kara like this her smiles, her laughs, were all very genuine and real. She laughed softly at her best friend and said, “Don’t worry, Kara. Your secrets are safe with me.”  
The look on Kara’s face shifted instantly at Lena’s words. The look of surprise and amazement that had been there a second before suddenly became a look so serious, so vulnerable, that it actually hurt Lena’s heart. “Kara?” She said gently while catching Kara’s gaze and making her look into her own jade eyes. “Kara, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

Kara sighed softly. “The trip to Midvale was meant to help Alex, but it turned out to be more emotional for me than I’d expected.” 

Lena listened as Kara talked about how her adoptive mother had reminded her that she couldn’t just run away, that she couldn’t just turn herself off and stop being human. It hurt Lena to see her friend in pain, this hurt more than it had seeing her with Mon-El. She had never felt that the alien slacker was good enough for Kara. Kara was this strange combination of adorkable wide eyed puppy, the most perfect diamond one could imagine, and something Lena hadn’t quite figured out how to put into words yet. Her beautiful friend deserved someone a million times more worthy than Mon-El. 

“It sounds like Eliza is a very wise woman.” Lena said gently when Kara was finished. “I think you should listen to her. That big heart of yours is to precious to box up and stash away.” 

Kara smiled a softly beaming smile at her friend, who’d taken her hand as she spoke, and then continued. “I realized something else while I was home.” She bit her lip for a moment and then began telling Lena about Kenny Li. “Remembering Kenny helped me realize that I can be pretty thick sometimes. I’ve spent so much time being careful, being guarded, and hidden that I don’t always pick up on things. Kenny saw me, he saw all of me, and he was my friend anyway.” Kara took a deep breath, steadying herself, steeling herself for what she was about to do. “You know, don’t you Lena? You know who I am.” 

Lena had wondered when this moment would finally happen. Now that it was she was feeling a little overwhelmed because she’d been totally blindsided by it. She’d imagined something a little more dramatic than sitting on Kara’s sofa eating trendy pastry and suddenly having Kara confirm that yes she is Supergirl. Lena’s response was to simply smirk at Kara and give her a look that said, yes, I know. 

“How long have you known?” Kara asked. “How did you…”

“Supergirl kept rushing in to save me from actual physical danger.” Lena said softly after taking a moment to think through what she wanted to say. “Kara Danvers kept rushing in to save me from myself. Supergirl stood as a shield to keep me from harm, while Kara cut at those who tried to hurt me like a sword. The first time I realized the two were working together for my greater good was when Lillian set me up and everyone thought the worse of me simply because of my name. Everyone except for you and Supergirl.” Lena snorted a soft laugh. “What was the likelihood that both of you would believe in me so strongly, so unwaveringly. Especially Supergirl. That’s when the seed was planted, what if my two white knights were actually one in the same. Then after Jack died, you came to my office and you held me and said you would always protect me, that you would always be there for me. That’s when I realized just how true those words were. Between Kara and Supergirl, one of you has always been there when I needed you.”  
“You never said anything.” Kara said, a little stunned that she’d been right. Lena had figured it out. Of course she had. Outside of her family, Cat, James and Winn, who all knew, Lena was the only other person who spent so much time with both Kara and Supergirl. Kara’s feelings for Lena had allowed her to be less guarded around her, which meant Lena saw her, all of her. “Why?” 

“Because, you promised to protect me.” Lena answered. “And once I realized that’s why you hadn’t told me, I could wait it out until you realized you didn’t have too.” 

Kara was absolutely floored. “You’re not angry with me for not telling you?” 

 

“I was.” Lena answered honestly. “Before I realized you were trying to protect me I thought it was a trust issue, and every time you would say you trusted me or that I could trust you, it burned a little thinking that trust only went so far. But like I said, I came to the understand that it had nothing to do with you trusting me. It was about you wanting to keep me safe. Especially after losing Mon-El.” 

“Losing Mon-El hurt, not knowing what happened to him hurts more.” Kara admitted. “But losing you would hurt the most. I don’t think I could bare that.” She’d dropped her head to stare at her hands which she twisted nervously in her lap. After a long moment she looked up and dared to ask. “Lena. Do you hate me for keeping this from you?” 

“What?” Lena replied, her voice going up in pitch and her jade eyes growing wide. “Kara! No! Why would you think…” 

“Lillian.” Kara answered. “She said when you found out about my secret you would hate me for keeping it from you.” 

“Kara.” Lena scolded as she took Kara’s hands in her own and held them tightly. “Why on earth would you ever take anything my Mother said to you to heart? Why on earth would you listen to her?” 

Kara sighed softly and shrugged. “She’s your mother.” 

“And yet she doesn’t know me at all.” Lena said. “But you, Kara, you know me better than anyone ever has. Kara. I could never hate you.” She pulled the blonde to her and hugged her as tightly as she could. “You're my best friend, my family, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara replied as she closed her eyes and returned the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Nerves buzzed in Kara’s stomach as she walked into the DEO. She was a little worried about how everyone would react to finding out Lena knew her secret. While many of her friends and family had come around when it came to Lena, some, like James, were still holding back on trusting her. His history with Clark, and Clark’s with Lex, continued to taint his judgement when it came to Lena. Kara could talk herself blue in the face telling him that she wasn’t like the others, but all James saw was her last name. It was really frustrating. Stepping up to the central control table where everyone was gathered Kara took a deep breath and began, in her very Kara like way, to explain. 

“Ok, so I have something to tell you all and you might not like it but there’s nothing I can really do about it now. I didn’t really tell her, I just kind of confirmed that she already knew, but I guess confirming it was telling her in a way. Anyway, my point is, Lena knows I’m Supergirl.” 

Alex blinked. Winn shook his head like he was trying to sort out Kara’s flood of words. J’onn merely stood there, unreactive. After another few seconds of awkward silence Alex finally walked over to her sister. “Kara.” 

“Please don’t be mad.” Kara said quickly while looking into her sister’s eyes. 

“I’m not mad.” Alex ressured. 

“I really don’t like it when you’re mad at me.” Kara whined softly. 

Alex chuckled while putting her hand on Kara’s upper arm. “Kara, you don’t like it when anyone is mad at you.” Kara made a face and nodded her head in a way that said Alex was right about that. Alex smiled reassuringly. “I’m not mad, and I’m not really all that surprised that Lena knew. She’s a smart woman who spends an awful lot of time with both Kara and Supergirl. You care a lot about her, Kara. It was really only a matter of time before she was pulled into the inner circle. I just wanted to ask if everything was alright. I know you were worried about how she would react once you came out to her.” 

The way Alex phrased that threw Kara for a moment, but she finally answered with a simple. “We’re fine, we’re good. She admitted to being angry at first but she doesn’t hate me for it.” 

“Good.” Alex replied. “I didn’t think she would. I actually think it would be pretty hard for her to hate you at all over anything.” 

Before Kara could reply, Winn shouted. “Finally!” 

“Agent Schott?” J’onn barked at the young man. 

“I have been trying to trace a location for an alien energy signature I picked up about a week ago.” Winn began to explain. “It was pretty weak at first, but I was able to determine it was similar to either Kryptonian or Daxamite in orgain. I’ve finally managed to get a solid lock on where it’s coming from.” 

J’onn, Alex, and Kara all looked over his shoulder at his screen. Kara took in the location and nodded. “I’m on it.” 

“That kind of power it’s going to be bigger than a bread box, Kara.” Alex advised. 

“Whatever it is, take it to the delta site.” J’onn ordered. 

Kara gave him a cute grin and a playful salute before flying off. 

The strange heat signature Winn had picked up led Kara deeper into the ocean than she’d ever gone before. The pressure this fair down actually made her feel physically uncomfortable. As she made her way towards the dark shape below she knew that as soon as she got back her sister would make her spend time under the sunlamps to make up for the amount of energy she was using up, and it made her pout. She’d been hoping to squeak out a little more time with Lena, maybe tag along on whatever plans Lena had with Sam. Kara liked Sam, she liked her alot. In fact that’d become really good friends since Lena introduced them and she liked spending time with her. But there was this tiny part of Kara who didn’t want Sam spending too much downtime with Lena, and had no problem intruding on their one on one time. 

As Supergirl drew closer she could finally make out what the dark mass was. A spaceship, or at least part of a spaceship. It wouldn’t be easy, but Kara had to retrieve it and bring it back to the DEO. They had learned from past experience that it was best if they got to alien tech first. The world’s governments, their militaries, could not be trusted with it. And Kara was damn sure not going to let anyone like Cadmus get their hands on it. After getting into a good position she began the slow process of lifting the wreckage from the ocean floor. As she pushed the wreckage skyward she made a mental note to get a thank you gift for Winn for the small breather device he’d come up with for her. Even a Super couldn’t hold their breath forever. 

When she reached the delta site Alex and Winn were waiting for her. The hidden site was home to a lot of their finds, but nothing they’d come across before would be anything like what they were about to discover. The wreckage was a section of one of the fallen Daxamite ships. One that was completely self contained with its own power source, defensives, and operations. Kara opened the sealed door and led the way with Alex right behind her and Winn following. 

Inside they found a single large room that seemed to be totally dedicated to the single pod like tank in the center of the room. The pod was oval in shape, kind of like a huge egg, only an egg that was the size of a tire, and opaque. There was no way to know what was inside, unless you knew what it was. Kara had stopped in her tracks upon seeing it and gasped softly. She hadn’t been sure what they would find inside but this wasn’t even on the list. 

Alex turned her head to look at her sister. “Kara? What is it?” 

Kara blinked unbelievingly at the pod as she approached it. She hadn’t seen one of these since leaving Krypton. “It’s a breeding tank.” She explained when Alex reached out to stop her from touching it. 

“A breeding tank?” Alex asked as she looked at it less like a special agent and more like a scientist. 

“An artificial womb. We used them on Krypton.” Kara told them as she walked around the pod, following the leds and wires to the controls and monitors that were connected to it. “We weren’t limited to conceiving children through intercourse. We could use the genetic material of the parents to create the embryo and then grow it in one of these pods. Kal and I were born of our mothers, but I remember my Mom’s, um bailiff, I guess is what he would have been here, he and his husband were planning a birthing ceremony before…”

Alex put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. The pain in Kara’s eyes hurt Alex because she knew there wasn’t anything she could do to make reliving the memories any easier on her baby sister. 

“It’s on, it’s working.” Winn said softly as he looked over the readouts. “Do you think…” 

“One way to find out.” Kara said as she went to a control panel. 

“Kara.” Alex warned. “Be careful.” 

Kara nodded as she tapped a few symbols on the softly glowing panel. The pod’s surface began to fade away like ice melting off a window. The three of them took a few steps closer to peer inside the pod and this time it was Alex who gasped. The fetus looked to be almost fully gestated. Alex looked it over with a medical eye. It was between eighteen and twenty inches in length, hard to tell especially since it was curled up in the fetal position. She’d guess it weighed somewhere around six pounds. It shifted, stretched its limbs in reaction to the light now coming through without the protection of the tinting of the pod’s surface. This made Alex’s heart flutter a bit and she realized with a soft gasp that this wasn’t just a fetus. This was a living unborn baby, and she was seeing it up close with her own eyes. This was astounding! 

The baby’s eyes were closed, and it was curled up in a way that they couldn’t see it’s gender, but she could clearly make out the strands of dark hair on its head. Alex was in awe. “This is… this is…” 

“Some really freaky weird sci-fi stuff.” Winn offered up. He went to tap the surface of the pod like a fish tank and Alex’s lightning reflexes caught his wrist in a painful vice like grip. 

Alex shot him a death glare, then let him go when he took a step back, before softening her gaze as she looked back down at the baby. “Amazing. This is amazing.” She stared at the baby for a few more long moments before finally looking around at the room, at the tech. “Is there anyway to get this back to DEO headquarters? We can’t just leave it here.” 

Winn was unsure so she turned to her sister. “Kara?” It wasn’t until now that she realized Kara was still looking at the screen near the control panel. Something about the tense way her sister was standing there and the fact that she hadn’t heard her caused Alex concern. Walking over to Kara she stood beside her, close enough for their shoulders to touch. “Kara? What is it?” 

Kara finally looked up when she felt her sister’s presence so close. Her warmth, her scent, the comforting sound of Alex’s heartbeat. Kara blinked as she said softly, “The baby.” 

“Is there something wrong?” Alex asked, even more concern filling her tone of voice. 

Kara shook her head which made her long blonde curls bounce around her shoulders. “It’s Lena’s.” 

Alex’s eyes went side. “What?” 

Kara showed her the medical logs she’d pulled up. While Alex read them over Kara turned to look at the pod that held the tiny unborn child. “That’s Lena’s baby.” She reached out and placed her hand on the pod as if it were something that held a great deal of reverence. “Lena’s.” She repeated, and then added, “And Mon-El’s.”

The fact that her sister emphasized that the baby was Lena’s first, that she mentioned Mon-El almost as an afterthought, told Alex a lot about her sister and her feelings for her best friend. In any other circumstance she would have found it funny. The Danvers sisters seemed to have a lot more in common than either would have guessed. “Kara.” Alex said firmly as she stepped up behind her sister. “Can we move this to headquarters? We can’t leave it here.” 

Kara nodded. “They’re portable so they can be moved to the couple’s home once it’s confirmed gestation is viable.” 

“Then let’s get this little one back to where we can decide what to do next.” Alex ordered. 

Do next? What they did next was tell Lena. But how? How was she supposed to explain something like this to Lena? 

Once the pod was safe and secure at the DEO HQ the debating started. The baby was nearly full term and close to delivery. It would need to be removed from the pod soon, but there was some concern. If the baby was, as the medical data said, part Daxamite delivering it into an atmosphere full of lead could be deadly. Alex would get right to work on trying to figure out if it was safe for the baby to be born. And since the fate of the unborn child was unsure it was felt by some that they should hold off on telling anyone. 

“You mean telling Lena.” Kara said hotly as she glared at everyone. 

“Until we know…” J’onn began but was quickly cut off by the blonde. 

“I will not keep this from her!” Kara said. “She has the right to know! That’s her child!” 

“Kara.” Alex said gently, trying to sooth her sister’s anger. 

“No.” Kara said shrugged away from Alex and heading for the balancy. “I’m going to get Lena. End of discussion.” 

Lena was sitting at her desk when she heard the soft whoosh followed by the soft thud of Supergirl landing on her balcony. She didn’t look up from the proofs she was looking over, she didn’t have too. She could feel Kara’s presence, sense her getting closer. 

“Lena.” Kara said gently. 

“Supergirl.” Lena replied, finally lifting her head to look at the blonde, a witty comment at the ready. The moment she saw the look on Kara’s face, when she looked into her bright blue eyes, that comment melted away and she was standing in a flash. “What’s wrong? 

“There’s something you need to see.” Kara replied. She figured the easiest way to tell Lena about this is to simply show her. 

Lena didn’t even hesitate. She stepped closer to Kara and simply said, “You’re way of traveling or mine?” 

“Mine, if you don’t mind.” Kara said softly. 

Lena smiled. “Then let's go.” 

As she followed Kara through the DEO HQ Lena did her best to keep a cool, calm, professional demeanor as she looked around taking it all in. On the inside she was totally geeking out. The possibilities of what she could do here were mind blowing. She really hoped that whatever Kara was leading her too was a project she could get involved in, a way to help out, a way to help Supergirl. When she walked into what was clearly a medical engineering lab from the looks of the equipment she could recognize, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her jade eyes locked onto the piece of equipment beside Alex. It was situated in such a way that she could see what it contained. She watched as a tiny head moved its face towards her while tiny limbs cut through the fluid that surrounded it. Her heart stopped beating and her lungs refused to take in air as she watched a tiny fist make its way to a tiny mouth where an even tinier thumb was thrust into it. 

“We found it in the wreckage of a Daxam ship.” Kara said as she moved towards the pod. She would have said more but her hearing picked up on the abnormal way Lena’s heart was beating and the lack of air passing through her lungs. Spinning on her heel Kara turned to look at her friend and then rushed over to her. “Lena. Lena, sweetie, breathe.” She moved in front of the dark haired woman so those beautiful eyes were looking into her own and not at the pod. “Lena, come on, seriously, take a breath!” 

Lena sucked in air when she felt the warmth of Kara’s hands on her face. “Kara?” 

“Are you alright?” Kara asked, her voice and eyes full of concern. 

“What is that?” Lena asked as she nodded a little to let Kara know she was ok. 

“It’s a breeding pod.” Kara explained. “They were used on Krypton sometimes, but they were used on Daxam pretty much all the time.”

Lena’s mind flashed to the dreams she’d been having. The forgotten conversation on Rhea’s ship that forced its way into her mind almost every night recently. “The child.” Lena’s voice was surprisingly steady but soft, almost a whisper. “It’s, it’s mine isn’t it?” 

Kara nodded. “According to the data we recovered, yes.” 

“Oh my god.” Lena breathed out. “She actually did it. She’d already done it. Before she even said anything.” 

“Who?” Kara asked as she watched Lena side step her and move towards the pod. 

“Rhea.” Lena answered. Now that she was closer she could fully take in the baby, it’s movements, the hair on its head. She could see the readouts on the monitor, watch the pattern of it’s heartbeating. “While Mon-El and I were on her ship. She told us we would marry and give her an heir. I pretty much told her to go to hell, but Mon-El said she didn’t actually need us for the heir part.” 

“You never mentioned that.” Kara said softly.

“To be honest, so much happened and has happened I didn’t remember.” Lena said as she stared at the baby, her head tilted ever so slightly. “Not until recently. I started dreaming about what happened.” 

Kara and Alex shared a look and then Alex asked, “About a week or so ago?” 

“Give or take.” Lena answered, finally looking up at the other two women in the room. “Why?” 

“That’s when Winn first picked up the energy signature.” Alex said. “I doubt that’s a coincidence.” 

“I’m not really sure how the pod works.” Kara admitted. “It could have reached out somehow.”

The Danvers sisters conversation faded away as Lena’s attention returned to the baby in the pod. There were so many emotions swirling around inside her that Lena’s head was spinning. She had wavered over the years about wanting to have children. There were times when she did want to be a mother and then there were times when she thought how selfish that would be. How could she force a child to carry the burden of being her child, of being a Luthor in a world where being a Luthor meant being seen as a villain? The baby inside the artificial womb moved, pulling Lena out of her thoughts. Any choice she might have made either way had been taken out of her hands. This child was very much real, very much alive, and very much hers. Reaching out as if on instinct Lena pressed her hand against the cool outer casing of the pod. The baby within streached out it’s little arm and pressed it’s tiny hand against the membrane that contained it. Lena’s heart stopped, she gasped, then it started beating again as if rebooting to match the heartbeat of the tiny human in front of her. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was soft as she whispered into Lena’s ear. 

Her friend’s hand was warm on the small of her back and it helped clear away some of the fog Lena had been in for the last several minutes. “Kara.” She said softly. Turning her tear filled jade eyes from the baby to her best friend she said, “I have a son.” 

“Yeeaap.” Alex said from the other side of the pod. Lena had gotten the little one to move and stretch out so they could see him more properly. “That’s a boy aright.”


	3. Chapter 3

The baby was half Daxamite. There was a chance that it could have a lethal reaction to the very air outside the machinal womb he now called home. Despite her best efforts Alex simply could not determine if the baby would have the lead allergy all Daxamites had, not while in was in the womb. They didn’t have a whole lot of time. The baby was nearly ready to be born, and Kara wasn’t sure if it was safe to leave him in the tank past his expected due date. So Alex and Lena worked non-stop to develop a vaccine, but they were struggling. 

Kara watched from outside Alex’s lab as Alex and Lena worked. She knew both women so well, knew that they were past exhaustion but wouldn’t stop until they had what they needed to insure the baby’s safety. Her tough, bad ass sister with the big heart and a soft spot for kids was getting close to being so frustrated she was going to blow up soon. And her best friend, her supposedly hard and cold as ice but Kara knew better best friend, who just found out she was going to be a mother was so overwhelmed Kara was worried she’d drown in it all and lose herself. They needed help and Kara knew just who to get. 

“Look who I found in the breach room.” Cisco said cheerfully as he and Kara walked into the central control room in the secret underground of Star Labs in Central City Earth One.

Barry smiled a huge smile. “Kara!” 

Kara greeted her friends warmly before getting to the reason she’d come. “I need your help.” 

“Of course, Kara.” Barry said without hesitation. “Anytime, you know that.” 

Kara gave him a warm smile before saying, “I know, Barry, and that means alot to me, but it’s not your help I need.” She turned her gaze from the speedster to the woman beside him. “I need Caitlin.” 

Caitlin blinked, and her voice rose in surprise. “Me?”

After explaining what was happening and why Kara needed her help Caitlin agreed to go with her. When they arrived at the DEO Kara introduced everyone and quietly reassured those who needed it, Lena, that Caitlin was just the one to lend a hand by telling them all Caitlin’s qualifications. An hour later Caitlin was fully engrossed in the work, and Kara had slipped off to check on the baby. When Alex and Lena started getting intense Kara and J’onn decided to move the breeding tank to an adjacent room. The artificial womb was meant to act as a real one, which meant babies could sense the outside world to an extent. They didn’t want the stress of the lab to affect him so they moved him to a more peaceful area away from the grunting, yelling, and throwing of objects. Not to mention the vast number of swear words Lena seemed to know.

Kara sat cross legged while she flowed beside the tank so she was level with the womb. She had a notepad in her lap and wiggled a pencil between her fingers as she watched the unborn baby move in the fluid that nourished and protected it. She’d just put her pencil to paper and scratched out a couple of sentences when she heard the footsteps approach and the door open. Looking up Kara smiled warmly, reassuringly at her best friend. 

“Alex kicked me out.” Lena said in a huff. “She said I needed to take a break now that we have help.” 

“She’s right.” Kara said gently. “And after you’ve had a break we’ll make sure she takes one too.” 

Lena walked over to stand beside her floating friend. Kara was in Kara clothes so it was a little weird to see her doing something using Supergirl’s powers. The fact that the other woman didn’t feel the need to instantly stop was comforting. It meant Kara was comfortable around her, trusted her to see all of her now that she didn’t feel as if she had to protect Lena, at least from knowing the truth about Supergirl. “What are you doing?” 

“Helping.” Kara said. “I hope.” 

When Kara offered up the notepad Lena first noted how beautiful and elegant Kara’s handwriting was. Then she began to read what the blonde had wrote in segmented fragmented sentences. “...I feel incredibly honored to be the one Ms. Luthor choose to share her joyous news with all of you... ...It was with great joy that she told me of the birth of her son, (L)? Luthor, on D.O.B…. ...During our time together Ms. Luthor explained how she had come to the deeply personal decision to have a child of her own on her own using an anonymous donor and a surrogate…” 

When Lena stopped reading and looked up at her Kara explained. “It seemed the most logical way to explain him.” 

“Deeply personal decision.” Lena repeated as she handed back the notepad. “I should probably be worried that you know me so well.” Biting her lip she pressed her hand against the outer casing of the womb, her jade eyes locking onto the tiny person inside. “I have always struggled with the idea of having children. I’ve thought about it, but then I would remember I was a Luthor. How could I put that burden on a child?” 

“I’m going to keep telling you this until you finally hear me.” Kara said as she stood and placed herself in front of Lena so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You are so much more than your last name, Lena.” She paused for a moment before adding, “You aren’t just a Luthor, you are the woman you’ve worked so hard to be, an intelligent, fierce, brave, compassionate woman who does all she can to do right by others. I’m lucky to have you in my life and so is this little guy.” 

The way Kara was looking into her eyes, the emotion she saw in those sparkling blue pools, it made Lena step closer to the other woman. 

Kara didn’t step back, she didn’t look away, but the moment was broken when Caitlin came in. She needed Kara to get something for them. Kara nodded, “Anything.” She said as she finally looked away from Lena and over to Caitlin. “Anything I can do to help.”

Between checking in at CatCo and dealing with DEO threats Kara played gofer for Alex, Lena and Caitlin. Alex had experience with Kryptonian genetics which were close to Daxamite genetics, Catlin had experience with the way human dna interacted and changed to become metahuman, and Lena filled in the gaps the two biomedical engineers missed. Together the three managed to come up with a vaccine that they were almost positively certain would work. 

“What if it doesn’t?” Lena asked as she stared into the tank at her son. “What if this doesn’t work? I could be killing my own son. I’m the one who put lead in the atmosphere.” 

“I made the choice to use the device, Lena.” Kara said softly. 

“You both did what needed to be done to save the world from an alien invasion.” Alex said as she walked in with Caitlin and a very large very scary looking needle. “Don’t second guess the good you both did. As far as this little guy is concerned. If by chance this doesn’t work we have a backup plan.” 

“Until it’s safe for him here Lena and the baby are more than welcome on my Earth.” Caitlin said with a warm and reassuring smile. 

Kara nodded as if remembering what had been agreed on. “At the first sign that something’s going wrong I open a breach and we take him to an Earth where he’ll be safe.” 

That only seemed to help Lena a little. Yes her son would be safe but in taking him away she would be leaving something else behind. Her gaze turned from her son to Kara. 

Being the outsider in the group Caitlin was new to seeing Lena and Kara together. For her it was hard to miss the way they looked at each other, while those around them had become used to it. 

“Let's do this.” Alex said as she approached the tank with the needle. “Lena.” 

Lena nodded. She’d been studying the tank and its technology, marveling at it. In the back of her mind she was already trying to find ways to implement it in ways that would help those who needed help. But that would all have to wait, because for the first time in a long time Lena’s priorities had nothing to do with revamping her family name or proving to everyone including herself that she wasn’t like them. Her focus was on the tiny little being created under unscrupulous circumstances, but was quickly becoming the center of Lena’s world. Stepping over to the tank she accessed the control panel and after entering a few commands opened a port that would allow Alex to insert the prenatal needle into the womb. She watched as it slid into the amniotic fluid and tensed the closer the tip got to the baby’s hip. There was some concern about whether the needle would pierce the baby’s skin but Alex was fairly certain the womb had protected him against the yellow sun radiation that gave Kara and Mon-El their powers. 

Just as the needle punctured the skin of the baby’s hip Lena felt a hand slip into her own. She didn’t need to look away from watching the vaccine being pushed into the baby’s body to know that the hand was Kara’s. She knew Kara’s warmth, her scent, the sound of her breathing. Lena took comfort in Kara’s presence and slowly began to relax. 

“There.” Alex said as she extracted the needle. “It’s done, now we just need to wait.” 

Lena stood there simply watching her son as if she could see the vaccine as it moved through his tiny body. According to the womb’s medical readouts the baby was at thirty-eight and half weeks, they would wait until he was at forty before birthing him. Lena blinked. The concept was alien, birthing her unexpected son from a tank of medically engineered goo. The thought would have made her laugh, of course it was alien, but a different thought suddenly had her turning to Kara and asking, “Is there anything I should know about how to, I mean, is there any special way he should be born?” 

“I don’t know.” Kara answered honestly with a gentle shrug. Then she smiled at Lena and said, “But I know someone who might.” Turning to Alex she asked, “Will you two stay with him?” 

“Of course.” Alex said with a nod, while giving her sister a questioning look. 

Kara smiled. She still had Lena’s hand in her own so she gently tugged on it to encourage the other woman to follow her. “Come on. There’s someone I want you to meet.”


	4. Chapter 4

The octagon shaped room was bathed in blue light. In the center was a raised platform that glowed softly. The walls were dark blue octagon panels, some emblazoned with the same crest Supergirl wore on her chest. Kara smiled reassuringly at Lena as they moved towards the platform, the door sliding closed behind them. Though J’onn had been in this room once or twice the only person Kara was truly ok with sharing it with was Alex, until now. Alex would always be her home, her grounding force, her safe place. But the more time Kara spent with Lena the more Lena felt like those things too, only different somehow. Kara really couldn’t explain it, at least not yet. All she knew was that she was really excited about sharing what she was about to share with her best friend. 

Kara beamed at Lena before calling out. “Mom.” 

The blue lights surrounding them softened just a little while the soft white light of the platform became brighter. Suddenly a holographic image appeared in the center of the room, hovering over the platform. “Hello Kara.” 

Lena was dumbstruck as she stared at the dark haired woman standing in the center of the room. She wore a long blue dress with a flowing cape, her hair down in long waves, her eyes were green or maybe hazel, it was hard to tell in this refracted light form. 

“Mom.” Kara said as she moved closer to her mother’s AI. “This is my best friend, Lena Luthor.” Turning to Lena, Kara said, “Lena, this is my mother, Alura In-Ze Zor-El.” 

The holographic Alura smiled at Lena. “Hello Lena.” 

“Um, hello, um, Mrs. Zor-El?” Lena replied before turning to Kara with so many questions in her wide jade eyes. 

The AI smiled. “You may call me Alura, Lena. Kara has told me much about you.” 

“She’s an AI hologram based on my mother’s living memories and as much kryptonian knowledge as my Mom could cram into all the data crystals she could get her hands on.” Kara explained. “My Mom wanted to make sure that if I ever had any questions she would be there to answer them. I also think she hoped to give me a way to always remember her, the way she looked, the way she sounded.” She turned to look at her mother’s hologram and smiled a sad smile. “It’s not perfect, there’s no warmth in the hologram’s eyes and there’s no melody in her voice, but it does help when the edges of my memories of her began to fade.” 

Lena turned to once again take in Kara’s mother. She took in her every feature and could see just what Kara had inherited from her. “She’s beautiful.” Lena said softly before adding. “You look like her.” 

Kara blushed. Turning to her Mom’s AI Kara said, “Mom, Lena has some questions that I would like you to answer. It’s ok to give her access to the information she needs.” She paused for a moment and then added, “I would like you to answer them without any bias if you please.”

Alura tilted her head ever so slightly. “Of course Kara.” Turning her gaze to Lena she asked, “What would you like to know, Lena?” 

It took a moment for Lena to pull herself together. The way Alura had tilted her head, it had reminded Lena so very much of Kara it shook her a little. There was also the fact that she was meeting Kara’s mother, her Kryptonian mother. Without the secret of Supergirl between them Lena had been able to learn a little more about Kara Zor-El and she knew just how closely Kara held onto her Kryptonian side, as if it were something more precious than gold or jewels. And yet here she was sharing the most precious memory of all, her mother. It was a little starling and very overwhelming. Finally she said, “I know that the use of artificial wombs was common on Daxam. I was wondering if there were any cultural traditions regarding the actual birth of the child?” 

“Those deemed worthy of procreating on Daxam had very little involvement in the birth and early rearing of the child.” Alura explained, and to the hologram’s credit there was very little distaste in her tone. “A specialist would be hired the moment viability was confirmed. The Earth equivalent would be a wet nurse or nanny with the apportate training to use the breeding tanks and facilitate in the child’s birth. Parents may or may not be present during the process. It was more common that the parents first real interaction with the newborn would be one month after the birth at a presentation ceremony where the child is named, added officially to the family line, and blessed by their gods.”

“Raised by nannies and carted out like a show poney to show off whenever there was a party.” Lena said with a soft sigh. “Lillian and Rhea were the same woman.” Lena shuddered. It was no wonder she’d been so easily sucked into Rhea’s game. She’d shown her what she had wished Lillian could have been. She didn’t want her son to be raised the way she had, the way they did on his father’s planet. Lena looked over at Kara and then turned once again to Alura. “Kara says that the artificial wombs were also used on Krypton. Did you have any traditions?”

Alura smiled and nodded. “The birth of a child, no matter the means of that birth, was always celebrated. In the case of births using the breeding tanks a midwife was present just as one would be at the natural birth of a child. They would watch over the technical aspects involving the tank itself, as well as any medical attention the new baby might need. As for the birthing process the most common way to proceed was that one parent would pierce the membrane and cut open the sack while the other parent retrieved the child.”

“And if there were only one parent?” Lena asked. 

“A single parent would either do both or ask a loved one to assistant.” Alura answered. “Many families would also have a priest or priestess of Rao present to bless the baby. Family was also often present during the birth of a child. My sister Astra was at my side while I gave birth to Kara., and I...” The hologram stopped short, tilted her head in the same way Kara did whenever she was thinking of a quick Supergirl excuse, and then continued. “Zor El and I were in attendance at their home while Jor-El and Lara awaited the birth of their son.” 

Lena noticed the pinch of pain in Kara’s eyes, and made a note in the back of her mind to ask about it later. She also got the odd feeling that Alura had wanted to say something totally different at the end but she shrugged it off. “Thank you Alura.” 

“You are welcome.” Alrua replied. “I hope I was able to help.” 

Kara smiled at the hologram of her mother. “You have, thank you, bye Mom.” 

“Are you alright, Kara?” Lena asked once they were alone in the room. 

“Yeah.” Kara said softly. “I’m ok, it’s become kind of bittersweet having her.” 

“I can only imagine.” Lena replied. Reaching for Kara to hug her. “Thank you for sharing her with me.” 

Caitlin was in no hurry to get back to her Earth so she stuck around to see this through to the end. When Kara offered to take her back and then come back and get her when it was time for the birth, Caitlin explained that it was actually a better idea if she stayed. She explained Amunet Black and the trouble Killer Frost had caused them by getting involved with her. 

“You should really drop the Killer part.” Kara said before popping a potsticker in her mouth. “Just go by Frost.” 

Caitlin couldn’t help but smile. Kara was so much like Barry when it came to being sweet and dorky, but somehow Kara had managed to retain a sense of innocence that Barry didn’t seem to have anymore. “Anyway,” Caitlin said, reaching for the orange chicken. “My point was, if I’m here than Amunet is out of Team Flash’s hair for a little while. It will let them focus on the Thinker.” 

“The ones whose powers are like that are hard to beat.” Kara said softly. “My cousin has one like that, but he always manages to win in the end. I’m sure Barry will too.” She gave Caitlin a huge smile before saying, “I’m really grateful you’re here, Caitlin. Thank you again.” 

Caitlin laughed. “You’re welcome, but seriously, you and Lena need to stop thanking me. I’m sure she and Alex could have figured it all out, I just helped it happen sooner.” 

“You sell yourself short.” Lena said as she returned to Kara’s sofa from calling Alex to check in. “You were able to see what Alex and I kept missing.”

“Well, I’ll let you thank me one more time but only after he’s born and we know it worked.” Caitlin said. “Until then, knock it off.” 

Lena spent as much time as she possibly could at the DEO. She’d put out a memo to both of her companies notifying them that something personal had come up that she needed to attend too, and that she would be making a formal announcement soon. Before that happened she wanted to talk to Sam, to tell her what was happening, or at least the cover story for what was happening, before the formal release of the news. Of course that would require a much clearer headed and calmer Lena and not the Lena currently freaking out in the womb room as Winn called it. 

“I can’t do this, Kara!” Lena barked at the blonde as she paced. The baby’s due date was quickly approaching and realization was starting to settle in. “I can’t be a mother! I don’t know how to be a mother!” 

Kara, dressed in her Supergirl uniform, stepped up to Lena and took hold of her friend’s upper arms. “Lena, you’re going to be a great mom.” 

“How can you say that!” Lena replied, her eyes wide in shock that Kara would say such a thing. “You’ve met my mother! You know what kind of role model I’ve had!” 

“Lena.” Kara said firmly. She nodded ever so slightly to herself, knowing what course of action to take to help her friend. “Lena, close your eyes and take a deep breath.” She waited until Lena did as she was asked and then smiled when Lena opened her eyes to look at her. “Good. Now, stay right here. I’ll be back.” 

“Where are you going?” Lena asked in almost a panic. “Kara, you can’t leave me alone with a baby!” 

“I’ll be right back.” Kara promised. 

Caitlin watched from where she stood beside Alex as Kara flew away only to return ten minutes later with an older woman with long blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. She watched as Kara took the woman to Lena and as the woman warmly reassured the dark haired freaking out mother to be. “Who is that?” 

“Our mom.” Alex answered, stunned to see Eliza Danvers as she interacted with Lena. 

Caitlin watched a moment longer before finally turning to Alex and asking what she’d wanted to ask since she’d gotten there. “How long has Kara been in love with Lena?” 

Alex’s head snapped quickly to the side to look at Caitlin. “What?” 

“Kara and Lena.” Caitlin repeated. “Kara just flew how many miles to fetch your mother to help calm Lena’s freak out? You can’t tell me you don’t see it.” 

“Lena is Kara’s best friend.” Alex explained. “She loves her, of course she does, she would do anything for her, but their just friends.” 

Caitlin snorted. “Cisco and I would do anything for one another. I love him, he’s my anchor, my best friend, the one who is always there for me when I need him. He’s the only one who can get through to me when Frost takes over and refuses to let go.” She turns to look at Kara, Lena and Eliza. “But I do not look at Cisco the way Kara looks at Lena, and he does not look at me the way Lena looks at Kara. Best friends just don’t look at each other that way.” 

Alex turned her gaze towards her sister as well. Of course she’d noticed it. Kara was her sister, she could read her like a book, but she was interested to see how outsiders saw them. “How do they look at each other?” 

“Lena looks at Kara like she hung the moon and stars in the night sky just for her.” Caitlin answered. “And Kara looks at Lena like she’s the sun.”

Later when she and her mother were alone Alex tried to slyly get her mother’s perspective on the matter. Eliza had simply laughed and said, “Sweetheart, the only ones who don’t know Kara and Lena are in love with each other are Kara and Lena.”

Lena sat nervously at Sam’s kitchen island. She was nipping anxiously at her lip as she watched the taller dark haired woman pour them each a glass of wine. She managed a genuine smile of thanks when Sam handed her one of the glasses. 

“So,” Sam said as she sat beside Lena. She waited until Lena had turned the stool towards her so they were face to face before asking, “I’m guessing this has to do with this sudden personal issue that’s cropped up? The big secret you suddenly have?” 

Lena sipped her wine while sorting out her thoughts. Sticking to the cover story they were building, the one Winn would make sure could be verified when her enemies surly went looking, Lena replied, “It’s not all that sudden. It’s actually something I’ve been working on for a long while now.” 

“Ok.” Sam replied. “Lena, you know you can tell me anything. What’s going on with you?” 

“I’m having a baby.” Lena blurted out. 

Sam’s eyes went comically wide as she choked on her wine. She coughed and sputtered before croaking out, “You’re pregnant?” While reaching for Lena’s wine glass and snatching it away. “Give me that!” 

“No.” Lena said with a shake of her head while handing Sam a napkin and snatching her wine back. “No, I’m not pregnant. My surrogate is, with my biological child, and she’s nearly due. I wanted to tell you personally before the rest of the world found out.” 

The surprise and utter shock showed on Sam’s face. “Lena. I had no idea you even wanted to be a mother.” 

“A part of me always wanted to be.” Lena admitted. “It’s that I wasn’t sure I should be.”

“What changed your mind?” Sam asked. 

Lena had to think about that. Truth was she hadn’t had a choice. Rhea had made it for her, and now here she was faced with that choice. “I’ve been working so hard to rebuild the legacy of my family, but who was I rebuilding it for? Just myself? There needed to be a bigger reason for all of this.” She smiled softly as she added, “Plus, I have people in my life now who love me and who I love, and it feels right for the first time ever to bring a child into my life.” 

Sam was smiling brightly as she leaned across the space between them and hugged her friend. “I’m happy for you, Lena.” 

Lena relaxed and sighed softly as she said, “Thank you.” When they parted she smiled at Sam. “You know I’m going to need your help. You’re my only friend who’s a mother.”

Sam returned Lena’s smile as she promised, “Anything, Lena, all you have to do is ask.” 

“Great.” Lena beamed. “You can start by going shopping with me after he’s born. Apparently babies need a lot of stuff despite being so small.” 

“He?” Sam asked, eyes bright with excitement for her friend. 

Lena nodded.

“You with a son.” Sam said with a happy little chuckle. “I can’t wait to see this.” 

“Me either.” Lena said with a laugh as they clinked glasses in a toast.


	5. Chapter 5

They had assumed that once the baby reached forty weeks the tank would turn on some kind of alert and finally allow them access to the membrane and amniotic sack so they had planned on birthing the baby on the date the records marked as forty weeks exactly. Apparently it wasn’t that calculated. It was actually Eliza who noticed the change in the baby’s activity. He was moving more, stretching out his limbs and trying to extend his spin more. He shifted inside the protective nourishing fluid as if he were uncomfortable and trying to find more space. Eliza smiled. She remembered the night before she went into labor with Alex and how much her little one had moved and dance inside her. Placing her hand on the outer casing of the tank she told the little one inside to just hold on tight, she would send for his mother. 

Lena had been banished once again from the DEO for a much needed break. Sleep in a real bed, a long bath and a proper meal would soon become luxuries Eliza had told her while shooing her towards Supergirl’s balcony. The baby would have plenty of eyes on him while she was away and if they needed her to come back Kara would get her there in seconds. So Kara had flown her home and much to Lena’s delight had stuck around. Lena’s kitchen was always fully stocked for when she had time to cook and for when she didn’t or was too tired to think on her own there were plenty of those subscription meal program boxes to choose from. They went with one of those. They worked together in comfortable silence as they made the chipotle shrimp and grits. 

After dinner Lena disappeared into her massive master bath for that long hot bath Eliza had mentioned while Kara retreated to the bedroom across from Lena’s. It had once been an unused guest room but was now completely empty except for the tarps on the floor and the paint cans, rollers, brushes and pans littered around the room. The walls had been painted a soft but warm blue and Kara was finishing with the crescent moon and stars mural on the wall where the crib would go. Lena Luthor going on a baby shopping spree would have raise red flags and triggered a media stampede so Lena was holding off on any real shopping. Eliza had gotten her a baby box. She’d explained that the box had been used in Finland for nearly a century, and served as baby’s first bed. It had a tiny mattress and bedding and the basics every newborn would need. Lena had been so touched by the gesture she’d allowed herself to shed thankful tears in front of Kara’s adoptive mother. 

The rest of her friends kept slipping her baby things as well. Winn had placed the softest stuffed platypus Lena had ever felt on stop of one of the monitors. When she asked him why a platypus he’d said every other kid will have a bear or a bunny and hers wasn’t just any every other kid. Alex had brought in a soft, warm, blue blanket. And Kara had given her the cutest little onesie with Supergirl’s logo on it. That had been her favorite. Or at least her favorite baby gift. Kara had given her something as well and it had meant the world to her. 

“Lena.” Kara had said as she joined Lena on the terrace outside Lena’s penthouse. “I have something for you.” 

Lena watched as Kara produced a beautiful watch from her boot. She tried and failed at hiding an amused smile. Apparently the super suit didn’t come with pockets. The watch was just her taste, with it’s large but simple face, black with gold trimming, and black leather band. “It’s beautiful, Kara.” She smiled as she accepted it when Kara held it out. “But it’s not my birthday and Christmas is still weeks away. What’s the occasion?” 

“No occasion and it’s more than just a watch.” Kara said with a smile. “Press two fingers to the crystal.” 

Lena looked intrigued as she did as Kara asked. A fate image of Supergirl’s crest ghosted over the face of the watch. “Kara?” 

“It’s emitting a sound that only I can hear.” Kara said softly. “In case you ever need me, as long as we’re on Earth, I’ll hear it.” 

“Kara.” Lena said gently and then hugged her friend tightly. “Thank you.” 

Kara and Sam had promised to throw her the best baby shower after the announcement was made, but until then Sam kept sending secret packages full of diapers and bottles and other such things. Her friends outpouring of support had been both overwhelming and a huge relief. As she slipped under the hot, scented, bubble filled water Lena thought about how she owed all of this to Kara, to knowing Kara and allowing her into her life. How was she ever going to be able to repay Kara for that? 

Kara had knocked on the bathroom door twice, even called out Lena’s name, but when she didn’t get a response she decided to open the door and poke her head in. She was greeted by the sight of Lena coming up from under the water. Her long dark hair was slick and black from being wet. Bubbles slid down her arms as she raised them to push some of that long wet hair from her face. Her pale skin was flushed pink from the heat of the water. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she took a deep breath of the lavender scent that overwhelmed the room. Kara’s gaze lingered on Lena’s chest because her brain had completely short circuited.

Some of the pink in Lena’s pale skin had nothing to do with the heat of the water. She had sensed Kara’s presence the moment she broke the surface of the water. She’d felt the other woman’s eyes on her and she was surprised to find that she didn’t mind. In fact she realized she rather liked it. Moving to fold her arms on the edge of the tub Lena smiled as she said, “Kara? Is there something you needed?”

Kara blinked. 

Lena laughed. “Earth to Krypton. Kara? Is everything alright?” 

Kara had to shake her head as if to clear it or knock her common sense back into place. “Eliza just called. We need to get to the DEO.” 

As soon as they arrived at the DEO Lena was asking what was wrong because of course that’s where her mind went. Eliza quickly reassured her that nothing was wrong and that it seemed their little man was eager to finally meet his mother face to face. Lena’s heart jumped and she wavered between excitement and panic. There was a huge difference between the reality of seeing a baby inside an alien baby making machine and the reality of holding that baby in your arms. 

“Are you ready?” Kara asked in Lena’s ear. 

Lena swallowed and shook her head. “Not in the least.” 

“None of us ever are.” Eliza reassured. “Not the first time or the second. Each time, each child, brings different experiences. We learn as we go and hope to God and Rao that we don’t screw them up to badly.” 

Lena had asked Kara if she would help in the delivery. Kara had been so touched she’d cried and hugged Lena just a little too tightly. Alex warned Lena that Kara tended to do that when she was exceedingly happy or overwhelmingly relieved. That caused Lena to think back to all of their hugs, trying to pinpoint which ones had been just a little to tight. 

“Mom’s right.” Alex said as she checked the controls on the tank. “There’s now a release command for the outer casing, giving us access to the membrane.” 

“I have the breach remote.” Caitlin reassured as Kara and Lena moved into position. 

Lena’s hands shook at her sides as she looked into the artificial womb that had served as her son’s safe haven all these months. It had protected him from the ship crashing into the sea, protected him from the depths of that sea, and was still protecting him from the possibility of being positioned by the earth’s lead laced atmosphere. How could she take him away from that protection? How could she pull him into such unknown possibilities? 

“Lena?” Kara said softly, reaching for Lena’s hand. 

This was it. This was the moment her enter life changed one way or another. Lena nodded. “Ready.” She looked over at Alex and nodded. “Open it.” 

Alex nodded in reply. She hit the release and the outer casting opened, allowing Kara access to the inner amniotic sack. She cut just the way she’d been shown by Eliza and Alex, opening the sack so Lena could reach in and pull her son free of his temporary home. Kara tied off and cut the umbilical cord while Eliza rushed in with a warm clean white blanket, a warm cloth to clean his face and eyes, and bulb syringe to clean out his mouth. 

Everyone worked while holding their breaths. 

As soon as he was able to the baby let out a roaring cry that quickly softened into a whimper of slight protest, but even that melted away once he was wrapped in a warm blanket and tucked into his mother’s arms. Lena’s whole body trembled as she stood there looking down into the unobscured face of her son. 

Eliza quickly pressed a stethoscope to the baby’s chest and smiled before passing it to Alex to also listen. 

Kara had watched the lead affect Mon-El and Rhea. The effect had been instant, the air blocked from their lungs, their breathes coming in short painful gasps. Within minutes Rhea’s body had crumbled and desintagrated, though Alex had said the kryptonite in her blood had rushed the process. Standing there in the room off Alex’s lab watching the tiny being in Lena’s arms Kara was the one who couldn’t breathe, not until she knew that he could. 

“Is… Is he alright?” Lena finally asked, her voice just as shaky as she was. 

Alex beamed as she looked up and into Lena’s eyes. “He’s fine.” 

Kara saw it instantly, the shift in Lena’s body. She was behind her best friend before anyone could even take those first breaths of relief, catching her before she could fall as her knees gave out. Kara was smiling one of her most radiant smiles as she helped Lena to sit down. “Congratulations Lena. You have a son.” 

Eliza, Alex and Caitlin all looked him over once Lena was convinced to let him go and they all agreed he was healthy and normal and amazing. When J’onn made the announcement everyone cheered. They remained cautious however, keeping Lena and the baby at the DEO for a full twenty-four hours just to make sure. 

Kara walked over to where Lena sat feeding her son a bottle just as Eliza had showed her. There was a look of awe mixed with absolute terror and unconditional love on Lena’s face. Kara supposed that’s what it meant to be a mother; a lifetime of wonder, fear, and love. “So.” She said softly as she sat beside Lena. “So what L name will be calling him?” 

Lena looked up from her son’s face to look into Kara’s. She smiled. “You keep telling me I’m more than just a Luthor, and I remembered that when you took me to your mother’s AI.” She turned her gaze back to her son. His hair was dark. She ran her fingers over it in a gossamer touch and smiled. “My mother’s hair was long and black, her eyes were a dark green, and her skin was pale.” Lena looked up at Kara as she continued. “It’s really no wonder Lillian hates me so much. Everytime she looks at me she sees the woman my father was sleeping with.” Lena smiled while biting her lip. “She had an accent, Irish I think, maybe English. My memories are faded and few but they’re there in the back of my memory safely tucked away where Lillian couldn’t touch them.” She took a deep shuddering breath, the kind of breath meant to ward off a sob. Then she said, “Her name was Andrea.” 

Kara had put her hand on Lena’s back as she spoke. She rubbed soothing, comforting circles as she blinked back tears of her own. In all the time they’d been friends Lena had never once mentioned her real mother. She’d been so young when her mother died Kara wasn’t sure Lena remembered her at all. 

“His name is Andrew Daniel Luthor.” Lena said softly. “Andrew after her and Daniel because you, your sister and your mother have been there for me more in the last few weeks than anyone has my whole life.” 

Kara didn’t even try holding back the tears. Reaching out with her free hand she slipped her finger into the baby’s tiny fist. “It’s very nice to meet you Andrew Daniel Luthor.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was true what they said about having things put into perspective when you’re suddenly faced with the reality of your own mortality. Since coming to Earth and discovering her powers Kara hadn’t really thought about her mortality much. Sure she had been defeated on several occasions during her really rather recent career as Supergirl, but nothing she’d faced so far had caused her to really think, dear Rao I almost died, like laying on a metal table watching a madman with a bone saw coming towards her chest. While Eobard Thawne taunted her as he prepared to take her heart for Earth X’s evil version of herself Kara had two repeating thoughts. If she died it would destroy Alex, and if she died she would never get to see Lena again. Both thoughts tore at her heart more than anything the Reverse Flash could have done to it. Once she’d been freed, as she felt her red sun drained powers returning under the Earth’s yellow sun, Kara’s thoughts had turned towards Evil Kara and Evil Ollie. She thought about what Ollie had done, capturing her and the others, conquering a whole world and for what reason? He loved his wife so much he would burn a world to cinders to save her. Taking their evilness out of the equation it really was an epic romance story, and for a moment Kara wondered if she could or would ever love someone that much. 

The answer came as one hell of a surprise. 

After returning to their own Earth Alex had barely let Kara out of her sight. Kara had to actually ask J’onn to call Alex in to the DEO to get Alex to leave her side. As soon as Alex left Kara headed to Lena’s penthouse. They’d been gone for three days, three very long, emotional, enlightening days. Lena had taken Andrew home a week before that and for the first few days they’d all been around to help out. Lena had been adamant about raising her own child. “He will not be the forgotten child who loves his nanny more than his own mother.” She’d spat when Kara mentioned hiring someone to help out. Eliza had reassured Kara that in time Lena’s stubbornness would soften and she would realize that needing help was not giving up on being the best mom she could be. 

Kara knocked nervously on Lena’s penthouse door. Just as she had given Kara full access to her at L-Corp whenever she wanted, she’d also made sure Kara had full access to her at home. The doorman had smiled and welcomed her by name and Kara had her own keycard to the elevator that would take her to the very top floor of L Towers. Lena had been the one person she’d wanted to see most as soon as she gotten back and as soon as the door opened to reveal her dark haired friend Kara couldn’t help but smile. That smiled turned into one of sheer amusement and asthohment when she fully took her friend in. 

Lena stood there wearing red sweatpants with white stars on them, what Kara was assuming was a gray tank top under a black sweater, a dark chocolate brown robe, and Ugg boots. Her hair was pulled back and pinned up in a haphazard kind of way, and Kara was fairly certain that the few errant strands that lingered near her right shoulder had dried milk matting them together. Tucked into the crook of her left arm, wrapped in a light gray swaddle blanket with elephants on it, was a slightly fussy Andrew. 

“Kara?” Lena said, blinking as if confused by the sight of the blonde. 

Kara smiled a beaming smile at the pair. “Hi!” They stood there for several seconds before Kara laughed softly. “Can I come in or is this a bad time?” 

Lena snapped out of it and finally returned Kara’s smile. “Yes, of course, I mean no, I mean. Yes come in. No it’s not a bad time.” 

When Lena stepped aside Kara walked into the spacious penthouse and was once again hit with amusement and astomashiment. The living room of Lena’s penthouse was open and spacious with the outer wall made up of windows that overlooked the city and a dividing wall with an embedded fireplace that separated it from a more formal sitting area. The decor and furniture were done in warm light grays with pops of purple hues in the accents. Lena’s penthouse was normally kept presisine by her loyal and devoted housekeeper Liesl, but apparently Liesl had been sucked into some unknown vortex because Lena’s living room was a mess. There were bottles littered all over nearly every surface with various amounts of milk in them, mugs with cold coffee or dried out tea bags in them, half eaten sandwiches and pots of yogurt, and articles of baby clothing and blankets tossed over backs of couches and chairs. 

“Andrew’s certainly made himself at home.” Kara teased as she turned to look at her clearly overwhelmed best friend. 

“You could say that.” Lena replied as a slight pink blossomed across her cheeks. “So, how was the wedding?” 

“It was interrupted by American nazies from another Earth.” Kara answered honestly. 

Lena’s eyes went wide as concern flooded her instantly. “What?”

Kara waved it off. Taking everything in Kara was flooded with her own concern. “I’ll give you all the details later. Right now, why don’t you give him to me.” She walked over to Lena and held out her arms for the baby. “I’ve been gone for three days and it’s time for some Auntie Kara time while you go take a nice hot bath and a nicer long nap.” 

“Kara.” Lena began while shaking her head in protest. 

“Don’t Kara me.” Kara said as she gently extracted the baby from Lena’s arms. “I have the whole day and night off so no worries. You can take some much needed you time, and then I can tell you about my trip.” She could see that Lena still wasn’t prescaded so she added, “Please Lena? I can see how tired you are, please let me help?” 

Lena groaned. “How do you expect me to argue when you look at me like that?” 

Kara beamed. Unlike Alex, Lena hadn’t built up any resistance to her puppy dog eyes yet. “I don’t expect you to argue I expect you to give in to what I want.” 

“That’s not fair.” Lena protested. 

“It’s not meant to be.” Kara said with a laugh. “Now shoo.” Using her free hand Kara pressed the palm of her hand to the small of Lena’s back and gently began guiding her towards the stairs that would take her up to the master bedroom. “Say goodnight to Mommy, Andrew.” 

“Kara are you sure?” Lena asked as she paused at the stairs to caress her son’s cheek with her finger. 

“I’m positive.” Kara reassured. 

Lena instantly relaxed and her tired jade eyes became watery as she said, “Thank you.” 

Kara just smiled at her best friend. Once Lena disappeared upstairs and she heard the brunette settle into her bed Kara turned all her attention to the baby in her arms. “Well now young master Luthor, what do you suppose we should get up too?” 

After a diaper change and some soft cooing Andrew went down for the nap he’d been fussing about needing. That had given Kara time to do a little cleaning up. When Andrew woke up demanded to be feed she carried him into Lena’s kitchen which was all dark grays and chrome and filled with all the top of the line appliances. After finding the formula Lena had chosen to use and the clean bottles Kara quickly mixed up a bottle of milk and settled into one of the comfy chairs in the small lounge area off the kitchen. She’d opened the balcony doors while she’d been cleaning and as she feed Andrew she listened to the city. She wasn’t listening for trouble, she wasn’t seeking out an issue for Supergirl to solve. She listened for Alex’s heartbeat, taking comfort in it’s steady rhythm. Then she listened for Lena’s, again taking comfort in it’s steady sound. Then she closed her eyes and focused in on Andrews, memorising it just as she had his mother’s. 

Now that he had a full tummy and had impressed Kara with the burp that followed his feeding Andrew was wide eyed and awake. She smiled down at him as she cleaned up from his meal. “Oh Andrew look.” She said as she’d put the formula away. “Mommy has cookies.” Pulling a canister out of the cabinet Kara took the top off and retrieved what appeared to be a chocolate chip cookie. “Now I know you can’t enjoy these yet but someday you will and let me tell you there’s nothing like a good cookie.” The blonde took a bite and her bright beaming smile soon faulted, morphing into a look that could only be one that expressed, yuck. Walking over to the trash Kara spit out the cookie and brushed any remaining offending crumbs from her tongue. “These are not those cookies. These are vegan, and clearly a very cruel joke your mommy has played on Auntie Kara.” 

After another nap, several diaper changes and another bottle Kara settled on the extra comfy sofa, bringing her legs up, and settling Andrew against her thighs. Andrew’s hair was dark and his skin pale like Lena’s, but his eyes were blue like Mon-El’s. It was still to early to tell who he would look like most but Kara was really hoping it was Lena. “So little one, what shall we talk about?” Kara asked as the baby’s eyes looked at her and she smiled at him. “Oh, you wanna know about your Mommy? Ok, we can talk about her.” She told him. Kara had had a purpose for coming to Lena’s, not only the need to physically see her, but to sort out some things in her head and maybe even talk to Lena about it. That plan got sidetrack a little but maybe she could salvage something. 

“Well, lets see.” Andrew had a hold on her pinkies and she was gently moving and stretching his little arms. “Your mommy is so smart, one of the smartest people I know. She helps to create and build things that help people who are sick or need clean water or better ways to grow food or safer places to live or who need light or warmth. She’s super clever, which is different than being smart. Smart means she knows all about quantum entanglement and polyatomic anions. Clever means she can run circles around the old white men who dominate the corporate business world. Smart means she can change isotopes to make dangerous viruses etert. Clever means she can deliver a really bad person to the authorities without that person ever knowing she was doing it.”

When Andrew let go of her fingers Kara gently took hold of his little ankles and began pumping his little legs. “Your mommy is also very kind and caring and loving. You know she built a whole hospital just for little kids and babies who are sick and need extra special care. Your mommy is also very brave. Did you know that she has saved Supergirl’s life? Yeap, Lena Luthor saves and protects Supergirl.” Andrew coos softly and Kara smiles a beaming smile. “Hmm?” She hums. “You what to know something about me? Oh. Ok.” She pauses a moment as if to think and then says, “My favorite color is your mommy’s eyes.”

Lena felt like herself again as she made her way downstairs. She had a warm smile on her lips, her heart full as she thought about Kara and how she’d once again showed up just when she needed her most. No one had ever cared enough about Lena to look after her like this. Well, almost no one. When they were children Lex did his best but there was only so much he could do with Lillian around. As Lena stepped off the bottom step all thoughts of her brother, her past, her memories of before Kara faded away. She stood frozen, her last breath caught in her lungs, and listened. Kara was singing. 

“...Be brave. Be strong. You are loved. You belong. Someday soon you will see you are exactly who you’re supposed to be. And you don’t have to go through this on your own. You are not alone.”

Lena moved as quietly as she could. She didn’t want to interrupt, to make Kara stop for any reason. When the beautiful blonde came into view she was standing at the windows gently rocking Lena’s son and singing to him, her beautiful blue eyes focused complete on him. Lena felt her eyes burn and her chest tighten. 

“Give it time. Take it slow. The ones who love you most may need more time to grow. It's going to be ok. You have more love than you might know.” 

When Kara notices Andrew is asleep she stops and smiles and whispers, “See, Barry’s not the only one who can write a song at the spur of a moment for the person he loves.” 

“Kara.” Lena says softly.

Kara jumps, and turns to see Lena standing there. How had she not heard her coming? She’d heard her friend get out of bed and turn on the shower, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she’d come downstairs, but she’d been so focused on the baby she’d missed the sounds of Lena’s footsteps. 

“I’m sorry.” Lena said as she moved towards them, a huge sparkling smile on her lips. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I didn’t even think that was possible.” 

“I guess I was pretty distracted.” Kara replied as she handed Lena her son. “Feeling better?” 

“Much, thank you.” Lena replied. She lifted Andrew to her face and kissed him gently while inhaling his sweet baby scent. It had been such a private moment that Lena didn’t want to admit to hearing Kara singing to Andrew so she didn’t mention it, but she would always remember it. 

“Hungry? I made dinner.” Kara said brightly. “It’s nearly done.” 

“Starving.” Lena admitted. “It’ll be nice to eat something not slapped together between slices of bread or out of a plastic pot.” 

Kara beamed. “You two settle in on the sofa. I’ll finish up and get our plates.” 

With Andrew sleeping peacefully in his baby box several feet from where Lena sat with Kara on the sofa the pair chatted while eating the pasta and bolognese that Kara had made. “You promised me details on your trip.” Lena reminded the blonde. “You mentioned something about Nazis?” 

Kara nodded. She took a deep breath and began telling Lena all about what happened on Barry’s Earth, in between all of Lena’s sudden questions. 

“Wait.” Lena had said right off the bat. “Why does this Barry Allen's Earth get to be Earth One?” 

That had stumped Kara. “I don’t know.” 

“Well what Earth are we?” Lena asked next. 

“Thirty-Eight.” Kara answered and then before Lena could even ask she said, “I have no idea why.” 

Kara continued with her story. She told Lena about her Barry and Barry’s Oliver, and then about how the wedding was crashed, and about the Black Arrow and Overgirl, what they had wanted from her. Lena had set her food aside to put her hand on Kara’s knee when she saw how hard it was for Kara to talk about there being a version of herself out there that was pure evil. Lena also needed the contact to reassure herself that after everything Kara had been through she was alright, she was safe and sound and back home with her. 

Kara’s eyes darted to her friend’s hand and then up to Lena’s jade eyes. “I admit it has me feeling a little overwhelmed. As if it weren’t enough to be faced with an all to real reminder that I’m invulnerable, but I’m not invincible; I also found myself faced with seeing a version of me in a relationship where they were willing to burn a world to ash for each other. Putting aside the fact that she was married to the human equivalent of Grumpy Cat, or at least the evil version of him, seeing Overgirl and Black Arrow, seeing what they would do for each other, it all just put a lot in my head to think about.” 

“Such as?” Lena asked gently. 

“A love like that must be both exhilarating and terrifying.” Kara said softly. 

“True.” Lena said with a nod. “But in the right hands I can imagine it would be worth the risks.” 

Kara was about to respond when her phone started ringing. She quickly silenced it so it wouldn’t wake the baby. 

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Lena asked. 

“Whatever it is, it can wait.” Kara said, but no sooner had she set the phone aside it began ringing again and again she silenced it. 

“Kara.” Lena said gently. “It could be something important.” 

This was important, Kara thought to herself. 

The next phone to ring was Lena’s. She answered. “Hello? Yes, she’s here. Hold on.” 

Kara accepted Lena’s phone with a long sigh. “Alex. I asked for… What? Alright, alright, geesh.” Looking over at Lena she said, “Could you turn on the news please.” 

Lena nodded while leaning forward to press a touchscreen control panel embedded in her coffee table. A huge tv hung on the wall above the fireplace came to life with images of a burning field and a reporter’s voice over talking about what happened and what was left behind. At the sight of the Kryptonian symbol burning below the news helicopter, turning the night sky around it orange and angry, Kara shot to her feet. Turning to Lena who stood with her she simply said her name as way of an apology. “Lena.” 

“Go.” The brunette said with a nod. “And Kara, be careful.” 

Kara gave her a small but genuine smile before ripping open her shirt and heading for the terrace. As Supergirl flew towards the burning field Kara felt the disappointment of not getting to finish their talk bubbling up inside her chest, but so was something else. Hope. It had only been a glimmer, a flicker, but the way Lena looked at her, the way she’d said love was worth the risk, maybe, just maybe Lena was starting to come to the same realization Kara was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kara is singing is from one of the songs Melissa sang in Glee. "You Have More Friends Than You Know" only I changed friend to love :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reign subplot got away from me a little lol but I promise by Chapter 11 we get back to all the SuperCorp Baby goodness. 
> 
> ~Reese

This mysterious new Kryptonian was leaving her mark and a death toll all over National City. Kara was desperate for more information. She’d taken the symbol to her mother but Alura wasn’t much help, so she’d gone to see Thomas Coville. He’d said a lot, a lot that didn’t make sense and a lot she didn’t want to hear. This man had taken something she had believed in all her life, something beautiful and pure and comforting and twisted it to his own agenda. How could she take anything this fantic said to heart? But something did stick with her, something said with a calmness that seemed different than his other rantings. Reign was the child of moon while she was the child of the sun. She wasn’t sure what that meant yet, but she had a feeling it was important. 

After returning to the DEO and sharing what she’d discovered, as little as it was, she and her team began brainstorming. It wasn’t getting them anywhere so Kara decided that she was just going to go confront Reign on her own and get some answers from the source, but as she marched towards the stairs that lead up to her balcony Winn called out. 

“Wait!” Winn shouted from his workstation. “I might have something!” 

The team gathered around him as he pulled up satellite images. “Thanks to Lena’s tinkering I think I’ve picked up on something we wouldn’t have otherwise.” 

James frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Should Lena really be tinkering with anything around here?”

“James, I swear to Rao if you say anything along the lines of because she’s a Luthor I will tear your shield into such tiny little pieces Winn will be able to use the bits for his Warhammer figures.” Kara said firmly, and with such a heated glare that even Alex was impressed. 

The last thing they needed was to be fighting with each other so Alex quickly focused them back on what Winn had found. “Winn, what are we looking at?” 

“Kryptonian crystal signatures.” Winn answered. “They’re normally very fate and hard to pinpoint unless you’re looking specifically for them because they’re not really technology, they’re organic. So they don’t give off the same energy readings that alien tech does, but they do have a unique signature that, thanks to Lena, we can now scan for.” 

J’onn looked over the readouts and frowned. “Those readings look pretty high, Agent Schott.” 

“They are.” Winn confirmed with a nod. 

“How high?” Alex asked. 

“Fortress of Solitude high.” Winn answered. 

It was something, a lead, and Kara was going to follow up on it. “Where?”

Winn tapped at his keyboard for a few seconds before answering, “Roughly five hundred miles south, south east of here.” He looked up at them and added. “In the middle of the desert.” 

Kara once again turned on her heel and headed for her launching point. 

“Not so fast Supergirl.” J’onn said while morphing into his natural form. “You’re not going alone.” 

“Damn right your not going alone.” Alex added firmly, daring her sister to argue with her. 

Supergirl hestated. She didn’t want to put them in danger, but in the end she knew they would come anyway. “Fine, lets go.” 

The last thing any of them expected to find was the massive structure that they now stood staring at in various forms of shock. Towering, jagged spikes of solid rock thrust into the sky in seemingly haphazard, unnatural, and oddly angled ways. Kara could hardly believe it. 

“How could we not know this was here?” Alex asked. 

“I don’t think it’s been there very long.” Winn said in her earpiece. “The readings seem new when compared to Superman’s fortress and Kara’s mom’s room.” 

“Still.” Alex said as they slowly, carefully, began walking towards the structure. “How has no one seen this and reported it?” 

“If it’s like Kal’s it has security measures that keep it off the radar and out of sight.” Kara said. “The only reason we know this is here is because we had a way to look for it.” 

Kara flew around the stone fortress until she was able to find what seemed to be the entrance. When J’onn and Alex joined her J’onn said, “You don’t suppose there’s a key?” 

Kara, despite the gravity of the situation, smiled. “The only reason Kal has a huge unmoveable to anyone but him and me key is because it’s some inside joke. Though now that he knows that his friend Diana can lift the key, it’s less funny to him, absolutely hysterical to Lois.” 

“So how do you suppose we get in?” Alex asked. 

“Look for a doorbell and see if anyone’s home?” Kara said with a shrug. Stepping up to the entrance she started running her hand over the smooth stone. She was surprised to find the stone cool to the touch, not only because it was in the middle of the desert and right under the sun. The Fortress of Solitude gave off a warmth when touched that betrayed it’s icy appearance. 

When Kara touched the stone it triggered something that made Alex draw her weapon. She watched as two of the stone pillars began to slide downwards, relieving a doorway. “Kara what did you do?” 

“Nothing.” Kara answered. “I just touched it.” 

The trio carefully ventured inside. Once in the main chamber Kara was drawn to the control panel, to the familaury of it. It was all so very Kryptonian, but with such a dark edge to it that it almost felt alien to her. Once again she reached out with her hand, tracing the World Killer symbol, and once again it did something. 

The hologram that appeared was of a dark haired woman in dark hooded robes. “You are intruders who do not belong here.” She said and was about to throw out what they all assumed was a threat but stopped when she saw Kara. “The House of El services.” Her dark eyes raked over Kara for a moment and if holograms could breath she would have taken in a sharp breath. “You are the sister’s child.” 

“Who are you?” Kara demanded. 

“Who I am is unimportant.” The hologram said. “The only one who matters is she who will be your downfall.” The structure began to tremble and shake, rocks began falling from above, and the ground beneath their feet began to spit open. “She shall rise from the cinders of your world and others to reign as she was meant to from the moment of her deliverance.” 

Kara quickly grabbed her sister and flew as the fortress shook all around them, only stopping once the three of them were clear of it. 

“Well that didn’t give us much.” Winn said over the earpiece once he was sure they were alright. 

“I don’t know, Winn.” Alex said as she and Kara exchanged looks. “It might have given us more than you think.” 

Lena sat in her favorite chair with her son tucked close to her chest as she read to him from the article Kara had written about them. She couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful way Kara had spun his sudden presence in her life. “Well there it is little man.” Lena said as she looked down into her son’s face. “The world is now aware of your existence.” She bit her lip for a moment and then leaned closer to kiss his head. “I promise you everything will be ok. Mommy will make sure of it.” 

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Lena smiled. She put Andrew down in his swing and went to answer it. “Sam.” 

“So, Ruby has been bugging me non stop all week about seeing you and the baby.” Sam said after hugging Lena hello. “And I was hoping that I could convince you to help me surprise her by breaking out that ridiculously expensive stroller you bought and tagging along with me when I pick her up at soccer practice.” 

Since bringing Andrew home Lena hadn’t really left the penthouse with him. Taking her son for a walk in the park with one of her closest friends should have been such an easy choice to make but Lena was struggling. “Sam, I don’t, I’m not sure…” 

Panic raced across Lena’s face and it made Sam take her hand and led her over to the sofa. “Talk to me, Lena.” 

For several moments Lena was at a loss for words but with Sam’s careful and caring proding she was able to finally admit to her fears. “I have enemies, Sam. I knew this going in, but I guess the reality of it hadn’t really sunk in until I held him in my arms.” 

“I get it, Lena, I do.” Sam said gently. “All parents have fears, we’re all scared of the what ifs and bumps in the night and with good reason. There are things in this world that are out to get our kids, plain and simple.” Sam squeezed Lena’s hand when she saw her friend’s eyes go wide. “It could be mundane things like uneven sidewalks, two wheeled bikes, bees, and squirrels.” 

“Squirrels are out to get my baby?” Lena teased. 

“Squirrels are minions of evil, Lena.” Sam said in a light hearted seriousness that softened the real seriousness behind her point. “Some of the things out there aren’t so mundane, they’re actual evil lurking in the shadows, but we can’t let those things paralyze us. We gave them these lives, Lena, the least we can do is let them live them. We just need to find a balance between wrapping them in bubble wrap and locking them in a panic room and letting them roam free like little wild things.” 

Lena listened and took in what Sam was saying and she knew her friend was right, but the concern, the fear was still etched into her eyes. 

“What specifically are you afraid of, Lena?” Sam asked.

Lena took a breath and said, “Edge has already tried to kill me, Sam. He used children to hurt me. What’s to stop him, or my mother for that matter, from hurting Andrew to get to me.” 

“You.” Sam said honestly. “You will do whatever it takes to protect your son, and Lena, so will the people who love both of you.”

Lena fingered the end of her watch band as she thought about what Sam said. She was right. She would do anything and everything to protect her son, and so would Kara. She smiled a bright smile as she nodded. “Ok, ok, you’re right.” 

Sam beamed. “I love hearing that.” She laughed when Lena rolled her eyes. “You’re still really new at this whole parent thing, Lena. I wish I could say it gets easier but it doesn’t. You do get better as you learn, so there’s that.” 

“Thanks Sam.” Lena said as she hugged the other woman. 

“Anytime.” Sam replied. Then she grinned at her friend and asked, “So, walk in the park?” 

“Sure.” Lena said with a nod. “I think Andrew would like that.” 

“This just in.” The news anchor said from the main screen in the DEO control room. “Reports have been confirmed that the mysterious alien attacker who’s been attacking criminals all over National City has attacked the offices of billionaire businessman Morgan Edge. Sources on scene confirm countless wounded and a number of fatalities, including Morgan Edge. We go now to Linda Park, live on the scene. Linda?”

Everyone at the DEO watched as the reporter on screen talked to a very shaken young woman whose hair was caked with wet plaster dust and bits of debris, her skin pale and her eyes just a little wide, a silver shock blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “She was dressed all in black, she wore a mask, and cape. She didn’t say a word, just ripped through the offices until she found Mister Edge’s office. We thought she’d left when she couldn’t find him but she hadn’t. When Mister Edge came out of his panic room she flew back through the window she’d broken and snatched him up. She flew away with him, and then a few seconds later we heard a crash and a car alarm.” 

Edge had been dropped from a height no human could have survived. There wasn’t a bone in his body that wasn’t broken, an organ that wasn’t punctured or ruptured. 

“I have to stop her.” Kara said as an icy chill ran up her spine. 

“But if what you and Alex said about Kryptonian crystals being DNA coded is true, then…” Winn began. 

Kara swallowed hard. “Then me being able to access her fortress and activate the hologram means that she and I are somehow related.” 

“Kara.” Alex called out as she chased after her sister. 

“I have to stop her, Alex.” Kara said gently.   
“Please Kara, please be careful.” Alex begged. 

Kara simply gave her sister a look that said she was sorry and that she loved her. 

J’onn walked over and put his hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“I really hate it when she looks at me like that.” Alex said so softly even Kara would have had to strain to hear it. 

J’onn nodded his understanding. He hated it too.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew had been fussy and nothing Lena tried would settle him down so she’d decided to take him for a walk. She had just wanted to calm her son, and to clear her own mind. She had seen the news report and it had left her feeling numb. Morgan Edge was dead. It had only been a few days ago that she was admitting to Sam that she was afraid Edge was a threat to her and her son, and now he was dead, killed by the Kryptonian that was keeping Kara so busy. Lena shuddered. She’d wanted Edge brought to justice for everything he’d done but not like this. 

Stopping to wait on a crosswalk signal Lena bent forward to make sure Andrew was still covered up and comfortable in his stroller. The signal changed to walk and she began to cross. They’d made it to the middle of the street when it happened. The sound, like an incoming rocket hit Lena first. Her instincts kicked in and she grabbed Andrew from the stroller just as they hit the ground, a car flipping over and exploding near them. She twists her body to protect her son, shielding him against the aftermath of the impact. When she straightens up and looks over to the freshly made crater in the middle of the street she sees them, sees her. Kara. Her Kara. Supergirl battered and bloody on the pavement with a tall dark figure looming over her. It’s all Lena can do to swallow the scream, to keep herself from shouting Kara’s name as she watches the fight. 

Lena watched helplessly as the dark Kryptonian used heat vision to knock Kara skyward. She’s frozen in place, cradling her son. Andrew. She has Andrew in her arms. She needed to get him someplace safe, she needed to get him away from the danger. She starts making her way back towards her building, away from the danger and chaos but she’s stopped cold in her tracks. She hears it before she see her, the familiar flutter of a red cape, she would know that sound anywhere. Lena looks up, watches in slow motion, helpless to do anything more than bare witness. Supergirl’s body hits the ground, the concret shattering along with Lena’s heart. 

Lena felt like she was moving through slow motion as she made her way through the DEO. Kara. It had been bad, she could feel it in her very soul. Kara with her beautiful smile and the adorable way she fidgeted with her glasses. Kara with her amazing heart and unwavering belief that Lena was worthy not only of her friendship but her love and affection. Kara who put on a red cape and boots to save those who needed her, but also to offer up hope. Hope was dying, and now it was Kara who needed saving. Kara who Lena had fallen in love with and could not imagine life without.

Slowly the chaos around her began sinking in and Lena listened. She listened to Alex, filtering out the emotion as big sister treated baby sister’s life threatening wounds and injuries to the medically trained biological engineer. Suddenly Lena’s mind jumped into hyperdrive, thoughts and ideas whizzing around at a speed that perhaps few in the room could handle. Lena was a genius after all. Finally Lena spoke, alerting the others to her presence. “A bacta tank.” 

Alex’s head snapped up. She was surprised to see Lena standing there with Andrew tucked up against her chest in a baby wrap. She blinked and shook her head as if to make her brain function. “Lena? What?” 

“What we need for Kara, to allow you access while she heals, to control the amount of yellow sun radiation, is a Kryptonian version of a bacta tank.” Lena explained. “I can use the technology in the artificial womb to build the tank and with your knowledge of her physically we can create Kryptonian bacta.” 

For a long time Lena and Alex just stared at each other. Then Winn spoke up, breaking the connection between the two women who loved Kara most. “That’s actually kind of genius. You could be saving Kara’s life with a Star Wars reference. I think I may be in love.” 

A knowing smirk appeared on Alex’s lips as she said, “I’d back off on that, Winn. I’m pretty sure Kara’s called dibs.” 

Lena’s eyes widened a little at the implication. 

Then Alex returned to the single minded focus of saving her sister’s life and began barking out orders. Everyone at the DEO was more than willing to do whatever it took, be it working with Alex to keep Kara stable or with Lena and Winn as they built the tank, or babysitting Andrew though that mainly fell to J’onn and Vasquez, or fetching food and coffee. While they worked on the tank Winn caught Lena up on the working theory that Kara and Reign could somehow possibly maybe kind of be related, and how that theory was based on how Kryptonian crystals worked. 

“See, Kara can interact with the crystals that make up Superman’s fortress because their cousins, they both share the blood of the House of El.” Winn told her as he connected wires and she wrote code. “So since Kara was able to interact with the crystals that make up Regin’s fortress we’re thinking that maybe she’s from the House of El too.” 

Something way in the back of Lena’s mind poked at her and she raised her head to stare at Winn for a moment. A flicker of a memory rose to the surface and she was setting her pad down. “Or maybe it’s not the House of El at all.” 

Winn didn’t even get a chance to question her. Lena walked out of the lab and across the building to the elevator that would take her down to the secure room where Alura’s AI was housed. Alex had given her access to the room so they could use Alura’s knowledge to help them with the tank and bacta. Stepping into the room Lena called out, “Alura.” 

The hologram of Kara’s birth mother appeared instantly. “Yes, Lena? What can I help you with?” 

“I know you’re withholding information.” Lena said as she moved to stand in front of the hologram. “And I know you’re doing it because Alura was afraid it would hurt Kara somehow, because that’s what we do, we protect our children, it’s our first instinct as mothers. But we would also do anything to save them, and right now Kara’s hurt so badly she could die. You have all of Alura’s memories, you know what she would do, but she isn’t here, you are. So I’m going to need you to break whatever protocol it was that prevented you from saying what you really wanted to say when I asked about Kryptonian birthing traditions, because I know that whatever it was you started to say it wasn’t about Jor-El.” 

For a long time the AI said nothing. 

“She isn’t from the House of El.” Lena said as she walked into the room where Alex and J’onn were. “Regin is from the House of Ze.”

The pair stared at her for a moment and then Alex said, “Alura’s family.”

Alex’s eyes went wide as she gasped and Lena nodded that she’d guessed right. “Astra had a daughter.” She paused for a moment to let that sink in and then explained. “According to Alura’s memory, Astra was told the baby died shortly after birth and Alura always felt that that’s when her sister was lost to her, and when she fully gave in to Non’s agenda.” 

It wasn’t an easy choice to make but Alex made it anyway. “We can’t tell Kara. Knowing that Reign is Astra’s daughter, it will change the way she fights. She’ll want to save her instead of stopping her.” 

“I don’t think keeping this from Kara, lying to her, is a good idea.” Lena argued. “She deserves to know the truth and she’s earned enough trust for us to believe she’ll do the right thing.” 

“I’ve made my decision, Lena.” Alex said firmly while glaring at the other woman. 

Lena shook her head. “Alex.” 

“Look Lena.” Alex snapped at her. “If you and Kara wanna explore whatever feelings you have for each other, that’s great, but I’m her sister and it’s my job to look after her, to do what’s best for her. We’re not telling her. Reign nearly killed her, Lena, and Kara was fighting her at full strength. What do you think will happen if Kara starts pulling her punches?” She gave Lena a second to think about that and then asked, “How’s the tank coming along?” 

“We’re nearly finished.” Lena answered. “You and I can start on the bacta within the hour.” 

“Good.” Alex said and then took a deep breath to settle herself. “The sooner we get Kara in this tank the better.” 

“She looks like Wolverine.” Winn said as he stood with the team and watched as Kara’s body floated in the bioengineered Kryptonian fluid that they all still insisted on calling bacta, copyrights be damned. 

There was a monitoring device on Kara’s forehead that kept track of brain activity, and another just above the white cloth band that covered her breasts that monitored her heart rate. Two small tubes ran from the tank to her nostrils to provide air, and another was attached to an IV in her forearm to provide nutrients and give Alex a way to give Kara medicine. Every fifteen minutes a beam of red passed over Kara’s body from head to toe, taking images of her internal injuries. Once an hour, for thirty second, a yellow sun lamp comes on to give her Kryptonian cells just a small charge.

“Let's try to keep the pop culture references to a single franchise.” Alex said as she looked over the tanks readouts. “She’s stable.” 

Lena nodded to acknowledge Alex and than said, “The tank is doing just what we wanted it too.” 

Lena couldn’t camp out at the DEO because she had Andrew to take care of, but she was there as much as she could be. She maintained the tank, she made sure Kara knew she was there, and she spent time with Alura. Despite the fact that she literally created and constructed the tank that was Kara’s life support as she healed, Lena felt helpless. She wanted to do more, she wanted to make it all better right here and right now. She wanted to make it better for everyone, for Kara who was so badly hurt and for the people who loved her who worried, who were scared, and missed her. The Luthors weren’t religious people, the only faith they had was in power and money and themselves. Lena had faint memories of going to church with her birth mother, the smell of incense, the ringing of bells, the flicker of candles, and the feeling of warmth as she curled into her mother’s side. There was comfort in having that kind of faith and Lena knew that Kara took comfort in her belief in the teachings of Rao. So that was one of the things Lena had asked Alura about. 

Setting Kara’s candle on the floor in front of the tank Lena carefully cradled Andrew in her left arm while using her right to light the wick. She sat cross legs on the floor, the candle burning between her and Kara, as she cuddled her son, nuzzling her nose against his soft cheek, and then watched the candle flicker for several long moments before looking up at Kara’s submerged body. Then she began to speak ever so softly and carefully because the words were still foreign to her and her tongue not yet use to the feel of Kryptonian. 

Kara could hear the prayer she so often said herself being spoken by the woman she loved, in her native language. It made her heart fill and flutter and all she wanted to do was to join in like she so often did with her mother’s hologram, but she couldn’t. Though her consciousness and her heart were ready, her body was not. With every passing moment she willed herself to heal, to get stronger, because she was needed. Her home was in danger, and she didn’t just mean the Earth, she meant the people she loved the most, the people who made this planet her home. She had to get back to them, back to Alex, to Eliza, to her boys and Andrew, and most certainly to Lena. 

“She would be so touched by that.” Eliza said from where she stood near the door. 

Lena startled and began to struggle to her feet. “Eliza.” 

The older woman smiled warmly at the bruettte and shook her head to let Lena know she could stay where she was. “May I join you?” 

“Yes.” Lena said. “Of course.” 

Eliza sat on the floor beside Lena, in front of the candle and the tank that held her youngest daughter’s battered and broken but healing body. “I’ve never been very good at Kryptonian.” 

Lena understood and smiled. 

Together they began, “Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays. We're never lost, never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness.”

Alex joined them, sitting beside her mother. “Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none. And in the darkest places, he guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love eternal.”

J’onn stood just outside the door. “Rao, protect us, so that we might protect others. And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free.”

Lena had been so caught up in taking care of her son and Kara that the rest of the world ceased to exist. Until an unexpected call pulled her back into it. Lena was listed as one of Ruby’s emergency contacts. The principal of Ruby’s school was calling to see if everything was alright since Ruby hadn’t been in school for the last three days and she hadn’t been able to get ahold of Sam. On top of everything else a new fear had wedged itself into Lena’s already overloaded system. Were Sam and Ruby alright? Reign was still out there, had they gotten caught in the wake of her devastation? 

Sam wasn’t answering her phone, no one at L-Corp had seen her in days, and when Lena went to her house no one was there. When Lena tried calling Sam while in Sam’s house she heard the faint ringing of a phone. Shoving at the sofa she found the device with a cracked screen flashing her name and picture as it continued ringing. “Oh Sam.” She said softly as she picked up a broken chain with Supergirl’s crest dangling from it. Sam had given this to Ruby. Lena had been there when she’d picked it out. Clutching it in her fist she held it against her heart as she asked, “Where are you two?”


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time in weeks Lena awoke to something other than her son demanding her attention. She awoke with a soft gasp, startled out of her sleep with a feeling of uncertainty and unease. Sitting up she scanned her darkened bedroom and her heart stopped. Standing in the shadows near her son’s cot was a tall dark figure. Lena reached for the light just as the figure turned to face her. Lena’s heart stopped, she would have gasped again but the air in her lungs refused to exit her body. Reign stood cradling Andrew in her arms. Lena moved slowly, deliberately so the dark Kryptonian would not see her as a threat. 

“Please.” Lena said softly, her voice surprisingly firm but soft. “Please don’t hurt my son. He’s only a baby, he’s pure, an innocent. Please, Reign, don’t hurt him.” 

Reign tilted her head ever so slightly. 

Lena took several steps closer, still moving cautiously. This was her greatest fear come true. She could steal her voice, control her body so she wouldn’t tremble with fear, but she could not hide the fear in her eyes. She was afraid but not for herself. 

Reign again tilted her head. Her hazel eyes darted between the infant in her arms and the woman standing before her. She blinked. 

The world went dark before Lena could even taken another breath. 

When Lena awoke for the second time it was to the sound of her son’s whimpers but also to something else, someone else. Her head was pounding, throbbing from being knocked out. Reaching back she rubbed the back of her head while focusing on the voice, the whimers, and opening her eyes. Someone was singing, softly, their voice trembling with fear. 

Lena’s eyes flew open when she realize who’s voice that way. “Ruby.” 

The girl turned her head away from the baby she’d been trying to calm to the woman laying on the stone slab across from them. “Aunt Lena.” 

Lena rushed to the girl, wrapping her arms around Ruby while looking into what looked like a stone cot to see her son. He was safe, unharmed, just uncomfortable and unsettled by the strange place and the feelings of those around him. “Oh Ruby, sweetheart, are you alright?” 

Ruby nodded. “I’m ok.” 

Pulling away from Ruby but not letting go of her Lena looked into the girl’s terrified and deeply sad eyes. “Ruby, sweetheart, where’s your mom?” Lena asked as she looked around the room to see if Sam was with them. It was just her and Ruby and the baby. Looking at Ruby again she repeated, “Sweetheart, where’s Sam? Where’s your mother?” 

The sadness and fear in Ruby’s eyes grew as she turned her head slightly and pointed wordlessly to their right. 

Lena turned to see what Ruby was pointing at and Lena’s world froze. Standing just outside the jagged stone bars of the cell they were in was a maskless Reign. Lena gasped as she stood at her full height and gently moved Ruby behind her. “No.” She whispered. “No, not you, no, please.” This couldn’t be happening. She can’t be the one who nearly killed Kara, she can’t be. “Sam?” 

“Samantha Arias no longer exists.” Reign said, her voice cold and oddly altered. “I am Reign.” 

“No.” Lena said as she took a step closer to the bars. “No, I don’t believe that. Sam please.” 

“Where is Kara Danvers?” Reign asked. 

Lena blinked. “What?” 

“Where is Kara Danvers?” Reign repeated. “You will tell me where she is.” 

Recovering from you almost killing her, Lena thought but said, “I.. I don’t know.” 

Reign looked at Lena for several long moments before finally saying, “I will find Kara Danvers.” 

Lena watched as Reign, as Sam, walked away. Then she turned back to Ruby who was curled up in a ball with her back pressed against the stone cot. Lena went to her, gathered the girl into her arms and held her. “It’s going to be alright, Ruby.” 

“What’s wrong with my Mom?” Ruby asked as she trembled. 

“I don’t know.” Lena said honestly.

“Aunt Lena, I’m scared.” Ruby admitted as she buried herself in Lena’s embrace. 

“I know.” Lena whispered. “So am I, but it’ll be alright, Ruby, I promise.” 

Behind Ruby’s back Lena pressed her fingertips against the crystal on her watch. Supergirl’s crest ghosted across the surface. Lena let go of Ruby for a moment to pick up her son and hold him close, her other arm wrapped around Ruby. “It’ll be alright.” 

Winn came rushing into the lab with his tablet in hand and his breaths coming in short gasps. He’d run all the way up from his work station. As soon as Alex and Eliza looked up at him, he swallowed hard and spat out. “We have a problem.” 

“Oh god what now.” Alex replied. Her whole body was tense, it had been since she’d watched her sister fall from the sky. Since then it all just kept piling on. Reign was Astra’s daughter. Sam and Ruby were missing. Kara was still out for the count. How much more could she handle? 

“Lena just activated her watch.” Winn told her. 

Alex teetered on the edge of toppling over. “What?” She snapped at Winn. Sam, Ruby, and now Lena? What was going on? “Can you get a fix on her location?” 

Winn nodded and bit his lip. “You’re really not going to like this.” 

“Winn!” Alex barked. 

“Reign’s desert fortress.” He answered. “Vasquez is already on her way to Lena’s to see if Andy’s there, ya know, cause evil bad guys hell bent on world domination probably don’t think about child care.” 

She could hear the watch’s signal even in the tank. She’d heard it before Winn had come into the room. Kara struggled, she fought harder than she ever had to wake up. She had to wake up! Lena was in trouble! Andrew could be in trouble! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!

“Alex.” Eliza said gently as she reached for her eldest daughter’s arm while watching her youngest daughter began to twitch and move. “Alex, look.” 

WAKE UP! For Lena she had to wake up! She wasn’t close to being completely healed she could feel every bruised organ and inch of skin, she could feel the tightness where skin had knitted back together. Her ribs hurt, her head hurt, her left arm, right leg hurt, her stomach was sore, but none of that mattered. She had to wake up. Her body felt buoyant, surrounded by comfortably cool liquid. There were tubs in her nose, things stuck to her skin, a needle in her arm. Kara’s eyes flew open and for a moment panic set in. She was submerged. Drowning? No, no, she could breath. She was awake! She was awake and Lena was in trouble. Lena needed her!

Alex and Eliza barely had time to get out of the way before the bacta tank exploded, showering the area with broken safety glass and medical fluid. Alex quickly scrambled across the floor to her sister who was ripping out the IV and breathing tubes while coughing up fluid and fighting for air through her mouth. “Easy Kara! Stop! Stop! Relax!” 

As soon as she could, as soon as she was able to speak, Kara rasped out. “Lena.” 

“I know.” Alex said as she tried to calm her sister. “I know, but Kara, damnit, calm down and let me help you!” 

Whatever power she’d had stored up, she’d used to break out of the tank, and now Kara felt weak. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the way she felt after a solar flare but it was bad enough to have her wobbly on her feet and aching all over. She let Alex help her onto the bed and under the sun lamps which were turned on thanks to their mother. She would sit there just long enough to get steady on her feet and then she would go after Lena. That was the plan forming in her mind while she answered Alex’s questions about how she felt, each answer a lie that would get her that much closer to getting out of there. “Alex.” She rasped. “I have to…” 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Alex said. “Kara, you nearly died. You’re not anywhere near being healed from all your injuries, and your powers are barely there.” 

“I have to go.” Kara argued. “Lena…” 

“We’ll go after Lena.” Alex told her. “J’onn and I…” 

Kara suddenly flinched, covering her ears the way she use to when she’d first come to Earth and her powers began developing. 

“Kara?” Eliza said softly as she put her hands over her daughter’s. 

“James.” Kara moaned out painfully. “His watch too.” 

Sure enough the DEO was getting reports of an attack at CatCo. Reign was there and she was tearing the place apart looking for something. Someone. 

The immediate threat was the attack on CatCo. Alex left Kara in the lab with their mother while she went down to the command center to work out a plan with J’onn. They really hadn’t faced off with Reign since the night of her fight against Kara. They had been keeping track of her as best they could but they’d obviously fallen short on that front since she’d been able to snatch Lena. For a while it seemed as if she were searching for something after she’d killed Edge, but they hadn’t been able to figure out what. Had what she was looking for led her to CatCo? They were about to find out. 

This would be the first time they’d really have to go up against her and they were so very clearly the underdogs. They would need every advantage they had at their disposal. 

“I’ll wear the suit.” Alex said as she came to the decision that sending a strike force wouldn’t be enough.

“Are you sure?” J’onn asked. 

Alex hadn’t worn the kryptonite armor since she killed Astra. The thought of putting it back on, of using it again, twisted her stomach. Alex nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“That should keep her busy while I get Lena.” Kara said as she made her way towards them wearing her Supergirl suit. 

“Kara!” Alex scolded and then shot their mother a what the hell look. 

Eliza smiled softly at Alex. “You know that if you were in her shoes there would be no stopping you either.” 

“Kara.” Alex grunted. “You can barely walk let alone fly! You can’t do this alone!” 

“She won’t be.” J’onn said. “I’ll go with Supergirl. Agent Danvers, you’ll lead the strike team. Take her down if you can, if not, give us enough time to get Ms. Luthor and her son.” 

Vasquez had finally reported back. There was no sign of Lena or Andrew at Lena’s penthouse. No signs of a struggle, no reason to think either had been hurt. They were simply gone. 

“Alex.” Kara said as she came over to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. “All I need is enough power to get to Lena and the baby and get them out. I know I’m in no shape to fight.” She looked into her sister’s eyes, begging her. “I need your help, Alex, please.” 

Kara’s eyes said it all. I love her, Alex, please help me. Alex sighed. “Alright, but if you end up back in the bacta tank I’m going to kick your damn ass.” 

“Bacta tank?” Kara questioned. 

“Apparently Lena’s a Star Wars nerd.” Alex said with a shrug and then said, “She’s the one who helped me save you, Kara. I don’t know...” Alex’s voice hitched. “I don’t know if you would be here if not for Lena Luthor.” 

“All the more reason for us to save her now.” Kara said, her chest filling with pride and love for both of these incredible women. 

“I already said yes.” Alex groaned. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

Lena was doing her best to keep both Andrew and Ruby calm and to reassure them as best she could. She knew that Kara wouldn’t be coming. Kara who was floating in a tank healing from wounds and injuries inflicted by their friend, wounds and injuries meant to end her life. Reign had meant to kill Supergirl, and yet she was out there somewhere looking for Kara Danvers to presumily bring her here as well. Why? The answer hit her and a spark of hope bloomed in Lena’s chest. 

The ground beneath them began to tremble. Lena felt a spike in her panic and fear as she gathered her son and Ruby, holding them both close in the corner of the cell.

“Aunt Lena, what’s happening?” Ruby asked. The girl was scared and Andrew could sense it so he began to whimper and cry. 

“I’m not sure.” Lena said honestly. “Stay close.” 

“Lena!” 

Ruby gasped, her eyes went wide. “It’s Supergirl!” 

Kara? Lena gasped. It couldn't be, could it? 

“Lena!” Supergirl called out again. “Where are you?” 

Lena stood up, still keeping Ruby pressed against her side just in case. “In here! Supergirl we’re in here!” Moments later there she was in all her blue, red, and blonde glory. “Supergirl!” 

Kara was more than a little surprise to see Ruby as well. She hadn’t known Ruby was missing too. They had flown high, exposing Kara to as much sunlight as possible. J’onn had helped her at first, until she was able to fly on her own. She had just enough strength to break the stone bars caging them inside, or at least she hoped she did. “Stand back, turn towards the wall.” 

Lena nodded. She moved Ruby and shifted Andrew in her arms so that she was between them and the bars, shielding them from any debris. Her heart was racing. Kara was here! She’d activated her watch hoping the DEO would be able to pick up her signal, she hadn’t expected Kara, but there she was breaking through stone to get to her. When it was safe to turn back Kara had stepped into the cell while J’onn remained in the hall just outside. It took everything in Lena not to rush to the blonde, to throw her arms around Kara’s neck and weep. Kara was alive, awake, and here! 

“Are you alright?” Kara asked gently. 

“We’re fine.” Lena nodded. “We’re all ok.” 

Kara nodded acceptance of Lena’s reply and then said, “Then lets get you all out of here.” Removing her cape she held it open and said, “Wrap him in this. It’ll keep him safe as we fly.” 

As Lena stepped closer to wrap Andrew in the cape she whispered. “You’re awake, you’re alright.” 

“Thanks to you.” Kara whispered back, her smile warm and full of gratitude and something more. 

“Supergirl.” Martian Manhunter said. “We need to go now.” 

Kara nodded. She turned to look at Ruby and smiled. “My friend’s going to carry you back, Ruby.” The girl looked uncertain but nodded. Kara turned her attention back to Lena. “Hold him close to your chest. I’ve got you both.” 

When they arrived at the DEO J’onn landed first and was already shifting back to his human form while summoning familiar faces who could take Ruby. Winn stepped in, smiling reassuringly at the girl as he took her further into the compound. Kara landed and wobbled a little on her feet. She’d been carrying Lena bridal style and as soon as she placed the brunette on her feet Kara classaped to her knees. 

“Supergirl!” Lena gasped as she knelt down beside Kara. 

Kara did her best to smile up at her. “I’m just a little weak. I’m alright.” 

“You’re not.” Lena said with a frown. “When did you emerge from the tank?” 

“She didn’t really emerge.” Eliza said as she rushed over to help her daughter to her feet. “She more or less busted out.” 

Lena blinked wide eyes. 

Kara looked a bit sheepish as she put her arm around her mother’s shoulder for support. “Sorry Lena, I kinda broke it.” 

“What?” Lena replied. “How? Kara!” She hissed the woman’s name in a soft whisper. “You should still be healing!” 

“You needed me.” Kara said simply while Eliza began leading her back towards the medical lab. 

Lena stood there for several moments frozen in place. Kara had come back to them and busted out of a tank that shouldn’t have been bustable just for her? It wasn’t until Eliza called over her shoulder for Lena to come with them so she could check her and the baby over that the brunette began moving again. 

Eliza checked Kara out and tisked at her daughter the whole time. Then she ordered the girl under the sunlamps and not to move. Then she looked over Lena and the baby before leaving them alone to check on Ruby. Once her mother was out of the room Kara sat up so she could look at Lena. 

“You came for me.” Lena said softly as she looked into Kara’s eyes. 

“Of course I did.” Kara replied. “I always will, Lena.” 

They sat there facing each other smiling awkwardly at each other. Lena sat on her medical bed stone still while Kara swung one foot lightly. It was Lena who finally looked away first. She turned her head and saw the bacta tank. Kara had done that to get to her. 

“Lena, I…” Kara began. 

Lena cut in. “Sam is Reign.” 

Kara jerked like she’d been shocked by something physical. “What?” 

Lena watched as Kara struggled with what she said and she understood it. She still couldn’t believe that this was happening herself. Their friend, the woman who had offered Lena a place to stay when Edge was making her life hell, the woman who always had the best answer cards when they played Cards Against Humanity on game night, their friend who always wanted to watch Fast and Furious movies when they wanted to watch Harry Potter movies, the woman who impressed Lena with how she handled herself in a boardroom full of men, their friend who argued with Kara about pineapple on pizza, the woman who loved her daughter more than anything or anyone in the whole world, and her friend who had helped Lena face becoming a mother herself, was the creature that threw Kara off a building and wanted to watch the world burn. “It’s Sam, Kara.” Lena said softly. “She’s Reign.” 

Kara replied with a jolt of shock. “No. Lena, that’s not, that’s not possible.” 

“I’ve seen her without the mask, Kara.” Lena said, feeling the same way Kara was, shocked and hurt and betrayed. “It’s Sam.” 

Kara felt absolutely crushed. Reign was Sam? Sam was a world killer? Sam was Kryptonian? How? How was that possible? How was any of this possible? Kara didn’t understand. 

“It’s why she took us. Why she was looking for you, well, Kara Danvers to be specific.” Lena said softly. “We’re the people Sam cares about.” 

Kara looked at Lena once again. “So you think that Sam’s still in there somewhere? Because Lena when, I,” She actually shuddered at the memory. “When I fought her, I looked into her eyes and I didn’t see Sam.” 

“I can’t be certain, Kara, but she didn’t harm Ruby or me or Andrew. I think she was trying to protect us, to keep us safe. I also think her killing Edge was kind of my fault.” Lena said softly, sadly. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

Lena sighed. “I admitted to Sam that I was afraid, that I was terrified that someone like Edge or my mother would come after Andrew, use him to hurt me. A few days later Edge was dead.” 

Kara wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Lena but she knew that if she were going to protect Lena and Andrew she would need to get stronger so she stayed under the lamps. “Lena, that wasn’t your fault. You confided in a trusted friend. You had no idea that she was…” Kara shook her head. “I can’t wrap my head around it.” 

“I know, me either, so maybe it’s just misplaced hope, because thinking she’s still in there somewhere makes it easier to face the truth.” Lena said softly. “That Sam is Reign.”


	10. Chapter 10

Not a single member of Alex’s team came back without injuries, including Alex. She was pretty sure that eighty-five percent of her body would be covered in bruises, she had a concussion, her left wrist was in a brace, and her mother had sewn more than a few stitches into various open wounds including one over her right eye. She hadn’t taken the news of Reign’s identity any better than Kara or Lena, but there seemed to be something more about it that Kara didn’t understand. When Lena told the others what she had discovered, Alex had shot her a look, and Lena had shot one right back. Now there was a tension between her sister and Lena that Kara hadn’t seen before. Alex had been leery of Lena in the beginning but that was because she was leery of everyone when it came to Kara. Unlike the others Kara hadn’t ever felt like Alex held Lena’s last name against her, and once Alex had gotten to know Lena, she’d genuinely liked her. 

“Alright.” Kara said as she cornered the two. “What’s going on with you two?” 

“Nothing.” Alex said a little too quickly. 

“Yeah, not buying it.” Kara said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two most important people in her life. “You two are about as subtle as a freight train.”

Lena looked from Kara to Alex with an icy glare. “Tell her.” She told the other woman. “Her perspective on the situation is already compromised.” 

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” Alex demanded as she aimed a heated glared at Lena. 

“You spent the whole night holding Sam’s daughter as she cried and started awake from nightmares.” Lena hissed. “Kara needed to know that the woman she’s up against is our friend and that little girl’s mother.” 

“She nearly died, Lena!” Alex barked. “She needs to focus on defeating Reign without almost dying again!” 

“I know she almost died!” Lena yelled back. “But she needs all the information we can give her to help…” 

Kara blew a whistle so high pitched it make Lena and Alex shield their ears and duck their heads. When they turned their icy and heated glares on her she looked them each in the eyes and demanded, “What is going on here?” 

It was Eliza who said, “Lena spent a lot of time with the Alura AI while you were recovering, Kara.” 

“That’s where you learned the prayer of Rao.” Kara said as she looked at Lena and softened. “You recited it in Kryptonese.”

Lena’s eyes went a little wide. “You heard?” 

Kara nodded. “I heard all of you. Which is why I don’t understand why the two of you are at each other’s throats now?” 

“You’re sister is trying to protect you.” Eliza said gently. “Because that’s what she does. But so is Lena, which is where the issue is coming from. They’re ideas of protecting you are a little different.” She looked at the two young women before turning to Kara and saying, “Kara, sweetheart, Reign isn’t just your friend.” 

“Mom.” Alex hisses. 

Eliza ignores her eldest daughter. “Sweetheart, there’s a very good chance she’s your cousin.” 

Kara looked confused and a little frightened. She could be angry about all of this later. “We thought maybe there was a chance, what with the crystals reacting to my touch.” She looked from her mother to her sister and Lena. “What did you find out? Are Sam and I related?” 

“Yes.” Lena answered. “But not the way you think.” 

Finally giving in since she’d been outnumbered Alex sighed deeply before saying. “We think Reign might be Astra’s daughter.” 

It hit Kara like hitting the pavement all over again. “What?” She couldn’t have heard that right. She shook her head to deny what she’d thought she heard. “No. That’s not possible. I would remember if Aunt Astra had a child.” 

“Alura shared the memory with me, Kara.” Lena said as she closed the distance between her and the blonde. “Alura was with Astra when the child was born, a daughter. She told me how excited they had been about raising their daughters together. How they had hoped the two of you would be as close as they were.” Lena reached for Kara’s hands and held them, bringing them up to hold against her chest. “She told me how it devastated Astra when Non told her the baby died.”

“Only she didn't.” Kara said softly. Kara was quiet for a several minutes before she shook her head again. “Sam, she was a baby when she was adopted. If she escaped Krypton and landed around the same time as Kal, no, no, it doesn’t make sense.” 

Seeing the pain in her sister’s eyes was one of the many reasons Alex hadn’t wanted this to get out but now that it was all she could do was offer Kara her support. “There’s a way we can find out for sure.” 

“How?” Kara asked as she tore her gaze from Lena to look at Alex. 

“Ruby.” Alex answered. “She’s Sam’s daughter, and if Sam is Astra’s…” 

“They’d share the same mitochondrial DNA.” Eliza filled in. “And so would Kara because Astra and Alura were sisters.” 

Alex nodded. 

“Run the tests, Alex.” Kara said after a moment of thinking this through. 

Again Alex nodded and then turned to leave but stopped and looked over at her sister. “Kara.” 

Kara shook her head. “We’ll talk later. Whatever the truth is about Reign, she needs to be stopped, and we need all the information we can get to help us do that.” 

“Yeah. Ok.” Alex said with a nod. “You’re right.” 

Needing answers Kara set out to get them. She spoke to her mother’s AI herself. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Lena, she just needed to hear it for herself. Would Non really have lied to Astra about their child? Why? Why would he hurt her like that? Had he ever truly loved her at all? Going back to her conversation with Thomas Coville, Kara turned to all of the artifacts and texts they’d convasated from him. Maybe there was something there that would help her understand what was happening. To keep them safe Ruby, Andrew and Lena would be staying at the DEO so it was easy for Lena to join Kara whenever she could. Kara took a great deal of comfort from looking up from whatever it was she was looking at to see Lena, with Andrew tucked into the wrap she had winding around her chest, examining a piece of text or images she’d come across. They discovered mentions of a type of doomsday cult with a foundation in the matriarchal beliefs of the old gods, just like her mother’s AI had mentioned. 

“Ok, so doomsday cults. They’re normally about the end of their worlds.” Kara said as she and Lena sat in the room Lena was staying in. Lena was feeding Andrew, humming softly but still listening to what Kara was saying. “Why would they care about the destruction of other worlds?” 

Lena gave that some thought and said, “You said that Reign talked about purging the world of the wicked, with that kind of fanatical ideal it probably doesn’t matter what world she’s purging, only that she’s doing it in the name of what she was programmed to believe. Non was obsessed with saving Krypton through ruling it and doing away with those he saw as threats, the unworthy, the wicked. Reign could have been his tool in achieving that end goal.” 

Kara looked stricken. “He turned his own child into a weapon.” Standing Kara said, “If that’s what happened I might know someone who could tell me how.” 

“Who?” Lena asked. 

Kara smiled. “How do you feel about the cold?” 

Kara had his blue eyes and fair hair, Lena could see that even though she was looking at a hologram of the man and not actually him. Just as she had done the first time she’d seen Alura, Lena was looking for Kara in the features of Zor El. And just like with the AI of Alura, Lena could tell that Kara felt conflicted as she talked with her father’s AI. It wasn’t just a bittersweetness she saw in Kara’s eyes though, there was something more. 

With Lena’s help Kara was able to ask the right questions. Standing at the control panel she listened as Zor El talked about genetic coding and genetic manipulation. He told them how the Science guild had banned such practices, despite a few protests from the military guild. Lena got him to go into detail about the theory of superimposing a secondary genetic code onto the base code. He told them how he’d once had two women on his team who’d been caught researching and running simulations on doing just that. Lena asked more of the right questions and Zor El told them that the process for carrying out such a task would be slow and tedious, even painful for the subject who would have to be somewhat of a clean slate and receptive to the coding. 

“A child born to soon.” Lena said softly. “Developed enough to survive but malleable enough to accept the overlay of coding. Placing the child in suspended animation would give them time to do it. That would explain how Sam was a baby when she landed here despite being born close to when you were.” 

“Dad. Is any of that research still available? Anything at all?” Kara asked as she turned from Lena to her father’s image. 

“No Kara.” Zor El answered. “All of their work, all of their research and notes were destroyed. The two women fleed, and were never apprehended.” 

“Who was assigned to apprehending them?” Kara asked next. 

“Lieutenant Non.” Zor El answered. 

“I could not have loved a daughter more if Rao had granted me a child of my own.” Kara said as she deactivated Zor El’s hologram. “That’s what my aunt said to me just before my mother arrested her for crimes Non talked her into committing. Rao had given her a child, and Non took it away from her.” 

Lena stepped closer and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Kara.” 

“I wish I could kill him again and again and again for what he’s done.” Kara admitted softly. “For the pain he caused, for ripping my family apart.” She dropped her head. “In our last days together she still refused to say her name”

“Kara, I’m so sorry.” Lena gently turned the blonde away from the console and wrapped her in a tight embrace. “We’ll make this right somehow Kara. I promise.” 

When they returned to the DEO they explained everything they’d learned. Alex watched Kara carefully the whole time knowing how much this was hurting her, but she also watched Lena. She watched the way Lena comforted and supported her sister when she needed it and without making it obvious she was doing it. Catching the dark haired woman’s eye across the control table she gave her the smallest of nods. 

Lena was surprised by Alex’s nod of approval but she didn’t let it show. She simply returned the silent gesture. 

“Does that mean that if the Reign programming was switched on it could be switched off?” Winn asked. 

“Possibly.” Kara answered. 

Surprisingly it wasn’t Alex but Lena who said, “We couldn’t risk it being switched on again. If there’s any hope at all of saving Sam we’d have to delete the coding all together.” 

“How?” Alex asked. 

“That I don’t know.” Lena admitted. “Yet.” 

“There’s still the matter of actually stopping her.” J’onn pointed out. 

“She’s Kryptonian.” Kara said. “She has the same weaknesses I have. Alex managed to send her off to lick her wounds with the kryptonite swords.” 

“But that would leave you weak and vulnerable as well.” Lena pointed out. The look on her face matched Alex’s. Neither of them were happy with that idea. 

“Um.” Winn said. “I might have a way around that. I’ve been working on some things.” He flashed Kara an apologetic look. “Don’t get mad.” 

“What kinds of things?” Kara asked. 

“A red sun energy cannon and a kryptonate slash lead dart gun.” Winn said as if admitting to doing something bad. 

A part of Kara was hurt that he would be working on weapons that could be used against her, but a bigger part of her understood. They had enough proof that not all Kryptonians were like her and Kal, and she couldn’t always be there to fight the ones who weren’t. “It’s alright, Winn.The whole point of the DEO is to protect against hostile aliens, and so far other than me and Kal, Kryptonians have been kind of hostile.”

Slowly but surely a plan came together. Winn would make the weapons that would weaken Reign, Lena would reconfigure the tank she built for Kara into a holding tank that would give them time to try and separate the Reign programming from Sam, and if they couldn’t, to hold Reign indefinitely. Kara would spend time under the sunlamps regaining her power and strength. 

“Kara.” Alex said softly as she walked into the lab. 

Kara opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her sister. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex said as she came over to sit beside the sunlamp bed. “I was only trying to protect you.” 

“I know.” Kara said as she sat up so they could talk. “But I’m a big girl now Alex, I can handle pain better than you think.” She smiled when Alex gave her a weak smile in response. “If it helps, I still don’t blame you for Astra. She would have killed J’onn, she wouldn’t have hesitated or cared how anyone felt about losing him. Non did that to her, he turned her into the person who made the choices she ended up having to live with and pay for.”

“She was a remarkable woman.” Alex said gently as she took the hand Kara had offered. “I wish I could have known her the way you did.” 

“I think you two would have liked each other a lot.” Kara said, her smile warm and affectionate. 

Alex smirked in that way that only big sisters can smirk. “Ya know she was kinda hot.” 

“Alex!” Kara yelled. “Ew! Gross!” 

“What was with the white stripe in her hair?” Alex asked, laughing at the look of mortification on her sister’s face. 

Kara’s nose was still crinkled as she answered, “It was something she started doing when she and my Mom were little, so people could tell them apart, and it just stuck.” Now that things were good between them again Kara turned serious. “Best case scenario, we save Sam, but Alex, I’ll do what I have too to keep everyone safe if I have too.” 

Alex grabbed her sister’s hands and held them tight. “Lets hope you don’t have too.” 

There were sayings about best laid plans. 

Kara floated high above National City soaking in a few more moments of sunlight before opening her eyes and speaking. “Reign.” She paused for a moment. “I know who you are. I know what happened to you. I know the truth, Sam.” 

“Samantha Arias no longer exists.” Reign said. 

Supergirl turned to face the other woman. “Yes, she does.” She stated firmly. “You were right, ya know. I’m not a god and you’re not a devil. You’re not even real.” 

“I am truth. I am judgement.” Reign said. “I will watch the world burn. I will…” 

“You’re a virus.” Kara spat. “Sam, if you can hear me, fight it! I know you’re still in there. I know what they did to you and we’re looking for a way to fix it. Sam In-Ze Daughter of the House of Ze. Daughter of Astra In-Ze, niece to Alura In-Ze Zor-El, and cousin to Kara Zor-El. That’s who you should have been. Samantha Arias, mother of Ruby, friend to Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, that’s who you truly are.” 

Reign roared in anger and shot after Kara. Kara was expecting it and flew away as fast as she could, leading Reign to where Alex and the others waited. 

“I beat you once, Supergirl.” Reign growled as they landed. “I will…” 

The pulse of red sun energy hit Reign right in the chest and it caused her to stagger. She turned her focus away from Supergirl to see where the blast had come from just as a second blast hit her from a different angle. Alex and J’onn had taken up positions on either side of combat area, each with an energy cannon. They were hoping these worked to give Kara the edge she needed but if not, Alex also had a sniper rifle with a kryptonite tipped dart. She didn’t want to have to use it because if Reign bleed with kryptonite in her blood, it would have the same effect on Kara that Rhea’s had, which is why Alex didn’t plan on simply wounding Reign with it. If it came down to it, Alex would aim for Reign’s heart or head. 

The fight between Supergirl and Reign was still brutal, neither of them coming out of this unscathed, but this time Kara did have the upperhand, at least for the moment. Alex and J’onn hit Reign with two more blasts of red sun energy and she once again faltered. She could feel her powers weakening, so she needed to take back control of the fight. Supergirl had made sure their fight was somewhere where people wouldn’t get hurt. Reign was going to take that away from her. It took her several attempts but she flew into the night sky, Kara followed. Kara tackled her midair and the pair went crashing into the side of the L-Corp building. 

Kara groaned. “Lena’s gonna kill me.” 

That’s when the news picked up on the story. Lena was bouncing Andrew watching along with Winn and James, their focus on Supergirl and the fight. No one noticed Ruby slip out.

Reign had picked up a city bus full of people and was about to throw it at Supergirl. Her knees were wobbly, her arms shook. Her powers were struggling, but Supergirl wasn’t at one hundred percent either. 

“Mom!” Ruby called out from the sidewalk. “Mommy! Mommy please I need you!” 

Reign’s head turned away from Supergirl to look towards the voice. 

Kara spoke so only Reign would hear her. “Sam. Sam don’t hurt her. Sam please, I don’t want to hurt you, but I will. I’m not going to let you hurt Ruby.” 

Ruby. 

“Sam please don't make me hurt you in front of Ruby.” Kara pleaded. 

Ruby. ‘You are my heart.’ 

“Ruby!” Alex said as she rushed over to the girl, throwing her arms around her protectively. 

J’onn dropped Alex near Ruby before flying over to grab the bus from Reign. 

Ruby. ‘We are stronger together.’ 

Kara could hear the telltale humming of heat vision. She moved as fast as she could to put herself between Ruby and Alex, and Reign. 

“Please don’t hurt my Mom!” Ruby begged. “I just want my mom back!” 

Reign’s eyes lit up and so did Kara’s. On a nearby roof J’onn took aim with the sniper rifle. 

But then there was a scream and Reign was falling to her knees as she raised her hands to cover her eyes just as the heat vision erupted. 

Kara knew what was about to happen and she screamed, “Alex, get out of here! Clear the area! Move! She’s gonna flare!” 

Kara rushed to Sam to help her block the beams until she screamed and collapsed into Kara’s arms. “Sam? Sam?” 

“Supergirl.” Sam said weakly. 

“It’s going to be alright, Sam.” Kara promised as ripped off the mask and cradled the other woman in her arms. 

“Ruby?” Sam moaned. 

“She’s alright, she’s safe.” Kara reassured. 

Reaching up Sam grabbed hold of Kara’s collar with her badly burned hand. “Supergirl, please, please don’t let me hurt anyone else.” 

“I won’t.” Supergirl promised. 

“Stop me.” Sam said weakly. “Finish this. Do it.” 

“I won’t hurt you, Sam.” Kara replied. “We’re going to help you. I promise.” 

There were tears in Sam’s eyes. “I… I tried to kill you.” 

“That wasn’t you.” Kara replied. 

“Why?” Sam asked, confused and lost as she looked into Supergirl’s eyes. 

Kara brushed at her hair and smiled reassuringly. “I don’t turn my back on family.” She said firmly before adding. “Cousin.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was comforting and a little strange to be walking into Lena’s office at L-Corp again and seeing Lena seated behind her big white desk. It was also a little disappointing. Kara had really been looking forward to having Lena around at CatCo. Of course Kara understood why Lena had to return to L-Corp, not even finishing out her maternity leave. With Sam gone Lena had to once again take command of her primary company. While Sam had been rampaging around National City as Reign and Lena was working at the DEO to help take down Reign, the vultures had started to circle. Lena had to jump right in to defend all her hard work. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jess quite so happy.” Kara said as she walked towards Lena’s desk. 

Lena looked up from her work and smiled warmly. Seeing Kara had always made her smile, but now, since almost losing her, seeing Kara reminded her that her world was rightside up again. “I know. She hasn’t stopped smiling since I facetimed her to let her know I was coming back, and to ask if she would help me make the arrangements. I don’t think she had anything against Sam. I do think she wasn’t done trying to make up for getting the chickenpox and leaving me in the hands of Alana.” 

“You know I’m still not convinced your mother didn’t give Jess chickenpox.” Kara said, partly in jest and partly totally meaning it.

“Me either.” Lena replied. 

“On the subject of assistants who love you. Eve’s totally disappointed.” Kara said with a chuckle. “I think she’s almost as disappointed as I am that you won’t be around CatCo as much for a while.” 

“Believe me, no one is more disappointed than me.” Lena replied as she sat back in her chair. “But with Sam out of commision for the foreseeable future I need to be here. Besides, being here will give me access to more resources to help Sam.” 

“What did you end up telling everyone about her?” Kara asked as she sat on the edge of Lena’s desk beside her chair. 

“That she’s gone abroad for medical treatment.” Lena answered. “Anything more was private and I was going to respect Sam’s wishes that it remain so.” 

Sam was secured in a status pod much like the bacta tank Kara had recovered in, and the pod was secured in a room flooded with red sunlight. That is where she would remain until they could remove the Reign programming. Ruby, who was so confused and lost, would be staying with Alex. They had connected before this all started and Ruby felt safe with her. Plus Alex had the very unique experience of knowing how to take care of a scared lost little girl who has just lost her whole world. A little girl who also happened to be half Kryptonian. 

Kara let a few moments pass to let the topic of Sam settle before she changed the subject. “Lena.” She said gently and waited for Lena’s jade eyes to lock with her own. “The night that all of this started I came over for a reason, and I don’t mean just to check on you and Andrew.” 

At the mention of Andrew Lena’s gaze shifted to the corner of her office where a crib that matched the rest of the office furniture was set up. That’s when Kara noticed a few other new details to Lena’s office. There was a new machine beside Lena’s beloved uber expensive coffee maker, one designed to make bottles of formula just as quick as easy as making Lena’s coffee. There were pictures of Andrew on Lena’s desk, on the shelves and on the table below the flat screen tv. The one on Lena’s desk made Kara smile. It was taken the day Andrew came home and included Kara who was sat beside Lena on the sofa in her penthouse. 

When she returned her gaze to Lena, Kara found Lena looking at her and smiling. Her stomach was suddenly very full of unruly butterflies. Reaching up Kara fiddled with her glasses as she said, “I’d wanted to ask you something that night but I think I might know the answer now so I kind of want to ask you something else.” 

Lena raised her eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?” 

Kara bit her lip and adjusted her glasses again. Then she began picking at the end of her hair as she rattled off, “Lena, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me tomorrow night.” Each word spoken took on speed. “You know, like out on, a, well, a date, with me, like a date, date.” She adjusted her glasses yet again and then just fell into babbling. “My Mom is still in town because she’s hovering because you know the whole almost dying thing and she’d be thrilled to babysit cause she really likes you and Andrew and you trust her I think, and if not, then Alex could babysit or…” 

“Kara.” Lena said with a great deal of amusement. “Kara.” She actually had to stand and press a finger to Kara’s lips to make her shut up. “Kara, I would love to go out with your tomorrow night, on a date.” 

Kara’s brilliant blue eyes went wide. “You would?” She mumbled past Lena’s finger. 

Lena laughed. “Yes, Kara, I would.”

“Lena.” Kara said gently after Lena removed her finger. 

“Yes Kara?” Lena replied. 

“I really like you, and I don’t mean just as my best friend.” Kara said bashfully. “I think I have for awhile now.” 

Lena beamed at Kara as she said, “I really like you too, Kara, as more than just my best friend.” 

Kara jumped to her feet with excitement. “Wear something casual and comfy. I already have it all planned out.” 

Lena laughed again, and not just because Kara had already planned out their date but because her bright and bubbly best friend was literally floating on air. 

When Kara noticed where Lena’s jade eyes flickered she squeaked. “Oh!” Then lowered herself to the ground with a beautiful pink blush coloring her cheeks. “Right. Tomorrow. Seven o’clock. I’ll see you then.” 

“I’ll see you then.” Lena said with a nod. 

The next night Lena spent two and half hours trying on designer jeans, tops of every color and style, and almost every pair of shoes she owned. She settled on her favorite pair of tight black skinny jeans, and a loose fit black leather tank top. The top was revealing but paired with her jacket it wouldn’t be overly revealing, it was their first date after all, and she didn’t want to completely break Kara. She figured curling her hair into soft curls would be enough of a shock to the blonde’s system. 

Sure enough when Kara saw Lena she completely forgot how to breathe. Lena could almost see her date short circuit like an anime reaction gif. 

Though Lena’s lungs continued to take in air she was no less taken in by Kara. She too had opted for a pair of jeans, hers were a dark blue. She also had on an untucked white button up with an extra button undone at the top, and a black vest which hung open to show how beautifully snug the button up was. Once Kara had remembered how lungs functioned and Lena was sure Andrew was settled with Eliza, the pair set off. Lena wasn’t sure what to expect. What would a date with Kara Danvers be like? She’d never dated anyone like Kara before, and certainly no one who stirred the kind of feelings in Lena that Kara did. 

They arrived at a movie theater that was surprisingly empty for a Friday night. In fact as they walked in, walking past the empty ticket booth, Lena was starting to wonder if it was even open. 

“Ms. Danvers?” A man in an off the rank suit said with a warm smile. 

“Yes.” Kara said with a smile as she shook his hand. “You must be Mr. Davies.” 

The man nodded. “Everything’s ready. I hope you enjoy your evening.” 

“I’m sure we will.” Kara replied. “Thank you so much for this.” 

The man smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

Kara turned to Lena once the man who was clearly the manger walked away. She beamed at Lena and asked, “Snacks?” 

“Kara?” Lena questioned. 

Kara just continued to beam at her. Grabbing Lena’s hand she gently pulled her towards the concession stand. Kara ordered, which meant they walked away with two large popcorns, two large sodas, and several boxes of candy. When Lena teasingly asked why no nachos Kara replied, “Have to save room for dinner later.” 

“Kara.” Lena said as they settled into their seats. “There’s no one else here.” 

“I know.” Kara said as she turned to smile at Lena. “I cashed in a favor with Ms. Grant. You’re going to love this.” Kara slipped a pair of 3D glasses onto Lena’s face but waited until the lights went down to swap out her own glasses for the 3D ones. 

When the opening seconds of the film started Lena gasped. Her eyes went wide behind her 3D glasses and she quickly reached over to grab hold of Kara as she whispered in awe at the iconic crawl. “Kara is this…” 

“Yeap.” Kara said proudly. 

Kara watched the sheer joy on Lena’s face as the opening scenes of The Last Jedi started. Kara did watch the movie, like Lena she was also a huge Star Wars fan, but watching Lena was far better. Kara smiled, her heart humming, with every gasp, every softly spoken “No, no, no.” every laugh and not so soft cheer. At one point Kara turned to watch Lena just in time to see her nose crinkle in the most adorable way seconds before she loudly declared, “Ewww!” And a couple of times when Kara looked over she caught Lena trying to wipe away tears in a not so sly way. Kara loved seeing this side of Lena, the softer but just as strong Lena just under the Luthor armor. The real Lena that so few ever really got to see. 

“Oh my god, Kara, that was amazing!” Lena said excitedly as they left their private viewing. They walked side by side with Lena hugging Kara’s arm. “Leia Organa is my spirit animal.” She said with absolute conviction. “And I totally ship it.” 

“Ship what?” Kara asked as they walked past a gathering crowd. Now that they’d seen their advanced screening of the new movie the theaster could reopen for normal business. 

Lena looked at her with shock. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see it? Didn’t you read the book? Leia and Amilyn Holdo!” 

They had dinner at a new middle eastern place they’d both been wanting to try. Lena talked about how it was Lex who’d gotten her into Star Wars. On nights where they were left alone in the mansion they would make popcorn and break out Lex’s hidden stash of sodas and watch the original trilogy. “I still have those laser disks.” Lena said over her spicy lamb stew. “They’re untouched by all those horrific CGI edits.” 

“That’ll be something special to share with Andrew when he’s older.” Kara said with a warm smile. 

Lena returned the smile and nodded. “Yeah, it will be.” 

Dessert was galotto as they walked through downtown trying to ignore the ongoing clean up following the battles with Reign. “We didn’t really have anything like ice cream.” Kara said between licks. “So the first time I had it was shortly after coming to live with the Danvers. I thought it was so delicious I ate a whole pint in like five seconds. The brain freeze was epic.” 

At the end of the night they stood outside of Lena’s penthouse, fingers laced together, and soft smiles on their faces. Lena bit her lip nervously before admitting, “Tonight was wonderful, Kara. Thank you.” 

“Really?” Kara asked, failing miserably to hide the surprise in her voice. 

Lena laughed softly. “Yes, really.” 

“I was worried.” Kara admitted as a blush began creeping across her cheeks. “I thought maybe it was, I don’t know, to simple for someone as amazing as you.” 

“Kara.” Lena said as she reached up to cup the blonde’s cheek. “You arranged a private screening of a movie that isn’t even out yet, but even if you hadn’t called in a Cat Grant sized favor, tonight would have been special because I got to spend it with you and because I’m really hoping this is the start of something more between us.” 

“I’m hoping that too.” Kara admitted. 

This time Lena didn’t just bite the corner of her lip she bit her whole bottom lip. She rubbed her thumb against Kara’s cheek until the blonde looked up to meet her eyes. Then she asked, “Kara?” 

“Yes Lena?” Kara replied. 

“May I kiss you?” The brunette asked almost shyly. 

Kara smiled. “Rao, yes, please.”  
Lena laughed softly before leaning in and kissing Kara for the first time. She had wanted to do this for so long. More than once they’d been sitting on the sofa in Lena’s office talking over lunch and Lena would completely zone out on what Kara was saying because she’d gotten caught up in the fantasy of closing the distance between them and kissing the blonde. Reality was so much better than fantasy. Kara’s lips were soft and tasted sweet. The skin of Kara’s face felt like silk as Lena held her beautiful face in her hands. Kara’s arms were strong as they wrapped around Lena’s waist. 

For Kara kissing Lena made her feel the same way she did when she floated above the city soaking in the rays of Earth’s yellow sun. It also made her feel something else, something familiar that she just couldn’t put her finger on just yet. 

Lena pulled away first and smiled warmly at Kara as she continued to caress her thumbs over Kara’s cheekbones. Finally she completely let go of the blonde and said, “We’ll have to do this again soon.” 

Kara nodded. “Really soon.” 

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena whispered before kissing her once more and then disappearing inside. 

Lena didn’t want to go overboard for their second date but she did want to make it special for Kara. She bought out Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant for the night and hired the chief to teach them how to make Kara’s beloved potstickers. 

“How is buying out the whole restaurant for the night not going overboard?” Jess had asked while they made the arrangements. 

Lena looked up and very seriously said, “I didn’t buy her the restaurant outright.” 

“Oh.” Jess replied, blinked, and then asked, “Um, Ms. Luthor, you’ve never really dated someone like Miss. Danvers before have you?” 

Lena’s jade eyes twitched like they wanted to widened. “No, I haven’t.” She admitted. “Why? Am I doing it wrong?” 

“No.” Jess was quick to reassure her boss. “No, Ms. Luthor, of course not.” She paused for a moment and then said, “It’s just that, well, Ms. Danvers is already in love with you, so, well, there’s really no need to put so much pressure on yourself. Not that she isn’t doing the same thing.” Jess sighed softly and then said, “May I make a suggestion about next time?” 

Lena was amused by her assistant’s apparent interest in her blossoming relationship with Kara. She nodded to let Jess know she could make her suggestion. 

“Ms. Danvers has mentioned the National City Kennel Club dog show before.” Jess said. “As well as an interest in seeing the musical Hamilton when it opens here. Both options allow you to be you while avoiding going overboard.” 

Lena nodded her approval and smiled as she said. “Jess, would you kindly see to getting tickets for myself and Kara please.” 

Jess beamed. “Of course Ms. Luthor. To which event?” 

“Both of course.” Lena replied, her voice laced with the unsaid duh. 

The best part of their dates, no matter who planned them, was getting to know each other better. They had shared things as friends, but there was just something different about learning something about the person you were in love with. Kara talked more about Krypton, her life there before her escape, and her parents. Lena talked about Lex and Lionel, and about the handful of faded memories she had of her real mother. Kara had been surprised when Lena said Lex had been supportive when she’d come out to him as bi, even teasing about how the women of the world didn’t stand a chance with both Luthors on the prowl. Lena painted such a difference picture of the man than Clark did, it was almost hard to believe they were the same person. 

Not everything they learned about each other was so deep. 

“Puppies!” Kara squealed as they spent time backstage at the dog show. 

Lena laughed. “I take it you’re a dog person, Kara?” 

Kara was beaming. “I’m an animal person.” 

“Did you have pets growing up?” Lena asked. 

Kara shook her head. “Domesticated pets weren’t popular.” She didn’t have to say on Krypton because she knew Lena understood. “When I came to live with the Danvers, well, it took me awhile to settle in and to stop resenting being here. I didn’t really want anything to do with, well, anything.” She paused to pet a golden retriever and smiled. “I did think it might be nice to have a cat, though.” 

“A cat?” Lena said in surprise as she watched the blonde practically faceplant into the dog’s golden fur. 

Kara laughed as she retook Lena’s hand as they moved on. “I eventually warmed up to Alex, and I use to think how our neighbors orange tabby kind of reminded me of my sister, ya know, kind of aloof and hissy but also kind of sweet and cuddly.” 

That made Lena laugh. 

Each date ended with a kiss and with each kiss the pair grew a little bolder. Not only were there makeout sessions on sofas in living rooms, but Kara could no longer leave Lena’s office without kissing her goodbye, and Lena always let her touch linger just a little longer on the small of Kara’s back before stepping away from her while at CatCo. The only place safe from the new couple’s shows of affection was the DEO. They both wanted nothing more than to take things to the next level but Kara’s concerns and insecurities kept her from allowing it to go there. 

“Ok Kara.” Alex said as she watched her sister carefully for a few seconds. She’d actually been watching her all night and now that they were alone she could finally ask. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Hmm?” Kara said as she looked at her sister like a deer in headlights. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. I’m good. I’m great.” 

“Don’t bullshit me.” Alex scolded. “I know you, Kara. What’s up? Talk to me?” 

Kara listened to make sure Ruby was still sound asleep before turning to look at her big sister and blurting out. “I wanna have sex with Lena but I’m afraid of hurting her.” 

Alex blinked and was really glad she’d had second thoughts on taking a sip from her beer. “Shit Kara.” At the look of pleading on her baby sister’s face Alex sighed. “Fine. Let's talk about this.” 

Mechanics aside, what Kara needed was a reminder that she could control her powers and that she loved Lena too much to hurt her. Alex also made sure to drive home the point that the best way to figure this whole thing out was to talk to Lena. Then just to make her pesky little sister squirm Alex did talk mechanics. Kara lasted five minutes before she was covering her ears and all but superspeeding from Alex’s apartment. 

They’d had dinner on Lena’s terrance amongst flickering candles and dozens of fairy lights. It had been such a simple night in together, a perfect night. Kara excused herself after dinner only to return wearing her Supergirl uniform. Holding out her hand to Lena with the most amazing smile she asked, “I want to show you something. Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do.” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand. 

Kara pulled her close and turned her around so Lena’s back was pressed up against her chest. “Step back, stand on my feet.” Once Lena was in place Kara wrapped her arms and cape around her. “Close your eyes.” 

“Alright.” Lena said softly and once she had she felt them began to rise. She’d been in Supergirl’s arms before, she’d flown with her before, but this felt different somehow. They were flying straight up. Lena wasn’t sure how far up but she trusted Kara to know what was safe for her. Finally when they stopped moving upward, Kara whispered in her ear to open her eyes. Lena gasped. Laid out below them was all of National City and then some. It was a patchwork grid of lights with ribbons of darkness that Lena knew were rivers and bodies of water. It was beautiful and quiet, oh so quiet. 

“I like to come up here when I need to catch my breath.” Kara admitted as she held Lena securely in her arms, her chin resting on Lena’s shoulder and her lips brushing against her ear. “I come up here and I close my eyes and listen to just the sounds I want to hear.” She closed her eyes and smiled. “Alex is singing John Mellencamp songs, Ruby’s laughing, and Andrew’s squealing in delight. Their heart rates are a little fast, they must be dancing around.” She paused for a moment before saying. “Your heart’s racing too.” 

“That’s a little unfair.” Lena teased. “I’m literally pressed up against you. Of course you can hear my heartbeat.” 

“I can always hear your heartbeat, Lena.” Kara said softly. “No matter what I’m doing or where I am, I am always listening for your heartbeat, yours and Andrew’s.” She pressed a kiss to the side of Lena’s head. “It’s comforting, grounding, for me to know the people I love are safe and sound.” 

“Am I someone you love, Kara?” Lena asked softly, almost shyly and a little afraid of the answer though she didn’t need to be. 

“You know the answer to that.” Kara said as they began to descend. Once they were back on Lena’s terrence Kara turned Lena to face her. “But I think it’s about time I actually said it. I love you Lena Kieran Luthor.” 

Lena’s smile was so radiant the city looked like a dim dirty bulb in comparison. “I love you too, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Leaning in Lena kissed Kara deeply and they both knew that tonight they wouldn’t stop at just kissing.

That feeling Kara had when it came to Lena, the one she couldn’t really put a finger on, she finally realized what it was. For the first time since landing on Earth Kara felt as if she finally fit, finally belonged here, because Kara had finally found her place in this world; in Lena Luthor’s heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the same AU Universe as another story I wrote called Unbreakable which is a LoT/NySara story, which is briefly mentioned in this chapter.

Happiness was waking up in a tangle of limbs and silk sheets. Or at least that was a part of happiness, a very nice part. Kara could feel the weight of Lena’s body as it leaned into her own. Lena’s arm was draped around her torso, her hand resting warmly on the small of Kara’s back, and her leg was flung over Kara’s thighs. Kara’s head was resting on her own arm but her other hand was on Lena’s hip. Even when they didn’t fall asleep from making love they always woke up touching, skin on skin, as if even in peaceful sleep they needed to know the other was close. Opening her eyes Kara took the few moments before Lena somehow sensed she was awake and wake up too, to watch the woman she loved sleep so peacefully. Lena’s dark hair was fanned out over her pillow and her bare pale skin glowed warmly in the morning sun pouring in through the windows. It was to much for Kara to ignore. Reaching out she ran a finger over the curve of Lena’s shoulder, down her arm to the elbow and then back up to twirl a strand of dark hair around it. 

When she saw Lena’s eyes flutter open Kara smiled. “Good morning.” 

Lena moaned softly in protest at being awoken despite knowing she’d have been awake soon anyway. She really did have a sixth sense when it came to knowing when Kara or Andrew was awake. “Good morning, love.” 

“Did you sleep well?” Kara asked as they naturally gravitated closer to each other, resting their foreheads together as fingers laced together and bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. 

“I always sleep well when you’re here with me.” Lena replied. 

Kara smiled brightly at that before pressing a soft morning kiss to Lena’s lips. Turned out that both of them were huge cuddle bugs and could often be found with very little to no personal space between them. “Plans for the day?” 

“Running some system tests with Alex and Winn.” Lena answered. “Now that we can identify the Reign coding from Sam’s original genetics we can start finding the best ways to delete it.” Lena shifted to nuzzle into Kara’s neck. “You?” 

“A few more phone interviews before I can finish my latest article.” Kara answered. “Hopefully I’ll make my deadline.” 

Lena smiled against the warm skin of Kara’s neck. “You always make your deadlines.” 

“Almost always.” Kara huffed. “Lately someone seems bent on distracting me.” 

“Oh?” Lena teased. 

Kara’s gentle fingers switched from gossamer touches along Lena’s skin to tickling right where she’d discovered her lover was ticklish most. “Don’t play innocent with me Lena Luthor.”  
Lena squealed as she pulled away from Kara and started batting her hands while laughing and squeaking. “Kara!” 

“What?” Kara replied with a wicked gleam in her beautiful blue eyes. 

“You are such a brat.” Lena huffed as she pinned Kara’s hands over her head before throwing her leg over Kara’s body to straddle her hips. Leaning down she captured Kara’s lips in a heated kiss just as the baby monitor on the nightstand came to life. Lena moaned again as she pulled away from the kiss to look over and see her son sitting up in his crib beating his stuffed platypus against the bars while babbling softly. 

“I love him.” Kara said as she turned her head to look as well. “But his timing sucks.” 

Lena laughed. After stealing one more kiss and not so accidently grinding her hips against Kara, she got up and wrapped her favorite cozy robe around herself. How was this her life? Lena was happy, and yes there were still things in her life that were hard and things that sucked, but all of that could be dealt with. As long as she had her son and Kara, Lena could overcome and take on anything. Stepping into her son’s room Lena smiled as she approached his crib. “Good morning little man. Did you sleep well?” 

At the sight of his mother Andrew lit up with a happy smile that brightened his blue eyes. He clumsily pushed to his knees as he babbled at her in what Lena could only assume was a cheery answer to her question. As soon as Lena picked him up Andrew nuzzled into her neck, his little hands fisting into her long loose hair and the lapel of her robe. Walking over to the glider she curled up with him so they could cuddle for a little awhile before she changed his diaper and took him down for breakfast. 

Kara was already in the kitchen cooking when Lena and Andrew walked in. Andrew squealed happily at the sight of her and it made Kara smile. “Good morning little one.” She kissed his chubby baby cheek as Lena passed to put him in his high chair. Kara placed some cooled scrambled egg and some quartered grapes on the tray for him to gasp at while Lena put formula in a bottle for him. As Kara handed Lena a mug of coffee made just the way Lena liked it she asked, “You’re coming over later right?” 

“Of course I am, Kara.” Lena reassured. “I can’t wait to celebrate your Earth birthday with you.” 

She always hated working on her birthday. It was probably because when they were kids she and Alex were allowed to stay home from school on their birthday, spending the day with their parents. This year was worse for Kara though because it was the first time she’d be celebrating the day with Lena, and that’s all she could focus on. When she got to her office there were flowers waiting for her from Lena that made her smile and an envelope from Clark that made that smile falter a little. Clark had concerns when it came to her relationship to Lena. 

“She’s Lex’s sister, Kara.” He’d said as they floated high above the city. “She’s a Luthor.” 

“And Lois is a Lane.” Kara replied with her arms folded over her chest. “How many ways has General Lane tried to kill us? He would still be coming after us if not for the President.” She let the statement linger before saying. “I love her, Kal. Learn to accept that or walk away. You’ve done it before.” 

“Kara.” Clark replied. 

He was hurt and it showed in his eyes but Kara couldn’t help it. It was the truth. He found her and then dumped her on the Danvers without a second thought. She’d flown off, leaving him floating there while she returned to her family, to Lena and Andrew, Alex and Ruby, her boys and J’onn. Kara opened the envelope to find a card and a pair of VIP tickets to see Rachel Platten and Ellie Goulding at the National Theatre next month. Sighing softly Kara read the card. “I know you’re still mad at me and have every right to be. It was wrong for me not to give Lena the benefit of the doubt. I’m sorry. Can we blame it on me spending too much time with Bruce? I hope you two have fun at the show. Lois said you’re both a fan of these two. Happy Earth Birthday, Kara. Love always, your sometimes idiot cousin, Clark.” 

Kara smiled a little. She would let him stew a few more days then call and talk to him. Settling in behind her desk Kara got to work so she could leave on time to meet Alex later. 

Alex managed to duck just as the tablet hit the wall before clattering to the floor. Looking from the abused tablet to the dark haired woman across the room Alex asked, “Rough morning?” 

“No matter what we do it’s going to surmount to torturing her.” Lena said with frustration and sadness. 

“Sam’s in a completely unconscious state, Lena.” Alex said reassuringly. “She won’t feel pain.” 

Lena slumped onto the stool at her workbench. “That doesn’t mean I hate the idea of causing that pain any less.” 

Alex walked over and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “You need to take a break. You’ve been in here for hours and if let you work past your breaking point Kara will kick my ass. Why don’t you spend some time with Alura? Learning Kryptonese always makes you feel better.”

“I don’t know.” Lena said at first but Alex pressed a little more and she sighed. “Well, I suppose. These simulations will take at least fifty-two hours to complete and there isn’t anything I can do until I have the data. Alright, you win.” Standing she glared softly at Alex. “You Danvers sisters are really annoying when you do that.” 

“Yes, yes we are.” Alex said as she gently but firmly ushered Lena out of the room. She watched until Lena was on the elevator and then turned back to the room. “You can come out from under the table now, Winn.” 

“Oh thank god.” The young man said as he crawled out of his hiding place. 

Alex didn’t even try to hide her amusement. “Go back to the command center, Winn. J’onn will protect you from Kara’s big bad girlfriend.” 

“You’re mean and not funny.” Winn pouted as he walked past her and out of the room. 

“I’m sweet and totally funny!” Alex called after him. Once she was sure she was alone she walked over to the tank where Sam’s comatose body floated peacefully. She pressed her hand to the glass and looked into the woman’s face as she said, “So, Ruby update. She still misses you like crazy everyday, but she’s doing better. I’m taking good care of her Sam, but don’t worry, I’m not trying to replace you. I could never do that. You’re her mother, I’m just the cool aunt who wishes I’d gotten to know you better.” 

That evening Alex was the first to show up at Kara’s apartment. She held the cupcake out with a huge smile as her sister opened the door. “Happy Earth birthday, Kara.” 

Kara beamed as she made grabby hands. 

Alex laughed as she stepped inside after handing Kara the cupcake. “No Lena?” 

“She’s coming later.” Kara answered as she moved towards her kitchen. “She knows how important today is for us and wanted to give us time alone.”

“I like your girlfriend.” Alex said as she sat on the stool and smiled at her sister while Kara divided the cupcake in half. 

“Get your own.” Kara teased. At the look on Alex’s face she laughed and said, “No, seriously, Alex, you need to get back out there. It’s been awhile since Maggie.” 

Alex simply shook her head. “I have other things on my plate right now, Kara. It’s just not a good time. I have Ruby to look after, the DEO, you, Lena and Andrew, Winn.” 

“Stop using us.” Kara huffed at her sister. “Lena and I can watch Ruby for a night so you can go out. I’m worried about you, Alex. You were just starting to explore your life outside of me and the DEO, I don’t want you to lose that.” She reached for her sister’s hand to squeeze it. There was tension in Alex’s shoulders now. Kara didn’t want to upset her sister so she smirked and teased, “I considered calling Barry and having him send Sara Lance over.” 

“Kara!” Alex blushed a bright red. “Seriously?” Alex shook her head at her sister and then said, “It wouldn’t have helped.” 

“Oh?” Kara replied, intrigued by the tone of Alex’s voice. 

“Sara went back to her ‘it’s complicated’.” Alex told her sister. “They’re married now and have a kid.” 

Kara blinked. “How do you know that?” Kara’s eyes went wide. “Alex! Did you try to get in contact with Sara?” 

Alex’s response was to get up and walk over to the cabinets. “Where’s the good stuff Lena bought?” 

Ruby was the next to arrive. Alex had wanted her to get back to a normal routine so she’d encouraged Ruby to continue playing soccer and to even try something new. The girl had opted to join the glee club and was even enjoying it. She still missed her mom though, and she was dealing with the whole being half alien thing, so it wasn’t uncommon for her to pull away, to sulk or to even get angry and act out. Alex had really stepped up and was a natural at the whole parenting thing. It helped that when she was at a loss or at her wits end she had her own mother to call. Lord knows she and Kara were huge pains in Eliza’s ass so she had some really good advice for Alex when she needed it. 

“That’s Lena.” Alex said as she glanced at the text message on her phone. “She needs help downstairs. I’ll be right back.” 

While Alex was gone Kara moved to sit beside Ruby. “I’m really glad you’re here today, Ruby.” 

Ruby did her best to smile at Kara but that smile faulted when Alex returned with Lena. 

Alex walked in carrying Andrew since Lena had a large wrapped box in her hands. She smiled brightly as she made her way towards Kara. 

“Is that for me?” Kara asked as she leapt to her feet with a huge grin and sparkling eyes. 

“No, it’s for J’onn.” Lena teased. “Is he here yet?” 

“Lena!” Kara pouted. 

Lena laughed. “Of course it’s for you.” Kara bounced on the balls of her feet as Lena set the box on the coffee table. “Happy Earth Birthday, love.” 

Kara looked at the brightly wrapped box with it’s shiny red and blue paper over the top of her glasses. “Hey! That’s not fair!” 

Alex laughed hard from where she sat beside Ruby. When Ruby looked up at her questioningly she said, “Lead laced wrapped paper. She can’t peek.” 

“Open it, Kara.” Lena said with a chuckle. 

Lifting the top off the box Kara let out a squeal of pure delight, her bright blue eyes welling with tears as she reached in and pulled the prettiest little orange kitten she’d ever seen. “I love it!” She squealed as she held the kitten to her cheek. “Lena! You got me a kitten!” 

“I know I did.” Lena replied with a bright cheerful laugh. 

Kara zoomed over to kiss her girlfriend before cuddling the tiny kitten once more. She was so happy she was floating. Pulling her legs up she floated while sitting cross legged as she looked the kitten over and kissed it’s little head. “Look at her! She’s the prettiest little kitten on Earth.” Then she squeaked once more with such pure joy. “Look at this! She has a little pattern in her fur that looks like a little lightning bolt!” 

“Please tell me you’re not going to name her after Barry.” Alex teased as she watched her sister’s joy. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alex.” Kara huffed at her sister. “She’s a girl. I’m not naming her after Barry.” Kara held the kitten up to her face so they were nose to tiny adorable little pink nose. Then she declared. “Her name is Streaky.” 

“Because that’s better than The Flash.” Alex laughed. 

Though her focus was on Kara and the sheer happiness her girlfriend was raidanting Lena was also well aware of the way Ruby was looking at her. When Kara and Alex went down to the car to get the kitten supplies Lena had bought to go with the kitten, Lena moved to sit beside Ruby. The girl could barely look at her. “Ruby.” She said gently. “Is there something wrong?” 

It was clear on Ruby’s face that she was struggling with whether or not to say anything. Finally she turned to look at Lena and said, “Why are you here?! I thought you were trying to help my mom! Shouldn’t you be trying to make her better?! She’s been gone so long! I thought you were some kind of genius! Why aren’t you making her better?!”

The force of Ruby’s anger caused Lena to gasp. “Ruby. I…”

“Ruby!” Alex said from the doorway. She set down the bags she’d been carrying and walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of the girl. “Ruby, that’s not fair.” She said firmly as she reached out to hold the girl’s chin in her hand. “We are all doing our best to help your mother, none more so than Lena.” She paused for a moment, letting go of the girl’s face to take both her hands in her own. “I know you’re hurting and scared and that you miss your mom something terrible, but it’s going to take time Ruby.”

“I just want my mom back.” Ruby said. “She’s missing so much.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” Alex said as she pulled the girl into a hug. “I know, and we’re doing everything we can. We just need you give us a little patience.” 

Alex took Ruby home after that. Kara walked over to Lena who’d been stiff and quiet since Ruby’s outburst. Reaching out Kara pulled Lena into her arms and hugged her. “She’s just scared, Lena. She loves you and she knows you love her. She felt safe to let off some steam at you because you make her feel cared about.” 

“Maybe she’s right.” Lena said softly. “Maybe I’m not doing enough. It’s been months, Kara, and we haven’t even started treating her yet.” 

“What was done to her took years, Lena.” Kara replied as she rubbed circles on Lena’s back. “You can’t expect yourself to undo that overnight.”

“What if I can’t do it at all, Kara?” Lena asked as she pulled back from Kara’s embrace to look into her eyes. 

Kara smiled that reassuring smile she knew always made Lena feel better. “You’re not the type to give up on the people you love, Lena. However long it takes. You will help Sam. I know it, Ruby knows, and deep down Sam knows it too.” 

“Always the one with the most faith in me, aren’t you?” Lena asked with a weak but real smile. 

“Always.” Kara promised before kissing her. When she pulled back she rested her forehead against Lena and smiled. “Lena.” 

“Hmm?” Lena replied. 

“I love you.” Kara said softly and then brightened. “Thank you for my kitten.” 

The next day Lena was sitting behind her desk reviewing a grant proposal when Jess opened the door to announce she had a visitor. She wasn’t expecting anyone so her curiosity was peaked. She told Jess to let them in and was even more surprise when Ruby walked in. “Ruby? Honey, is everything alright?” 

Ruby shook her head as she walked towards Lena’s desk. She was clearly trying to hold back tears as she spoke, “I’m really sorry about yesterday, Aunt Lena. I didn’t meant to yell at you. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” Lena said as she got up and walked around her desk to stand in front of Ruby. “I understand, and I forgive you. Everything feels pretty scary and shaky right now, doesn’t it?” Ruby nodded and Lena pulled her into a hug. “I know we keep saying this, and I know it feels like their just empty words to make you feel better, but believe me when I say their not. Ruby, things will get better, somehow, some way, we’ll make sure it gets better. I promise.” 

Lena held Ruby in her arms for a little while before guiding them over to the sofa to sit. “I know we’ve explained a lot to you about what’s going on, about how your mom is like Kara, and how Kara is Supergirl, but there’s a lot more for you and Sam to know.” She picked up the Supergirl pendant Ruby wore around her neck. “Do you know what this is?” 

“It’s Supergirl’s crest.” Ruby answered. “My Mom said that it means stronger together.” 

“That’s right.” Lena said with a nod. “This is the crest for Kara’s family on her father’s side. The House of El.” Lena explained as she grabbed a sheet of paper and a sharpie. She began to draw another Kryptonian symbol. “This is the crest for the House of Ze, and their motto is, Have Faith, Have Patience, Be Brave. This is the house Kara’s mother is from. Kara’s birth mother and your Mom’s birth mother were sisters. That means you and your mom are from the House of Ze.” She paused for a moment before going on. “I know those things are hard to do sometimes. It isn’t easy having faith in people when you’re use to going up against things on your own or just with your mom. It’s never easy to have patience, that’s something everyone struggles with. And sometimes when it feels like so much is going on it’s hard to be brave.” Pulling Ruby close Lena kissed the top of her head and smiled. “But do you know what makes doing all of that easier?” 

“Being stronger together.” Ruby said. 

“Smart girl.” Lena said with a nod. “I know what it’s like, Ruby. For a long time it was just me and my brother, and then for a long time it was just me.”

“But now you have Aunt Kara.” Ruby said brightly. 

“Yes, now I have Aunt Kara, and Andrew, and you and Alex, and all of our friends who have become our family.” Lena replied. “You have all of those people and me too, Ruby. Always.” 

Ruby hugged Lena tight. “Thank you.” 

Lena sighed softly as she hugged Ruby back. “Anytime.” She held the girl a little longer and then asked, “Is Alex waiting for you outside?” 

“No.” Ruby answered. “She doesn’t know I’m here.” 

Lena gave the girl a stern look. “You should have told her Ruby. I bet she’s worried. I’m going to let her know you’re with me and then take you home. Why don’t you go ask Jess for a snack? I’ll just be a few more minutes.” 

“Ok.” Ruby replied. She hugged Lena once more and then left the office. 

Seconds after Ruby left the office Kara landed on the balcony with a huge smile. “And you were worried about being a great mom.” 

“I just hope I said the right things.” Lena replied as she leaned against her desk. 

“You did.” Kara reassured and then pulled Lena into a hug. “You said what we all needed to hear.”


	13. Chapter 13

Lena loved the sound of her son’s laugh. It was her second favorite sound from him, the first being when he said mommy. She was also pretty found of the sound of Kara’s laugh as well. No matter how bad her day was hearing the two of them laugh and watching them play together, it always lifted Lena’s spirits. She watched with a warm loving smile as Kara pushed Andrew on the swings. It was nearly his first birthday and he amazed Lena everyday with how much he was learning, and how he was developing his own little personality. He was sweet and affectionate. When he sensed someone he loved was upset he would snuggle close and pat their arm or cheek. He was stubborn, determined, but even tempered. Kara teased her that he got most of those traits from her and she would huff at her girlfriend but she couldn’t say it wasn’t true. He also had most of her physical features too, with the exception of the shape of his face and the color of his eyes. They weren’t the same shade of blue as Kara’s, his were darker, but Lena liked to think he had her love’s eyes. 

“Kara.” Lena called out with a chuckle. “Not so high. Quit trying to give me a heart attack.” 

“Say we’re fine Mommy.” Kara said with a laugh as she slowed the swing anyway. “Tell her Drew, say, Mommy chill.” 

Andrew babbled something with the only clear word being mommy. 

“Kara Danvers stop teaching my son to talk back to his mother.” Lena teasingly scolded. 

The first thing that Kara noticed as she took Andrew out of the swing, he’d started doing the sign for drink so she was going to take him over to where Lena was standing by the stroller, was that the birds stopped singing. Then she noticed Streaky poke her head out of the stroller, the fur at her shoulders on end and her ears laid back, and she was growl hissing softly. Kara listened closely and sure enough she could pick up the faintest of hums. 

“Kara?” Lena questioned as she took in the look on Kara’s face as she handed her the baby. “What is it?” 

“I don’t know.” Kara said as she began searching the area. “Take him and go Lena. Now.” 

Lena nodded as she held her son close. She watched as Kara slipped away to change while reaching for the stroller handle. When the wind picked up out of nowhere the other parents in the park began calling out for their children. In an open patch of grass Lena could almost see the air ripple like heat coming off the sidewalk. She could hear the hum now too. She clung to Andrew as the wind blew against them, her long dark hair blowing into her face as she turned Andrew away from the worse of it. Then suddenly the wind stopped and when she looked up Supergirl was standing in front of her. 

There was a loud cracking sound and then a loud pop. In the open space of grass there now stood a large sphere of some kind. Lena and Supergirl watched as the sphere melted away, sucked into a small round disk where three figures stood. They both gasped as the figure in the middle locked eyes with them. Lena clutched Andrew closer while reaching out to grab hold of Supergirl’s cape. The pair was left speechless as the figure stepped off the disk and walked towards them. He smiled at them.

“Supergirl.” He greeted warmly. “Lena. It’s been awhile.” 

Kara’s mouth moved for a few moments before any sound actually came out. When it did it was with shock. “Mon-El?” 

He somehow looked a little older with a full beard and what looked to be a uniform of his own. The suit looked like battle armor with it’s black leather and plating. It wasn’t to far off from something Alex would wear. What caught Kara’s eye was the stitching, specifically the red stitching on Mon-El’s chest that looked like the outline of her symbol, the shield part without anything inside. 

“How?” Kara asked as she looked up to meet his gaze. 

“It’s a long story.” He said as the remaining figures walked over to join him. He looked past Kara at Lena and the child in her arms and his face softened. “Is that…” 

“My son.” Lena said sharply even a little unfairly. Mon-El wasn’t any more responsible for what his mother did than Lena was for Lillian, but she couldn’t help feeling a little defensive and a whole lot protective. In the months since Andrew’s birth Lena had thought about Mon-El, about his part in giving her this little miracle, she just never thought she would see Mon-El again or have to deal with sharing her son with him. 

The disk had turned into a small ball that one of the two put into his pocket. He held up his arm and tapped at what looked like a fitbit on his wrist. When he reached Mon-El’s side he said, “Mon-El, we do not have much time.” 

“Right.” Mon-El said with a nod. Tearing his gaze away from what he could see of the child in Lena’s arms, he looked at Kara and said, “Andrew’s in danger.”

Back at the DEO everyone’s head was spinning as they gawked at Mon-El. None of them thought they’d ever see him again. A few hoped they never would. As soon as everyone was gathered around the command table Lena, who’d give Andrew over to Vasquez, demanded to know what the hell Mon-El meant when he said Andrew was in danger.  
But then Winn cut in. “Where have you been? What happened to you?” 

Mon-El explained how his pod had been sucked into a wormhole and how he’d ended up in the future. The thirty-first century to be exact. He was about to explain the Legion when once again Winn spoke up. 

“Dude, how are you not dying right now?” Winn asked. 

“L-Corp.” Mon-El smiled at Lena before explaining. “They develop a cure from the vaccine used to cure Andrew’s Daxamite lead allergy.” 

This time it’s Kara who asks a question that derails the point of all this. “How long has it been for you?” 

“Nearly a decade.” Mon El answers. 

“Who are you friends?” Alex asks next while eyeing the pair standing on either side of Mon-El. 

Mon-El smiled and introduced Imra Ardeen, Saturn Girl, to everyone easily enough. Kara noticed the way he looked at her. It was the same way she looked at Lena. She smiled softly, feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. She hadn’t sent Mon-El to his death by trying to save his life. It seemed like it had all worked out for him, just as it had for her. Then she noticed the hesitation when Mon-El looked at the man with them. 

“This is Querl Dox.” Mon-El said simply, carefully. 

Querl spoke up then. “I believe Mon-El has some concerns regarding your reactions to who I am. Especially Supergirl’s.” 

“Why would I have an issue with you?” Kara asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“I am also known as Brainiac 5.” Querl said. “I am the biological descendant of Brainiac, and kin to Indigo.” 

Kara’s eyes went wide and sure enough she was about to react when Lena’s voice, firm and icy, demanding and full of authority cut in. “Can we please get to the part where my son is in danger?!” 

“Right.” Mon-El said with a nod. “Brainy.” 

Querl projected an image from his wrist device. A rather large male alien with gray skin and long jet black hair appeared over the command table. He wore what looked like leather biker pants, massive biker boots with spikes on them, an open leather vest, and chains wrapped around his wrists like bracelets and down his chest like a necklace. He had black tattoos around his red pupiless eyes and a long thin mustache that went down both sides of his mouth to his chin. 

“Argh! What is that?” Winn asked with a grimace. 

“It’s a Czarnian.” J’onn answered. “I thought they were extinct.” 

“They are.” Mon-El said. “And he’s the reason why.” 

“His name is Lobo.” Imra said. “He’s a bounty hunter.” 

“And he’s on his way here to collect his next bounty.” Mon-El said. He paused to look at Kara and Lena before continuing. “The Prince of Daxam.” 

Kara heard Lena inhale sharply and quickly reached for her hand. 

“Lobo is all brawn and very little brain.” Querl said. “He thought they wanted Mon-El.” 

“But I’m not the prince the surviving Daxamites are looking for.” Mon-El said. 

“Andrew.” Lena said, her heart racing painfully in her chest as she held Kara’s hand as tightly as she could. 

Mon-El nodded. “As far as they’re concerned I’m a traitor and dead to them.”

“Dru-El is considered their crown prince.” Irma said. 

Spoken in most Earth languages, especially English, there was no way to hear the distinction between the El in Mon-El and the El in Kara Zor-El. But Irma was saying the inflections correctly, so when she said Mon-El it sounded different than when she’d said Dru-El. Kara’s heart swelled as she looked at Irma, because the way she’d said it was Kryptonian. “Dru-El?” 

“Oh!” Irma said with wide eyes. “I’m sorry. Are you not calling him that yet?” 

Mon-El reached for Irma’s hand and smiled warmly, reassuringly at her. Then he turned back to Kara and Lena. “Lobo is almost impossible to take down, and his one rule is that he always completes his contacts. That’s why we’re here. To help you stop him.”

“How long do we have to figure out a plan?” Alex asked as she looked over to Kara and Lena. Since the moment they’d found the breeding tank Alex had felt protective of the baby it held, but now, now that her sister was hopelessly and completely in love with his mother, Andrew had become family. No one messed with her family. 

“Not as long as I wish we had.” Mon-El admitted. 

Suddenly there was a chorus of conversions. Weapons, tactics, traps, gases, brute strength, out smaring were all tossed around as the group tried to work out a plan. Across the table Kara caught Mon-El’s eyes and the two smiled at each other and slipped away. They walked out to the balcony for a moment alone. 

“I’m glad you're alright.” Kara told him softly. “Not knowing what happened to you… It was…” 

“I know.” Mon-El replied. “I’m sorry I put you through that.” He looked at her, looked into her eyes and smiled sadly. “I tried to come back. I spent weeks trying to find my way back.” 

“You did?” Kara asked with surprise. 

He nodded. “I did, until I stumbled into a museum of all places.” He chuckled softly at the raise of her eyebrow. “I know right. Me in a museum? But I was missing you and I knew that you were in the museum. Well, not you, things about you. Anyway, I went there and I saw for myself that coming back would be selfish. You have an amazing life ahead of you, Kara, one full of happiness despite the hardships.” Stepping away from the railing where he’d been leaning Mon-El turns to look back inside. His gaze falls on Lena. “She makes you happier than I ever could have.” Turning to look at Kara he said, “You helped make me a better man, Kara. I will always remember you, remember the love you showed me, the compassion you taught me to have. I will carry that with me always.” 

Kara had tears in her eyes but her smile was big and bright. “I hope you and Imra have all the same happiness, Mon-El.” 

Mon-El brighted at that. “You noticed.” 

“That you two are together? Yeah, I noticed.” Kara said with a nod. 

Mon-El turned to look at Imra who seemed to be in a thoughtful conversation with J’onn though neither were actually speaking aloud. “We’re more than just together, Kara. She’s my wife.” 

That surprised Kara but it was a good surprise. “I’m happy for you, Mon-El.” 

When they joined the others Lena looked at Kara with concern as she asked, “Is everything alright?” 

Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s temple. “Everything is fine.”

Lena smiled warmly at the kiss. “Did you get the closer you needed?” 

“I did.” The blonde nodded. 

It was pretty clear that an all out brawl with Lobo would be a disaster. One they wanted to avoid since the city was still picking up the pieces from Supergirl’s fights with Reign. There had to be a better way to do this. 

Alex groaned. “There has to be a way around this.” 

“It’s to bad we can’t just unmake Andy the prince.” Winn said. 

Kara shot him a look. “What?” 

Winn wasn’t sure what he’d said. “What what?” 

“That’s it!” Kara said as a lightbulb went off in her head. “The contract becomes void if there isn’t a prince for him to get.” 

Lena was all for whatever idea Kara was cooking up if it helped to protect her son. She had a knot deep down in her stomach that told her that even if they managed to stop this bounty hunter, the Daxamites would just keeping sending more until they got what they wanted. She had spent her childhood and young adulthood with a target on her back simply because she was a Luthor, and now her son would bare some of that burden as well. If the Daxamites continued to seek him out that would only make matters worse. She wanted Andrew’s life to be different than hers had been, she wanted it to be better. Thankfully Andrew had something she never had, a family who loved him, cared for him, and would do anything to keep him safe and happy. “What are you thinking, Kara?” 

“I think I have a way to keep him safe.” Kara answered. “But it’s going to be a lot to ask of you and Mon-El.” 

The pair turned to look at him and Mon-El easily said, “Anything. How can I help?” 

Winn announced a small, fast, really fast, craft breaking the atmosphere. When asked how Lobo would even be able to find Andrew, a single child on a planet of billions of people, Querl explained that Lobo had heightened senses and that he would be able to smell the Daxamite blood in Andrew even if it was diluted by human blood. Sure enough Winn reported that the craft was heading right to the DEO. 

Supergirl flew out to cut him off. She hovered in the air with her arms crossed over her chest right in his path. She was expecting a small personal spacecraft of some kind. What she saw coming at her caught her by surprise. 

“Whoa.” Lobo said as he eyed the obstacle in his path. “It’s a little girl Blue.” His red eyes looked her over from head to toe, lingering on certain curves. Lobo smirked. “So what are you supposed to be? Blue’s kid sister?” 

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara said firmly. “And I know why you’re here.” 

“Yeah?” Lobo replied as he leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the handlebars of his hog. “So? I got a contract little girl Blue, and the main man always finishes his contacts. I’m gonna find the kid and I’m gonna take it back to the people who’s payin’ me for it.” Sitting up he put his feet back down and revved his bike. “Now, you gonna be a good little girl and get out my way or is the main man gonna have’ta spank ya?” 

“You’re not getting anywhere near him.” Kara said as she dropped her hands to her side. “I won’t let you.” 

Lobo laughed a deep barking laugh. He laughed so hard he even slapped his thigh. “Oh that’s good. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” He wiped a tear away as he continued. “Like the main man could be stopped by a little girl in a short skirt and cape.” 

Kara clenched her fists. “We don’t have to fight.” She told him and was just about to explain why when Lobo flipped a switch on his bike and a small missile shot out towards her. Kara managed to catch the explosive and fly it upwards where it detonated safely before flying after Lobo. “Ok, so apparently we do have to fight.” 

Lena wasn’t going to cower or let Kara fight for her son on her own. She stood beside Alex on the balcony, watching, waiting, while Andrew was safe with J’onn, strapped into a car seat in the back of the Martian’s baby blue classic not quite a car car. If it came down to it J’onn would take the baby and run, but Lena had faith that it wouldn’t come to that. For now she stood there waiting with the others to see how the confrontation would go. “Do you hear something?” 

Alex cocked her head to the side and frowned. “Yeah, is that…” She blinked when she spotted it. “Is that a motorcycle?” She asked with an strange tone of voice that could only be likened to the sound of desire. “A space motorcycle? I want one! I call dibs!” 

Lena turned to look at her with a raised brow and a classic Lena Luthor one corner of her lips turned up smirk. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Alex huffed at her. “How did it take me so long to realize, I know. Shut up.” 

Lena simply held her hands up while trying not to snicker. 

Just before the motorcycle could crash into them Kara came zooming straight up from under it, sending it skyway and knocking Lobo out of the seat. Grabbing hold of his leather vest Kara began flying them down towards the street as fast as she could. For the briefest of moments she thought about how the city was going to get tired of her putting craters in the pavement, and wondered if the citizens would start blaming her for the high city taxes they had to pay to keep fixing them. When they hit the ground they hit hard enough that they went clear through to the sewers. Once they stopped Kara pulled back and punched Lobo as hard as she could in the face. 

“Ow!” Lobo completed as he pushed Supergirl off him. “Damn little girl Blue, you hit harder than big boy Blue.” Then he leered at her with a hungry smirk, and licked his top lip. “I think I’m in love.” 

“Sorry. I’m spoken for.” Kara replied as she flew at him again. Only this time he caught her, threw her up and out of the whole and back onto the street. Moments later he was emerging from the whole to land a few feet away. When he turned his back to grab a car, why did they always throw cars at her? Kara blasted him with heat vision. 

Lobo grunted as he dropped the car. “Hey! My back was turned! That’s playing dirty!” Reaching for a lamp post he pulled it from the ground and spun around, hitting Supergirl with it to make her stop. “Crazy femme.” Then he smirked at her. “I like playing dirty.” 

He’d hit her so hard it sent her flying twenty blocks away. Kara groaned, got to her feet and flew as fast as she could. When she got back she saw Mon-El and Brainiac 5 keeping Lobo busy. Kara flew into the fray right beside Mon-El. “Since when can you fly?” 

Mon-El smiled and held up his hand. “It’s the ring.” 

Kara looked at the ring and smiled while ducking a blow from Lobo. “Superman has one of those!” 

The fight continue to rumble below the DEO building with no signs of coming to an end so finally Lena turned to Imra. “Imra, if you wouldn’t mind, I think now would be a good time.” 

The young woman smiled and nodded at Lena. “Yes, of course Ms. Luthor.” 

Above them Imra put one hand to her temple while stretching the other out towards Lobo. Suddenly Lobo stopped moving. 

“Hey!” Lobo yelled and he struggled against an unseen force. “Hey now, that’s cheatin’! Usin’ a telepath is cheatin’!” 

“Not if it’s the only way to get you to listen.” Kara said as she grabbed hold of Lobo and flew him straight up. “Your contact is for the Prince of Daxam, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lobo replied. 

“Well there is no Prince of Daxam.” Kara told him. “Alex, play the video.” 

Behind the three women on the balacy a large screen came to life and a video began to play. In Alura’s chamber gathered around her hologram were Kara, Lena, Mon-El, Imra, J’onn, and Myr’nn. Alura held a burning candle, J’onn and Myr’nn were in their true forms, and Myr’nn was dressed as the high priest of Mars that he was. In his arms Mon-El held Andrew. 

“I Prince Mon-El of Daxam, son of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea, Heir to the throne of Daxam.” He said as he began walking towards the dias. “Renounce and reject this child as my own before the gods and before all of Daxam.” He placed Andrew on the dais before Alura feet. “He shall not lay claim to my inheritance, nor that of my father, nor his father. He is no child of mine, nor a child of Daxam, this I vow before our gods.” 

Mon-El turned his back on Andrew and then walked away, leaving the room. 

Kara wore a dress in a similar fashion to the one Alura’s hologram wore, one with the House of El crest imprinted over her heart. She walked over to the dais and picked Andrew up. She cuddled him in her arms and smiled down at his beautiful little face. “Little one, so brave and strong, abandoned and rejected by your father, lost and alone without a house to guide and protect you.” She smiles as he plays with the edge of her hair and brings him close to kiss his forehead. “I Kara Zor-El, Daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze Zor-El of Krypton take you as my own. Before Rao and the memory of my ancestors I open the doors to the House of El and welcome you as my son.” Holding out the hand she’d exposed to red sun energy Kara didn’t even flinch when Alex pierced it, causing it to bleed. She placed the drop of blood on Andrew’s parted lips. “With my blood and before those who bare witness I declare you a blood member of the House of El and give you the name Dru-El son of Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara pulled a data crystal with a copy of the video out of her boot and held it up for Lobo to take. “So, you see, there is no Prince to be had here, the child is a blood member of a Kryptonian house. Now, you have three choices. One, you take this to the Daxamites who hired you to show them the child is not their prince but my son. Two, Saturn Girl maintains her hold on you long enough for me to throw you into the sun where you can spend a millianna burning and regenerating.” 

“And three?” Lobo grumbled. 

Kara smiled widely as she shifted a little so Lobo could see Alex and Lena. “I let my son’s other mother and his aunt shoot you with really big guns. One of which will nullify your healing factor, while the other turns you into a large pile of gray goo.” 

“Alright, alright.” Lobo replied. “I know enough about intergalactic law to know this is legit. I use to be a cop ya know. Now let me go.” 

“Saturn Girl.” Kara said and then smirked as soon as Lobo twitched. He said let go so she did. 

Lobo fell like a stone until he whistled and his bike came zooming out of nowhere. He flew back up until he was level with Supergirl. “You’re a crazy femme but I like you little girl Blue. How about after I tell those lame ass Daxamites to shove it and take my fee anyway I come back here and show you a good time?” 

Kara heard the familiar reverb sound mere seconds before the energy blast hit Lobo, sending him and his bike flipping ass over end almost into the building on the other side of the street. When he was right side up again she moved so he could see where the shot had come from. Lena stood with Alex’s favorite alien gun trained on Lobo. “Like I said, Lobo, I’m spoken for.” 

Lobo just shook his head. “This whole damn planet is full of crazy femmes.” 

They tracked Lobo until they were sure he was out of the system. Once they were sure the danger had passed Mon-El was ready to head back. Lena thanked him and told him he didn’t have to stick to what he’d done, if he wanted to be in Andrew’s life he could. He told her his life was back in the thirty-first century with Imra and whatever their future held. He told her he trusted her and Kara to be good parents to their son. 

“Ready Brainy?” Mon-El asked after goodbyes were said. 

“Actually Mon-El, no I’m not.” Querl replied. Turning to Lena he said, “I believe I can be of some assistance to you, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena raised a quizzical eyebrow. “How so?” 

Querl smiled softly as he said, “I believe I can help with eradicating Reign.”


	14. Chapter 14

The part of Alex that was protector was throwing a massive hissy fit over this idea. The part of her that had spent the last several months watching a sad, lost, and lonely little girl pining for her mother was praying it worked. They had taken Sam out of the holding tank and laid her on the medical bed they’d moved into the room. They would keep her under the red sun lamps as a precaution, even after she woke up. If she woke up. They had no idea what this would do to Sam, what state she would be in afterwards. Alex sighed softly as she stood there watching Lena and Querl as they worked. Then her eyes flicked to the security camera. She knew that Kara was close by, watching the live feed from a safe distance since the room and hallway just outside the door were awash in red sun light. 

Alex knew that Kara had her reservations when it came to Querl Dox because he was a Brainiac. She had been willing to work with him in order to take down Lobo and protect Andrew, but trusting him to help in a fight was different than trusting him to separate Sam from Reign. 

Using the equations and formulas Lena had created Querl would act like an interface to implement what was explained to them as an antivirus program, or a kind of tech chemo. That was far more intimate than having him blast Lobo with his energy weapons. Alex was starting to wonder if Kara was on standby in case something went down with Reign or if she were waiting to see if something went down with Brainiac 5. 

“I appreciate your willingness to accept my offer of assistance, Ms. Luthor.” Querl said softly to the dark haired woman beside him. “This means a great deal to me.”

There was something in his voice akeen to reverence that Lena couldn’t quite understand. Turning to look at him she said, “You make it sound like some kind of honor.”

“It is.” The young man replied. He looked into her eyes for a moment before explaining, “Though I share Imra’s sentiments at having meet Supergirl, I am far more pleased at having met you.” 

“Me?” Lena replied with genuine surprise.

Querl nodded. “I too am a black sheep.” He explained. “Before you, the Luthors were villains, adversaries, and foes of the heroes we as the Legion uphold as our icons. But you change things, you showed the world and history that not all Luthors were like Lex and Lillian. Even when it must have felt like the most futile thing in the world, you persisted, and I find that far more heroic. I work everyday to show I am not the Braninics that came before me. I want to make up for what my ancestors did, I want to be good, I want to be a hero, but sometimes all people still see is the villain behind my name.” 

That was certainly something Lena could relate too. Sometimes making a name for herself while repairing the image of L-Corp felt as useless as pushing a boulder up the side of a mountain. It was nice to have the bit of hope Querl was offering that it wasn’t all for nothing. “You helped protect my son and you’re helping me save my friend. That makes you a hero in my book, Querl.” 

Querl smiled warmly. “That means a lot coming from you, Ms. Luthor.” 

Once they were ready Alex came over to monitor Sam’s medical readings while Lena maintained the other machines and readouts. 

“I will do my best to make this as painless as possible.” Querl reassured. “However, we are basically resequencing every strand of her DNA, removing and repairing the base building blocks of her genetic makeup.”

Lena and Alex nodded their understanding. Despite the best efforts and their deepish wishes, this was going to cause Sam pain.

“I have always found your coding work quite beautiful, Ms. Luthor.” Querl said as he connected himself to Lena’s computers and began uploading her programming. “But this is truly a work of art.” 

Kara brooded quietly in the monitoring room. Was he simply a fanboy or was he hitting on her girlfriend? She wished she could be closer, be in the room with them, but she couldn’t. The red sun lighting in the room was on full intensity and would nullify her powers quickly. If something went wrong they would decrease the power of the red sun lights to a level that would allow Kara to step in, and hopefully deal with the matter before the red sun light began affecting the yellow sun energy her cells kept stored up. Kara actually had some experience adjusting to the red sun lights these days. A snapped headboard and two finger splits had inspired Lena to reconfigure the lighting in her bedroom to mimic both red sunlight for when Kara’s powers needed to be toned down a little, and yellow for when Kara needed a bit of a charge. So they knew at what level to set the red sun light to if Kara needed to intervene. 

Kara watched Brainiac 5 put both of his hands about an inch above Sam’s body and then nearly jumped as she watched all ten of his fingers sprout into tentacle like conduits that implanted into Sam at various places along her torso, arms, legs, chest, the back of her neck, and her temples. She moved closer to the screen to see what was happening as a purple pulsing light began running from the cable leading from Lena’s computers to Brainiac 5, and then out through his fingers into Sam. 

Lena watched the progress on her screen and said, “This is going to take awhile.” 

“Sam’s stable.” Alex added. “For now.” 

Soon after the procedure started the pattern of lights in Brainiac 5’s fingers began to change. While some of the conduits continued to pulse purple light into Sam, some of them began pulsing red light towards Brainiac 5. Those red pulses then made their way down another cable connected to a large black hard drive. 

“What is that?” Kara asked into the microphone. “The black box? What is it?” 

Lena explained. “Querl is removing the Reign code from Sam and then repairing the damage removing it is leaving behind. It needs to be done quickly, instantly, so we’re moving the Reign coding to the device which can then be physically destroyed later, so we can concentrate on Sam’s needs first and foremost.” 

“And the code will only be in the hard drive?” Kara asked next. 

Lena nodded. “Querl and I made sure he was protected against it before we started.” 

“Good.” Kara replied as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest. The last thing they needed was a Brainiac with Reign programming. 

After more than an hour had passed Sam’s body began to twitch involuntarily. After three it began to spasm and jerk. Alex continue to report that Sam was stable, but that didn’t make it any less hard to watch. Kara didn’t like seeing the people she cared about in pain. J’onn tried to reassure them all that Sam was still deeply unconscious and was not registering the pain at all, but who's to say that once this was all over she wouldn’t remember it? Sam was going to need a lot of help and support after this and Kara promised Rao she would be there for her cousin. She would help Sam in the way she wished she could have helped her Aunt Astra. Of course that meant she needed her cousin to come out of this alive and well. Six hours in and Sam’s body was bowing and thrashing on the table. Kara stood with fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. 

“Nearly there.” Queral said, his voice strained, his body covered in sweat, his coloring changing from soft ivy or shamrock green to pale key lime kind of green. 

It took nine hours from start to finish. Querl’s knees buckled as soon as he’d detached himself from Sam and the computers, sending him crashing to the floor in a limp heap. Alex had him rushed to the medlab while she and Lena checked Sam over. Alex had been able to isolate Reign’s pattern from Sam’s on an EEG after pulling Sam’s medical records and spending many sleepless nights pouring over data. They would give Sam’s body time to recover and then bring her out of her unconscious state just enough for Alex to run the tests again. Any decisions after that would depend on what Alex found.

“Do you think it worked?” Winn asked as soon as Alex and Lena joined them around the command table. 

“I hope so.” Alex replied while she rubbed the back of her neck. For Ruby’s sake she hoped so. Alex had been preparing for the possibility that Ruby would need a more permanent guardian and was more then willing to be that guardian, but what she wanted most for the girl she’d grown to care so much about was for her to have her mother back. That wasn’t ever something Alex could have done for Kara, though there were times when she wished she could have, but she was hoping so badly that she could do it for Ruby. 

Everyone eyed the hard drive Lena placed on the table. Winn was about to ask what they were going to do with it when they picked up on the faintest of hums just before the device began to melt under Kara’s heat vision. When she stopped there was nothing left but a puddle of molten goo. Everyone stared at Kara and before J’onn or Alex could fuss at her for pretty much destroying the command table Winn piped in. 

“Lena and I were looking for a reason to build a new one.” Winn said brightly. “We have a lot of ideas.” 

They waited for what seemed like forever before Alex confirmed that to the best of her knowledge there was no sign of Reign. Of course they couldn’t be absolutely sure until they woke Sam up and once again waited. They slowly released her from the psychic coma J’onn had put Sam in, and then waited for her to come around on her own. When she did, Lena and Alex were with her. 

Sam jolted awake with a gasp as if starling awake from a nightmare. Her dark eyes darted around the room, it’s unfamilatry and starkness making the panic worse.  
“It’s alright, Sam.” Lena said gently as she tried to calm the woman. “It’s ok, you’re ok.” 

Sam focused on the familiar voice, seeking out it’s source. When she finally locked eyes on Lena she relaxed a little. Her voice was horse and it hurt to speak but she managed a rasped, “Le, na.” 

“I’m here.” Lena said gently. “It’s going to be alright.”

“Just take it easy, Sam.” Alex added in, finally drawing the other woman’s attention. “You’ve been unconscious for awhile, let’s get you settled and then we can deal with things.” 

Sam turned her head towards the second voice and the moment she saw Alex she asked, “Ru, by?” 

“Safe.” Alex reassured. “She’s been staying with me. She’s safe and sound, and really missing her mom.” Tears began to well in Sam’s eyes. Alex reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “I know, but it’s going to be ok Sam. Just relax, let us help.” 

They didn’t want to bombard Sam right away but they needed to ascertain whether or not she still had any of the Reign programming. When Sam described the way it had felt, she said it had been like she’d been encased in a cold dark crystal. She could watch what was happening but do nothing more than pound on the walls of that crystal. She would scream and shout and cry out, but be greeted with only silence and the nightmare before her. When asked how she felt now Sam took awhile before answering. “Scared.” She admitted. “But I don’t feel like there’s a monster lurking in the shadows anymore.” 

The first time Supergirl walks into the room Sam can’t even look at her. “It wasn’t you, Sam. It wasn’t your fault. It was Reign.” 

“I am Reign.” Sam replied with a shake of her head.

Kara reaches for Sam but Sam pulls away. “Reign was a weapon you were forced to carry against your will. She isn’t who you are, Sam.” 

“I almost killed you.” Sam said, her voice thick with the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“But you didn’t.” Kara tried to reassure. 

Sam pulled her legs up to her chest as if retreating into herself. “I killed Morgan Edge, those boys on the pier, those men…” She froze, her head snapped up and she looked over to where Lena was standing. “Oh god, Lena.”

“What?” Lena asked as she came closer. “What’s wrong Sam?” 

“Your mother.” Sam replied, her dark eyes wide. “Lena, I think… I think I might.. I think I might have killed your mother.” 

Lena honestly had no idea how to react to this. Lillian Luthor was a vile, evil woman, whose sole purpose in life was to kill everyone Lena loved most. Lena hated her. And yet, there was a small part of Lena, the part that had spent the better part of her life as Lillian’s daughter who clung to a child’s love for their parent, wither the parent was a good one or not. “What happened Sam?”

Sam had to think for a moment. So many of her memories as Reign felt unreal, like scenes from a movie she’d been forced to watch. “I went looking for her and found her in an underground bunker, in Metropolis, under a barber shop. I killed the men she had with her. I had her cornered, she was injured, I was about to… about to…” She paused, her hands flying up to cover her eyes. When she finally looked up at them tears ran down her cheeks. “I heard Supergirl call my name. I flew straight up. I could hear rubble falling behind me. I heard her scream.” 

Kara reached for Lena’s hand and held it reassuringly. “We’ll send someone to check it out.” 

Lena nodded at Kara while speaking to Sam. “I’m sure she survived, Sam. We could face the end of the world and the only things to survive would be cockroaches and my mother.”  
Kara spent as much time as she could with Sam. She reassured Sam that the team that came back from Metropolis hadn’t found Lillian’s body so it was a safe bet that she escaped and was out there somewhere fuming and brooding and plotting against them. “It’s alright Sam, you didn’t kill Lena’s mother.”

“Lena would have never forgiven herself.” Sam said softly. “If she thought she’d somehow sent that monster, sent me, after Lillian no matter how much she hates her. Even if it were indirectly, she would have blamed herself. ” 

It was a glimmer of the old Sam. She was more concerned with what it would have meant to Lena, not herself. 

Kara told Sam they were family. “Our mothers were sisters, twins actually, which were ultra rare on Krypton. They were truly special. My mother’s name was Alura and yours was Astra.” Kara sighed softly. “If she’d been allowed to she would have loved you so much.” 

It was important to Kara that Sam know the Astra she knew most of her life not the woman she was at the end, the woman Non had turned her into. Plus, they didn’t want to overwhelm her. She was already having a hard time dealing with what she’d done as Reign, they didn’t want to add to that the fact that her parents had once been the villains too.  
They all knew this would be hard on Sam, that she would need time to heal, to recover and deal with what happened to her. What they didn’t expect was for her to flat out refuse to see Ruby. “I was going to hurt her! I was going to kill her!” 

“No Sam.” Kara said firmly as she watched Sam pace the room. “You saved her! You broke free of Reign’s control to save Ruby.” 

But Sam flat out refused to see her daughter. Even after they made the hard choice to take her back to the fortress. They needed to make sure the Reign programming was gone before the Legion went back to their time. Sam told them that Reign had come out after she’d gone to the fortress the first time. The hologram of the dark priestess raged when she realized Reign was no more. The fortress shook and came down around them. Once they were clear of it they watched as the fortress sank into the ground. Kara watched as Sam walked over to where it once was and retrieved the dark crystal that had created it. She used her strength to dystory it, and then when they returned Sam retreated to the windowless red sun room she’d been staying in since that night. The night she nearly killed her daughter. 

“I don’t know how to help her.” Kara said softly as she dropped her head. 

“You’ll figure it out.” Mon-El reassured. “Trust me on that.” 

Kara looked up and he was smiling at her. She returned that warm smile. 

“It’s time for us to go.” He said to them. “Sam had been restored, Reign had been defeated, and Andrew’s safe from my people.” 

“Thank you.” Kara said. “For everything.” 

Mon-El smiled, then he turned to Lena. 

“You don’t have to stick to what you did.” Lena told him yet again. “You’re welcome to be apart of his life.” 

“His life is here with you and Kara.” Mon-El said softly. Though there was pain in his eyes, there was also conviction. “Mine is in the thirty-first with Imra and whatever future awaits us.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring like the one he wore. “I would like to ask one favor of you, Lena.” He looked at the gold ring with the L and shooting star on it. “When he’s old enough, when you think he’s ready for it, give this to our son.” 

Lena accepted the ring and nodded. “I will, Mon-El, I promise.” 

Kara stepped up to stand beside Lena. “I’ll take care of him, Mon-El.” 

“I know you will.” Mon-El replied. “He’s in good hands.” 

Mon-El stepped onto the disk beside Imra, taking her hand. She reached up to cup his face and press her forehead to his. 

“Querl.” Kara said as she stepped up to Brainiac 5. She held out her hand and smiled warmly at him. “Thank you. You not only helped save Andrew but Sam as well. You’re alright in my books.” 

Querl smiled a huge smile. “You are welcome Kara Zor-El.”

They returned to Lena’s penthouse that night and cuddled on the sofa with Andrew. It felt like the first time in weeks since they’d last been together like this. Reign, Lobo, the Legion, it had all been so overwhelming and piled on one thing after another. They hadn’t really had time to just sit down, take a breath, and process everything that had happened. 

“Do you know why I used Daniel as his middle name rather than just using Danvers?” Lena asked as she watched Kara play with Andrew. The two of them were tucked under a throw while Andrew stood on Kara’s thighs, his little hands held in Kara’s. When Kara turned to look at her she smiled and said, “Because a part of me always hoped to add Danvers as a second surname.” 

That got the brightest smile from Kara. Leaning over she captured Lena’s lips in a loving kiss. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against Lena’s. “I love him as my own, Lena. I have loved him since the moment I discovered he was yours, because I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lena replied happily. 

Alex marched into Sam’s room holding her cellphone in her hand. Kara could treat Sam with kid gloves all she wanted but that wasn’t Alex’s style. Moving a chair over so she could sit in front of the woman sitting on the bed Alex held out the cellphone and said, “Take this and say hello.” 

Sam blinked. She stared at Alex and the phone with a mix of confusion and fear. “Alex?” 

“Take the damn phone, Sam.” Alex ordered. “And say hello.” 

Reaching out a shaking hand Sam did as Alex ordered. Bringing the phone to her ear she whispered, “Hello?” 

“Mommy!” 

Sam’s heart stopped and her eyes were instantly filled with tears. “Ruby.” 

“You’re awake!” Ruby said excitedly, her voice laced with happiness and relief. “She did it! Aunt Lena did it! She saved you!” There was a sobbing laugh and then Ruby said, “Mommy, I miss you! When can I see you?” 

“Oh Rubes.” Sam sighed as she dissolved into a puddle of emotion. 

Alex moved from the chair to sit beside Sam on the bed. She put her arm around the other woman and drew her into her side. She didn’t say anything, she simply offered Sam some of her strength and some comfort. 

“Ruby, honey, I don’t know…” Sam began to say. 

“Please Mom.” Ruby begged. “I miss you.” 

Sam covered her mouth to hold in a sob. When she was sure she could speak again she said, “I miss you too, baby.” 

“Alex said you were afraid.” Ruby said. “It’s ok to be afraid. It’s been really scary lately. But I can be brave for both of us, Mom. I have faith in you, and I can be brave. I’m still not very good at having patience though, cause I just really really need to see you even though I know you’re still trying to get better.” 

Hearing her daughter’s voice, hearing Ruby practically begging to see her, how was Sam supposed to ignore that? Sam’s heart twisted painfully in her chest with mixed emotions. She was still so afraid of hurting Ruby, but every part of her longed to hold her little girl in her arms again. 

“Mom please.” Ruby said softly. 

Sam had to swallow another sob. “Alright Ruby. Tomorrow, when Supergirl is here, you can come see me.” 

“I can’t wait!” Ruby replied. “I’m gonna call Aunt Kara now and tell her! I love you Mom! I miss you! I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

When Sam handed the phone back to Alex she turned to glare at the woman who’d been holding her. “That wasn’t fair.” 

“Nope.” Alex admitted as she slipped her phone into her pocket. “It wasn’t, but you were being stubborn. You need Ruby as much as she needs you. You can find other ways to punish yourself that doesn’t involve that kid, because she’s an incredible kid and I for one would do anything to see her happy.” 

Sam blinked. She looked at Alex for a long time as she thought about how this woman who’d just started to become a friend, had stepped up to take care of her daughter. Alex had taken Ruby in, cared for her, was there for her, and maybe even loved her when Sam couldn’t. Sam blinked again. “Thank you.” 

Alex smiled, she even blushed a little under Sam’s glare. “Ruby’s pretty amazing. She’s smart and strong and she gets that from you. You’re going to get through this, Sam.” 

If only Sam could believe that.


	15. Chapter 15

Perhaps taste testing a dozen different flavors of cake for a one year old’s birthday party was a little bit of an overkill since that one year old wouldn’t even remember the party, but Lena wanted to make every one of Andrew’s birthdays special. She didn’t want him to suffer through cold quiet dinners or parties that were more about investors and stockholders than birthdays. Andrew’s life would be full of light and warmth and love from the very start. He wouldn’t have to wait until he was grown to find that, not like she had. 

Jess had just dropped off three trays of sample cakes, each tray had twelve slices, two of the trays were for Kara. Who was she kidding? She would take a small bite form each and Kara would end up with all the cake. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she thought about the pure joy she was about to give her girlfriend. Turning her attention back to the spread sheets she was looking over she began making some corrections. When she heard her office door open she assumed it was Jess since Kara wasn’t due for another half hour. 

“Jess, can you get me copies of the budgets for the last five years for CatCo Magazine.” Lena asked without looking up. “And a list of all CatCo Media’s current television affiliates.” 

“I’m afraid there was an issue and your assistant has stepped away from her desk, dear.” Lillian said as she closed the door behind her. 

Lena’s heart stopped as she looked up to find her mother walking towards her. It was only her Luthor upbringing that kept her from openly reacting to not only Lillian’s sudden presence but by the fact that she was using a cane. Lena hated it but seeing Lillian using the cane, knowing that she’d been hurt bad enough to need to use one, hurt her. No child likes to see their parent hurt, and it was jarring to see them as less than the invincible image they held of them. Lena stood as Lillian reached her desk. “Mother.” She greeted coldly. “I see the rumors of your demise have been greatly exaggerated.” 

Lillian smiled. “Sorry to disappoint you dear. Perhaps next time you shouldn’t send a second rate monster after me.” 

There was the slightest twitch to Lena’s eyes but that was all the reaction Lillian would get from her. “What do you want, Mother?” 

“Why I’ve come to meet my grandson of course.” Lillian said with a sickening smile. 

Lena’s hands balled into fists which she rested on the top of her desk as she leaned towards Lillian. “My son is nothing to you.” Her voice was a low growl as she looked into Lillian’s eyes. “I didn’t send Reign after you intentionally, Mother.”

Lillian frowned. “Disappointing.” 

“But if you come near my son it won’t be an alien you’ll need to worry about.” Lena growled. “I will kill you myself and just to make it all the more sweet, I’ll use one of Lex’s weapons to do it.” 

There was a fire in Lena’s eyes that made Lillian smiled. “There it is, there’s that Luthor spark, perhaps there’s hope for you after all. I just wish you would put that passion to better use. How could you Lena? How could you let that thing…” 

“My son is not a thing!” Lena said heatedly. “He is one of the two best things to ever happen to me.” Lena smiled a smile that was very reminiscent of Lillian’s. “Since you seem to be so interested in my life at the moment, Mother, you should probably know that I’m dating Kara Danvers.” 

“Lena.” Lillian hissed. 

“Problem Mother?” Lena asked, sneering at the older woman. “Is it because Kara’s a woman?” Lillian was about to say something but Lena cut her off. “Or is your issue with the fact that Kara’s Supergirl?” 

“You know?” Lillian asked. “She told you?” 

“She did.” Lena said with a nod. “But I’d known for some time before that. Seriously Mother, I am a genius after all. I was smart enough to work out that the woman I was falling in love with was Supergirl, I’m also smart enough to know you didn’t come out of whatever rock you were hiding under just to taunt me over my half alien son.” 

Lillian stood there, stone still and fuming for several seconds before she said, “You’re right, Lena. I’m not here about your son. I’m here about mine.” 

It felt like a gut punch still, Lillian always choosing Lex above all else, but it didn’t hurt as much as it use too. “What about Lex?” 

“The Kryptonian is killing him.” Lillian told her. 

“Lex is in prison, Mother.” Lena said with a roll of her eyes. “How is Superman killing him?” 

“He has cancer caused by kryptonite poisoning.” Lillian replied. 

Lena stared at her mother for a long moments and then sank slowly into her chair. 

Kara had heard the change in Lena’s heart rate and cut her interview short so she could get to her. Landing on the balcony outside of Lena’s L-Corp office her blood ran cold at the sight of Lillian Luthor despite knowing she was there because she’d heard her voice as she’d flown to Lena’s side. Pushing open the glass door she locked eyes with Lena’s adoptive mother while speaking to her girlfriend. “Lena?” 

“It’s alright Kara.” Lena reassured. “Mother was just bringing me some news about Lex.” Feeling Kara stand beside her gave Lena the extra bit of strength she needed to stand and face her mother. “I’ll help Lex, Mother. Under one condition.” 

“You would really put a condition on your brother's life?” Lillian demanded. 

“Absolutely.” Lena answered. “Because I know mine means little to nothing to either of you. I will help Lex if you turn yourself in.” Lena looked into her mother’s eyes, her fists once again pressing into the desktop as she leaned towards her. “Your freedom, and mine from both of you, for his life.” 

Lillian sneered at her daughter. “You don’t have it in you to let your brother suffer and die.” 

“Lex brought it on himself.” Lena answered as she once again took her seat. This time however she didn’t sit there like a stunned little sister who’d just heard her brother was sick and dying. She sat there, spine straight, legs crossed, like a queen upon her throne. She smirked as she rested her hands on the armrest of her chair at looked at her mother. Not only was she a queen on her throne she even had her own white knight standing behind her. The sight of them, Lena in her white chair and Supergirl standing just slightly behind it and to Lena’s right was something powerful to behold, even to Lillian Luthor. 

“You claim you’re better than me or Lex.” Lillian hissed. “And yet here you are holding his life hostage.” 

Lena remained cold and stone faced as she said, “What’s your choice, Mother?” 

“You know this won’t end CADMUS.” Lillian replied as she looked between Lena and Supergirl. “As long as the Earth is polluted with aliens CADMUS will continue trying to ride it of them.” 

“Right now, Mother, the only aliens I’m concerned with are the ones in my family.” Lena said, her jade eyes flicking up to Supergirl before returning to her mother. 

Lena was honestly surprised. She hadn’t actually thought Lillian would do it. She was hit with a wave of relief knowing that the threat Lillian posed was at least tempered, but she also felt a wave of guilt for using Lillian’s love for her son against her. But that guilt is what set Lena apart from Lillian. Lillian would have used Andrew against Lena to get what she wanted without a second thought, without a morsel of guilt or remorse. The fact that Lena felt bad for what she’d done was evidence that she was in fact a better person. The fact that it worked was evidence that she was the better Luthor. 

“Are they gone?” Lena asked, her voice steady and a little distant as she sorted through the tide of emotion she felt. 

Kara listened and nodded. “The DEO’s SUV just pulled away from the curb.” 

Instantly Lena’s body language relaxed and she began to laugh.

Kara stared at her girlfriend with wide concerned eyes. “Lena? Lena, are you ok?” She went to her, putting her arms around her as Lena continued to laugh. “Lena, sweetie, I’m sure Lex will be fine. We’ll figure something out.” 

“Lex is fine.” Lena said as she reigned in her laughter and took a few breaths to calm herself as she gently pushed out of Kara’s concerned embrace. “Or at least he will be. He really is sick but he doesn’t have cancer.” 

“Wait, what?” Kara asked. She was really confused. As soon as she’d picked up on the change in Lena’s heart rate she’d zeroed in on the conversation she was having to see what was going on. “Lena, I heard what Lillian said. Lex…” 

“Exposed himself to heavy amounts of kryptonite over the years which is why it was so easy to synthesize possible effects that would have on him.” Lena explained. She took in the look on Kara’s face and sighed softly. “Let me explain.” Taking her girlfriend’s hand Lena led her to the sofa and sat beside her. “As much as I trust Alex, J’onn and the DEO, I knew that the only way to capture a Luthor was to be a Luthor. I had to draw my mother out and the only way I was going to do that was to use Lex.” 

“So this was all a set up?” Kara asked. 

“I didn’t know when she would show up or even if she would, but yes, I helped give her a reason to seek me out.” Lena answered. “I’m actually kind of touched that she thought I was the one who’d be capable of helping Lex.” She frowned a little, “I’m actually having a lot of mixed emotions right now.” 

“You and me both.” Kara said as she blew out a breath. 

Panic filled Lena’s chest. Lena was always leery about giving into her darker thoughts, about acting like in Luthor in any way, because she was afraid of losing Kara. To be honest she was afraid of losing herself as well. But Lillian was a threat to her, her son, Kara, to Lena’s very happiness, and she needed to neutralize that threat. She’d also wanted to handle it herself because deep down she didn’t want anything to happen to Lillian, not the way it had to Morgan Edge. Despite everything they’d done to her, to the world, to the people she cared about, Lena didn’t want Lillian or Lex dead. Looking into Kara’s eyes Lena tried to see if her worst fears were about to come true. Had being this kind of Luthor driven something bad between them? “Oh?” 

“To be honest seeing you flirt with the dark side is a little scary.” Kara admitted. She could see the panic in Lena’s eyes and quickly added. “But not in a bad scary kind of way.” 

Lena blinked. “Not in a bad scary kind of what?” 

“No, it’s more of a, well,” Kara blushed. “It was, well, it was actually kind of hot.” 

Shock hit Lena and then she began laughing again as relief washed over her. “Well, Supergirl, perhaps we should explore those feelings.” Lena bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow in just the way she knew drove Kara crazy. “But first I think you might want to change. It would be rather scandalous if Jess returned to find me with my hands under Supergirl’s skirt instead of Kara Danver’s.” 

Kara swallowed and nodded her head. 

No sooner had Supergirl taken flight from her balcony a popup window appeared on Lena’s secure laptop. The background image was the white knight piece from chess. The message simply read, ‘Secured, and outta ya hair.’ Lena nodded once and deleted the message. Moments later her office door swung open and Jess came in scanning the room like a hound looking for danger. “Is everything alright, Ms. Luthor?” 

Lena blinked and held back another laugh. “Yes Jess, everything’s fine. Are you alright?” 

Jess scanned the room again before looking at Lena and relaxing a little. “Yes, I’m fine. I just stepped away from my desk for a moment and wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything.” 

Poor Jess. If she knew Lillian had slipped past her the poor girl’s guilt complexe would never go away. Lena smiled at her. “Just wanting on Kara for the cake tasting. If you’ll let me know when…” 

“I’m here!” Kara said excitedly. “Did someone say cake?” 

Lena bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend and then looked at Jess and said, “Why don’t you take an early and long lunch today, Jess.” 

“Of course Ms. Luthor.” Jess said with a nod and then quickly ducked out of the office, closing the door behind her. 

Sam wanted to know more, she wanted to know why her, why was she made into a weapon. She wanted to try and understand why she woke up from nightmares that were actually memories of the things she’d done, and why she was now afiard to hug her daughter or look her friends in the eye. But Kara wouldn’t tell her anything while she continued to hide in the basement of the DEO. She finally agreed to go home but refused to be alone with Ruby. Alex had been staying at the house so Ruby would have a sense of familiarity and stability while her little world was all topsy turvy, so Sam made Alex promise to continue staying with them. 

As promised Kara had come over and she’d brought a data crystal and a small device that would protect the images it held. Non was handsome in a brooding kind of way, and even in the holographic image of him he looked like he could be charming. Sam could see how her mother would have found him attractive. Non was Houseless and raised in the Military Guild, a soldier whose only role in life was to serve his General, his people, and his planet. And he was good at it, because it didn’t take long for him to raise in the ranks and find himself serving directly under a young, respected, brilliant General. 

Her mother had been an intelligent and brave woman who had been the pride of the Military guild until she started clashing with those who agreed to support the Science guilds efforts to hide the truth about Kprton from the rest of their people. At first Astra fought to have the guilds change the way things were done, to save the planet the right way. She debated the leaders with the very values her House stood for. She had the patience to understand it would take time and hard work to save their dying would, faith in her people that they could handle the changes it would take, and she was brave enough to stand up to men like Jor-El who wanted to abandon the planet all together, Ro-Zan who believed the problem would just go away if he ignored it, and even General Zod who was her commanding officer as head of the Military guild who honestly just wanted to watch the planet burn. 

Then her father convinced her mother that she was dead, that she had been born too early because of the environmental changes tearing their world apart and just wasn’t strong enough to make it through the night. He convinced her that talking would do nothing, that only action would solve their problems. What must have that been like for Astra? To have those around her, those she loved even, dismiss the thing she blamed her grief on? Kara said their mothers had been so close and that at the end when they’d been ripped apart, neither had ever fully recovered from it. 

“She believed that we were all responsible for our own choices.” Kara said softly. “She wouldn’t want me blaming Non for the choices she made but I can’t help it.” 

Responsibly. Sam couldn’t shake what Kara had said. Reign hurt and terrorized people, and yes, Sam understood that she and Reign weren’t the same, but that didn’t negate the way she felt. Sam still felt the guilt just as strongly. Kara believed that had she been given the chance Astra could have been redeemed, that there had still been good in her. She’d also said that Sam was proof of that, that Sam was the best part of Astra living on. 

“Hey Alex.” Sam said softly as she stood near the table covered in ten different flavors of cupcakes. Sam watched as Ruby played with Andrew and it struck her yet again just how long she’d been away which only made her decision hurt more. 

“Yeah?” Alex replied as she peeled the wrapper off a vanilla bean cupcake with raspberry filling and lemon buttercream frosting. 

“I need to ask a favor.” Sam said as she turned to look at Alex. “And I need you not to argue with me about it.” 

Alex put the cupcake down to give Sam her full attention. There was something in the other woman’s voice that didn’t sit well in her gut. “What’s up Sam?” 

Sam smiled sadly but there was a new found strength in her eyes as she said, “I need you to look after Ruby for me.” 

“Sam.” Alex said simply. She suddenly had a bad feeling about where this was going. 

“I have too, Alex.” Sam said softly. “She needs me to be the best mom I can be for her and right now I can’t be that. I’m not leaving for good, I would never do that to her, but I need time. I need to figure this all out, to figure me out.” 

“No one’s going to like this.” Alex told her. 

“I know.” Sam nodded. 

Alex sighed a deep, heavy sigh, and then nodded. “Ok.” 

Sam blinked in surprise. “Ok? Really?” 

“I’ve been there.” Alex explained with a shrug of her shoulders. “It hasn’t always been easy being Kara’s sister. For a while I’d completely lost who Alex Danvers was, so I understand needing to find yourself again.” 

Sam couldn’t hide her shock, her surprise, or her gratitude. She hugged Alex carefully and said, “Thank you.” 

Ruby was less than thrilled with her mother taking off. Sam did her best to explain why and she promised she wouldn’t be gone longer than she had to be. She swore she would call and send her postcards, and that she would be back. Lena was understanding, she knew what it felt like to seek out redemption while finding where you belonged in the world. Kara pouted a lot, but in the end she hugged her cousin and wished her a good journey. 

It was about a week after Sam left that they picked up the first report. 

Oregon. 

“She just sort of came out of nowhere.” The woman said in the online article about a car accident on a winding mountain road. “She ripped the smashed up doors right off their hinges and flung ‘em about thirty feet away. She pulled out the man and his two kids and once they were safe even went back for the puppy they’d just gotten. She was almost clear of the wreck when the car exploded. We thought she was hurt bad but then she just stood up, walked over to us, opened her leather jacket and handed the little boy his puppy. By the time the cops and rescue trucks got there she was gone.” 

California. 

“The mudslide came out of nowhere.” The young woman said into the camera. “If it weren’t for that woman, we would have been swept away.”  
The young man standing beside her put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close as he said, “It felt like our car was flying and then suddenly we were in a parking lot out of the slide zone. I guess the person we saw could have been a woman.” 

“It was a woman.” The young woman insisted. “She had a hoodie on but I could see long dark hair when she turned to look at us. I swear all I did was blink and she was gone.”  
Gotham City. 

“Couple of stupid kids wanting to make Youtube videos in an abandoned building.” The gruff middle aged man said as a news ticker ran under his face listing stock numbers and sports scores. “We had no idea they were in there when we set off the demolition explosives. Wouldn’t have known if this dame hadn’t come flying out of the dust and debris holdin’ ‘em like kittens by the scruff of their necks, one in each hand.” He took off his hard hat and ran a faded blue bandana over his thinning hair. “Flew, a good six feet off the ground, just like that big blue boyscout in Metropolis or the hot blonde in the school girl skirt in National City.” 

Lena’s eyes narrowed at the tv. “What did you just say about you?”

Kara chuckled but stopped when the news showed a video clip that one of the rescued teens had posted. The figure was tall, slender, with long dark hair steaming out from under a hood that concealed her face. She had on a pair of old jeans, and what looked like a long sweater with a hood and thumb hole sleeves over a t-shirt, and a faux leather jacket. It was clear to them that it was Sam. 

Alex, who’d been playing cars with Andrew at the coffee table, gasped when a new face filled the screen. 

The tag under the woman’s face read, ‘Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer GCPD Major Crimes Unit.’ “Gotham doesn’t have a Super.” She told the reporter. “We’re not a Super kind of city. Besides, ‘He’ wouldn’t like it.”

“Alex, you ok?” Kara asked her sister. 

Alex nodded after a moment of thought and then smiled at her sister. “Yeah, I’m ok.” 

Kara returned the smile knowing that her sister was being honest with her. She was ok. 

Ontario. 

“Police will not confirm that it was a woman who stopped the out of control commuter train on Saturday evening.” The article said. “But several passengers insist that it had been a dark haired woman who’d been on the train with them. One witness, Lisa Porter 87, even calmed, “She seemed a little sad, a little lost, but when she smiled at me it seemed hopeful.” 

In Vancouver Sam put herself between an obsessed fan who’d tried to shoot a tv actress he’d been stalking. In Opal City she rescued a ship caught in a sudden storm. In Midway she stopped a gang of thugs who thought it was a good idea to rob people at a Hawk’s game. And in Central City she sat on the ledge of a building talking to a teenage girl who’d been bullied at school and just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Kara, Lena, Winn, and Ruby were talking trash on Kara’s sofa as they played Mario Kart while Alex watched from the kitchen island with amusement. She was quietly trying to decide which of the four was the biggest kid in that moment and she was leaning heavily towards Lena who was trying to bump Winn’s control with her foot. She laughed softly at the toddler in her lap and said, “Andy, your mom cheats on game night. Keep that in mind.” 

The sudden knock on the door didn’t even register with the gamers so Alex stood up, settled Andrew on her hip, and went to answer the door. She was expecting James loaded down with ice cream and pie because someone had mentioned pie and now all they could all think about was pie. But when she pulled open the door it wasn’t James standing there. Alex blinked in surprise. 

“Hi.” Sam said softly. 

“Hi.” Alex replied, a huge smile forming on her lips. They shared a knowing look and Alex nodded her approval before jerking her head as she stepped aside, inviting Sam in. “Hey Rubes, I think it’s for you.” 

Ruby looked up and squealed. “Mommy!” 

Sam’s heart lurched. She dropped the beat up old backpack she’d been carrying around from her shoulder and opened her arms just as Ruby launched into them. “Hi baby. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Ruby said as she clung to her mother. After a few moments of just holding on Ruby looked up into Sam’s eyes and asked, “Are you, are you home?”

Sam nodded as tears welled in her eyes and she smiled a bright smile. “I’m home, Ruby.” 

Kara smiled as she walked over to Sam. Once Sam had let go of Ruby, Kara hugged the taller woman. “I’m proud of you, Sam.” 

“Thank you.” Sam replied. “That means a lot coming from you, cousin.” 

Kara beamed.

Grabbing her mother’s hand Ruby pulled Sam towards the sofa. “You’re just in time for game night! You can have my controller.” 

Sam laughed and shook her head as she reached for Lena to hug her. “Not a chance, Rubes. Aunt Lena cheats at Mario Kart.”

Lena hugged her friend tightly and whispered, “Welcome home.” Before playfully pushing her away and huffing. “I do not!” 

The whole room replied, “Yes you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's look was inspired by art done from plastic-pipes over on Tumblr. The redesigns of Reign's look are amazing. My poor descriptions don't do them justice, but I wanted to be upfront about where I got the idea.


	16. Chapter 16

It was strange to think about where her life was now compared to a year and half ago. Had it really only been a year and half since Kara had invited Lena over to confirm to the brunette that she was in fact Supergirl? So much had happened since that moment that it felt far longer. 

They’d discovered a baby in a pod that turned out to be Lena’s. A baby that Kara would fall in love with as deeply as she loved his mother. She would finally give voice to her feelings for Lena, and Lena would finally tell her she felt the same. Those events started a whole new course for Kara’s life. One that she hadn’t imagined for herself, but now couldn’t imagine having not taken. Kara firmly believed that everything that happened in her life happened to led her to Lena. Not that she would ever admit that outloud. Alex would just laugh at her. 

Andrew was such an amazing addition to Kara’s life. If Lena was her sun than Andrew was a ray of light that filled Kara with such warmth and happiness. One of her favorite things was to come home and find Lena asleep in her huge bed with Andrew on her chest. Kara would join them, snuggling into Lena’s side, her arm draping around them protectively, her little family. 

Kara had come to Earth the last daughter of Krypton, alone, lost, grieving and afraid. Kal El had grown up and didn’t need her when she arrived. He’d left her with strangers. She hadn’t understood it then, and for a long time afterwards, but she did now. He’d wanted her to have a family. Holding Andrew now, rocking him as he fell asleep, feeling his little fist balled into her shirt, and his breath warm against her neck, it made Kara wish she’d let Eliza get a little closer when she was younger. Loving Lena’s son as her own had made her realize just how much Eliza loved her. 

She wasn’t as alone as she’d once felt. She and Kal weren’t even the last of their kind anymore. Now there were Sam and Ruby, two more Kryptonians, but more important two more members of her family. Kara grieved for the life she and Sam missed out on having together, the one their mothers had wished for them, but she didn’t dwell on that. She focused on what she and Sam were building now. Kara had always had the mindset of being the older cousin when it came to Kal, even though their physical ages no longer reflected that. With Sam she suddenly found herself the younger cousin which was strange but fun. Being the kid cousin and the baby sister was becoming a blast for Kara as she watched something spark between Sam and Alex. 

Alex. Her sister had spent so long being her only protector, her only confiant, the only one Kara had ever truly let in. Kara knew Alex was struggling a bit with letting go and letting others help take care of her, but she was also seeing the burden slowly lift from her sister’s shoulders. Kara was grateful for that. Kara wanted nothing more than for her big sister to find happiness. She wanted Alex to have what she’d found with the woman standing in the doorway watching her. 

Lena smiled a warm loving smile as she watched Kara rocking Andrew. Of course she knew that Kara knew she was there. It was hard to sneak up on someone who could hear you leaving your downtown office. But Kara was Kara, sweet and adorable, and would often given Lena these moments. Kara was truly remarkable, not because she was an alien superhero or anything like that, but because she’d done the impossible just by being Kara. She’d brought love into Lena Luthor’s life. Lena wished she could go back in time and tell that tiny little girl clinging to her teddy bear that it would all turn out ok, that she would grow up and get back everything taken away from her when her mother died. She would know love and happiness again. She would just have to wait for it to crash land in field somewhere. 

“Did I miss bedtime?” Lena asked softly as she finally entered the room. 

Kara looked up and smiled. “Only by a few minutes. He really fought going down tonight.”

Lena gently lifted her son from Kara’s chest to nuzzle her nose against his cheek before laying him down in his crib. “He doesn’t want to miss a moment.” 

Kara stepped up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist as she settled her chin on Lena’s shoulder. She could stand there all night holding Lena and watching their little dark haired boy sleep in his Supergirl pjs. Well technically they were Superman pjs but he was her kid dang it so as far as she was concerned anything with the S on it stood for Supergirl. But after a few more moments of watching Andrew sleep she felt Lena lace their fingers together and began leading her from the room. Out in the hall she said, “Why don’t you get changed and I’ll heat up dinner and open a bottle of wine.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” Lena replied. She pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s lips and then disappeared into her bedroom to change out of her skirt, blouse and heels. She left her hair up in it’s tight bun but washed the makeup from her face. When she made it downstairs to the living room Kara had dinner set out on the coffee table, a fire going in the fireplace, and Netflix ready for Lena to choose which of her guilt pleasure tv shows she wanted to binge watch. 

“So what will it be tonight?” Kara asked as she carried in a bottle of red wine and two glasses. “Glee or Charmed?” 

“Glee.” Lena answered. “Season four, please.” 

“As you wish.” Kara said with a warm smile. 

Lena’s eyes lit up. “On second thought let's watch Prince Bride again.” 

Kara laughed softly as she settled behind Lena on the sofa so she could take Lena’s hair down from it’s bun. 

One of Lena’s favorite things in the whole world was the way it felt when Kara took her hair down. The way the tenison slowly eased as the pins were removed and her hair began to fall. The amazing way it felt when Kara messaged her scalp and ran her fingers gently through her hair after shaking it out. It was one of the most amazing sinsations that ran from the roots of her hair all the way to her toes. Closing her eyes Lena let her head drop forward a little as she moaned softly. 

“Feel good?” Kara asked with a smirk. She knew how much Lena loved this and she enjoyed it too because she loved the way Lena looked with disheveled hair. 

Lena nodded and hummed her approval. 

Kara melted at that sound. Moving Lena’s hair aside she leaned in close to place warm kisses to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Between kissed Kara asked, “How was your day?” 

“Stressful.” Lena said as she pulled away from Kara so she could set her plate on the coffee table. Then she shifted and twisted her body so she was straggling Kara’s lap. She wrap her arms around Kara’s neck and looked down into her eyes. “Yours?” 

“Caused minimal property damage and just made it by my deadline.” Kara answered as her hands settled on Lena’s hips. “So all in all a good day.”

Lena hummed softly as she closed the distance between them to kiss Kara. The rest of their meals and the movie were completely forgotten as the kiss heated up. Lena sank her fingers into Kara’s hair and pulled, while Kara’s hands found their way to Lena’s ass where she squeezed. They both moaned softly. Lena pulled out of the kiss and smirked down at her lover. “Upstairs.” 

Kara stood and Lena instantly wrapped her legs around her hips. “As you wish.” 

Upstairs Kara laid Lena on the bed gently and then crawled on top of her to kiss her again. One of Lena’s hands went to Kara’s face to caress it while the other reached for the hidden controls to the lightening. The red sun lighting only responded to hers and Kara’s fingerprints, and on it’s current setting would take several minutes to lower Kara’s powers to a safe level. It gave them plenty of time for slow touches, long kisses, and play. 

Kara loved the freckles that peppered Lena’s pale skin. She would start with the one on her neck and work her way slowly down Lena’s body as she came across the ones on her shoulders, her chest, her back, and her stomach. She was making a mental map of each beautiful spot and adding to it with each new one discovered. 

Lena always watched Kara’s face carefully as she ran her hands over Kara’s skin, or bit down on an erect nipple. She wanted to see the moment when the way Kara felt her touched changed. There was always this beautiful look of awe and wonder when Kara’s powers retreated, leaving her skin as sensitive as Lena’s own. The look always melted Lena’s heart because she understood the amount of trust Kara had in her. 

“Lena.” Kara gasped when she felt Lena sucking and biting down on the flushed skin of her neck. 

Lena also loved marking Kara whenever she had the chance. Kara was always leaving marks on her inner thighs or the tops of her breasts, and Lena enjoyed getting even, even if the marks would fade as soon as Kara’s powers kicked back in. 

Now that she knew Kara’s powers weren’t an issue Lena began her maddeningly slow decent down Kara’s body. As tired as she was from her day this was exactly what she needed. She needed to end her day feeling Kara under her, on top of her, and later when they were both spent, held tightly in her arms. 

After dealing with the madness of life outside the two of them falling asleep entangled together is what they both needed. Kara needed to call out Lena’s name in a way that had nothing to do with panic or fear but out of pure love, trust and desire. She needed to cover Lena’s body with her own not to protect her from danger but to show her just how much she loved her, needed her, wanted her. The marks her mouth left on Lena’s pale skin were more than just playful love bites. Each mark was a declaration to the universe that this woman was hers and that there would be no place to hide for those who tried to take her away from her. 

“Kara.” Lena moaned as Kara’s fingers teased between her legs and Kara’s mouth sucked at the pale skin of her breast. 

As they lay together, gratified and happy, with Kara’s head resting on Lena’s chest listening and feeling the beating of her heart Kara asked, “Lena?” 

“Hmmm.” The sleepy and blissed out brunette replied. 

“What comes next?” The blonde asked while she traced Kryptonian glyphs meaning love, life, family, forever, on Lena’s stomach. 

“Sleep comes next, love.” Lena replied. 

Kara lifted her head up so she could look into Lena’s face. “No, that’s not what I mean.” She paused for a moment to wait for Lena to open her eyes and look at her. When she saw those beautiful jade eyes she loved so much she said, “What comes next?” 

“Oh.” Lena said softly. Reaching out she cupped Kara’s face as she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. “I don’t know what comes next, love. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. I do know one thing though.” 

“What’s that?” Kara asked as she leaned into Lena’s touch. 

Lena smiled and brought Kara close to kiss her before saying, “Whatever comes next we’ll face it all together.” 

Kara nodded and smiled happily as she agreed. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child of L ends here, but don't worry the story continues. Read more about Lena and Kara and what happens next in **Happy Ever After** , and then read more about their life and adventures and their family in **Child of El**. Also, to read more about Alex and Sam in this world read **Together They Will Rise**. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading my very first SuperCorp story! Thank you for all the kudos and a special thank you to everyone who left me a comment. 
> 
> Now, shall we see what comes next together? 
> 
> ~Reese


End file.
